


The Walking Crossover Season 4

by TheRedSlasher



Series: The Walking Crossover Series [4]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Life Is Strange (Video Game), The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Temporary Character Death, True Love, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 69,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedSlasher/pseuds/TheRedSlasher
Summary: After being on the road for a long time, facing threats both alive and dead, Clementine, Mariana and AJ all find a kid's community at an old boarding school. This could be the perfect home for all of them but protecting this new home will mean sacrifice. Who will they befriend, who will die, who will become enemies? Find out for yourself in this ruthless 20 episode season of pure chaos, destruction and insanity.
Relationships: Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: The Walking Crossover Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046794
Comments: 101
Kudos: 14





	1. Still Running

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the end notes for a live update of Clementine and Mariana's relationship with everyone at the end of the current chapter

**Chapter 1:** Still Running

**4 years after the events of Season 3's ending, Clementine and Mariana are driving down a long road in the middle of nowhere with AJ. They all have a chat while Clementine drives them to hopefully find a pit stop for food.**

**Mariana:** "We're all getting hungry. Food is so hard to come by when you're always on the move."

**Clementine** : "I know. It's hard but we've lasted this long on the road. It's been doing us good Mari. Way better than life back in walls like a few years ago."

**Mariana:** "I suppose you're right. We both know what happened to our people back in Richmond...and at your place you had."

**Clementine** : "Mariana, you do not need to remind me of that. Looking back at past trauma is not good for your health. It's better to not think about it."

**Mariana:** "I know. But it's kinda hard not to think about it."

**Clementine** : "I get that but can you at least try? I don't like looking back at that. We both know...it wasn't a fun time for us."

**Mariana stops talking about the past. AJ starts fiddling around with his revolver.**

**Clementine** : "What you doing there goofball?"

**AJ:** "Pretending we have bullets."

**Clementine** : "Well don't. It's kind of distracting and getting on my nerves. I'm trying to drive."

**AJ:** "Okay sorry."

**AJ looks upset.**

**Mariana:** "What's up buddy? You okay?"

**AJ** : "Just hungry."

**Mariana gives AJ the last of her snacks.**

**Mariana:** "Here."

**AJ:** "What about you?"

**Mariana:** "Help yourself. We'll find more food soon. I want you take these. Keep your energy up."

**AJ:** "Thanks."

**AJ takes the snacks. Clementine stops the car for a pit stop. They park in front of an old train station. They all exit the car to investigate.**

**Clementine:** "Huh. Train station. Could be a good place for food."

**Mariana:** "That's exactly what I was thinking."

**Clementine:** "Then we're doing it. Stay close to me AJ. I mean it. We'll take care of anything dead lurking about."

**They slowly walk up towards the train station house and deal with 2 walkers along the way. They walk up to the door. It's locked.**

**Clementine:** "Locked. Shit. How we getting in there?"

**Mariana:** "Well lucky for you Clem, I don't forget our gear from the car. Use this to pry it open. Might make a little bit of noise though so be careful."

**Mariana gives Clementine a crowbar. She uses that to pry the door open. They now head inside the train station to investigate. They find an undead couple tied up to a chair with a note and a bottle of poison on the ground by their feet.**

**AJ:** "Monsters. All tied up."

**Clementine:** "Seems like it. What happened to them though?"

**Mariana picks up the note, reads it and sees the poison on the floor.**

**Mariana:** "There's a note here. It says **'Leave us alone, this is what we wanted'**."

**Clementine:** "Fuck. I'm guessing they wanted to leave this world together. Holding hands in their own home. Poor bastards."

**AJ:** "They gave up?"

**Mariana:** "Seems that way. This also looks like the key to that door over there. I can't reach it without them digging their teeth into me."

**AJ:** "We should just kill them then. They're tied up. They'll be easy."

**Clementine:** "They did say they want to be left alone. I don't know. It would be disrespectful to kill them."

**AJ:** "They're dead. We're not. They would never know. It's not as if they're alive and can hear us."

**Clementine:** "Maybe not, but as people, they asked to be left alone."

**Mariana:** "I know you mean well Clementine but that's the only way into that back room. No use risking putting AJ in there through that gap. Just kill them and get the keys. It's not wrong if we have to do it for our own safety."

**Clementine:** "Yeah actually. You're right. I'll get the keys. Stand back."

**Clementine pulls out her knife and stabs the 2 walkers in the head so she can grab the keys for the back room. She then opens the back room and they head inside. Mariana finds a bunch of spoiled canned food.**

**Mariana** : "These cans are spoiled. They're long gone."

**Clementine:** "God dammit."

**AJ:** "Fuck."

**Clementine:** "Hey buddy! Watch the swears."

**AJ:** "I meant shoot."

**Mariana notices the bed is hiding a hatch door.**

**Mariana** : "Hatch door. This bed was hiding something."

**She moves the bed out of the way. She opens the hatch and her along with Clementine both look down it and they find a lot of food!**

**Mariana:** "Wow! That's a lot of food! Holy shit!"

**Clementine:** "We could eat for weeks with this much stuff. Good find Mariana. Good find---SHIT! MOVE! IT'S RIGGED!"

**The Hatch door being opened, pulled the pin on a grenade! Mariana and AJ backs away from it and Clementine slams the hatch door shut just before the grenade detonates, causing a massive explosion inside the station and attracting a lot of undead attention outside with the noise. They quickly rush outside to be met with the unwanted attention they drew.**

**Outside...**

**Clementine:** "FUCK! That explosion led them right to us! QUICKLY! BACK TO THE CAR!"

**Mariana:** "Stay close AJ."

**They run through the walkers and they take a few down on the way back to the car. Clementine gets trapped under a floorboard that falls on top of her!**

**Clementine:** "FUCK! HELP! HELP ME! I'M STUCK!"

**Mariana:** "I'm coming!"

**Mariana helps pull Clementine out of there while AJ covers them with his 3 bullets he found in the station. Mariana successfully frees Clementine.**

**Clementine:** "Thanks. God, that was close. To the car! Now!"

**They run to the car and get inside. Walkers begin to swarm all around it.**

**Mariana:** "CLEM! They're getting in! START IT!"

**Clementine:** "I'm trying!"

**Mariana:** "Well try harder!"

**Clementine tries to get the car started while Mariana and AJ both hold off the walkers trying to get inside. She finally finds the car keys and the car starts!**

**Clementine:** "You better get ready to hold on! It's gonna get bumpy!"

**She starts driving forward but a walker bursts in through the driver's window and grabs Clementine's face. This distracts her from driving and she ends up spinning out and crashing the car into a ditch! About a minute later after the crash, Mariana, Clementine and AJ all pass out from the crash. 3 people are seen and all decide to help pull out the crash victims.**

**Enid:** "Holy fuck! We gotta help these people out!"

**Sophia:** "You're goddamn right we do!"

**Carl:** "I can't get them! They're stuck under that car tight! I can get the boy though. The 2 girls in there are stuck!"

**Another stranger arrives and offers to help them pull out Clementine and Mariana. Carl pulls AJ out.**

**Jake:** "Help me lift the car! it's the only way!"

**Carl:** "Who the hell are you?"

**Jake:** "That's not important right now! What is important is those 2 girls trapped in there. Help me lift the damn car so we can get them out! All 3 of you need to push with me."

**They all lift the car and flip it over, freeing Clementine and Mariana from the wreckage.**

**Enid:** "Damn. They're just kids. Just like us."

**Carl:** "They're passed out too. We're gonna have to carry them."

**Jake:** "I'll help you. Where will you take them?"

**Sophia** : "We have a school not far that way. A whole bunch of us live there. Just kids actually to be exact."

**Jake:** "Then we'll take them there. You got medicine for them in case they have any potential wounds that could get infected?"

**Sophia:** "Yes."

**Jake:** "Alright then. I'll help you bring them there but I'm back off into the woods afterwards."

**Enid** : "Why don't you come and stay with us? We're really open to each other and you'd fit right in."

**Jake:** "I just don't think I'm ready to meet new people my friend. Maybe another time but right now, surviving on my own has always been my personal preference. I'm sure you'd understand that." 

**Enid:** "Yeah. Of course."

**Jake:** "Well for future reference, my name is Jake. Jake Park."

**Enid:** "Enid, and this is Carl and Sophia. Not sure who the 3 crash victims are though. I guess we'll find out overtime."

**Jake shakes Enid, Sophia and Carl's hands. They then all carry Mariana, Clementine and AJ to their home at an old boarding school. Jake leaves when they get there and returns to the woods.**

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship Status: (1) = Enemies. (2) = Very Low. (3) = Low. (4) = Neutral. (5-6) = High. (7-8) = Very High. (9) = Max. (10) = Romance
> 
> Clementine's Relationship to everyone:  
> Mariana: 9   
> AJ: 9
> 
> Mariana's Relationship to everyone:  
> Clementine: 9  
> AJ: 9


	2. The Boarding School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine, Mariana and AJ all got into a car accident when escaping a train station after their food stash they found was rigged with a bomb. They have been saved by several kids and brought to a boarding school to be helped. How will Clementine and Mariana react when they wake up? Will they befriend these kids or will they be back on the road first chance they get?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the end notes for a live update of Clementine and Mariana's relationship with everyone at the end of the current chapter

**Chapter 2** : The Boarding School

**Inside a dorm room a few hours later after the events of the car crash...**

**Clementine wakes up and is taped to a bed. She removes the tape and sits up and looks towards Mariana, who is still lying down unconscious. Clementine tries to call for her.**

**Clementine:** "Mariana! Mariana! Are you okay? WAKE UP please!"

**Clementine walks over to Mariana and starts shaking her and tapping her to try and wake her up. She has no luck in doing so. Mariana doesn't respond. Clementine starts panicking.**

**Clementine:** "I'm so sorry Mari. I'm so fucking sorry. I hope you're okay. I'll find us a way out of here. I promise."

**Clementine gives unconscious Mariana a friendship kiss on her cheek. Clementine then opens up a closet in the room and finds a knife inside a colouring box. She uses the knife to pry open the locked door to escape the room. She exits the room to investigate the hallway.**

**In the hallway...**

**Clementine:** "Where am I? Where's AJ? I gotta find a way out and find my boy. Don't worry Mari. I'll find us a way." **She says to herself**

**Clementine goes around the corner in the hall but then 2 people start coming. She tries to hide from them but they spot her and Clementine initially panics and draws her knife on them but they very quickly react and manage to calm her down.**

**Judith:** "Oh god! Please don't hurt us! We're just here to check on both of you."

**Clementine:** "You're...you're both young..."

**Judith:** "I'm sorry. We didn't mean to scare you. We know you must be panicking right now because you don't know what's going on. We saved you and your friend from that car crash. Well...maybe not us 2 did but our friends did."

**Clementine** : "Alright. I'll believe you. Just don't make me regret it okay?"

**Judith** : "You have our word."

**Clementine** : "I'm Clementine by the way. What's your name? You also look very young."

**Judith:** "Judith. Judith Grimes. This here is Tennessee. Tenn for short. He doesn't talk a lot."

**Clementine:** "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

**Judith:** "6. I never got to see what the world was like before this since I was raised during this." 

**Clementine:** "Don't you have parents Judith---Wait. Wait a damn second. What did you say your full name was?"

**Clementine might be onto something. She recognises Judith's surname. It's the same surname as Rick! She is Rick's unmet daughter. His wife gave birth to her a few years ago when she was with another man.**

**Judith:** "Uh...Judith Grimes. Do you know me or something?"

**Clementine:** "No but I know someone else with the same surname as you."

**Judith:** "Is it my brother Carl?"

**Clementine:** "No. His name is Rick. Middle aged man. Used to be a sheriff before this all started. His hat is in my bag I'm pretty sure. No clue which one of you guys took it though."

**Judith:** "That would of been Carl then. Rick is his dad and the dad I never got to meet. I've never met him but Carl knows him. You need to speak to him like now. This is important."

**Clementine:** "Seems like I do. Can you take me to him? And will my friend in there be okay?"

**Judith:** "Yes and your friend should be okay. She's just out cold. No bad wounds or anything. I think the car crash you got in knocked her out from the shock. You on the other hand got lucky. Your head was swollen to hell but you look good now. Come on then. I'll take you to Carl. Tenn will take care of your friend. If you're wondering where your boy is, I think he's with Louis."

**Clementine:** "Who's Louis?"

**Judith:** "Tall guy, round about your age. Quite annoying and loud but apparently very charming as some would say."

**Clementine:** "Hm. Interesting."

**Judith takes Clementine outside to meet Carl. Tenn heads inside the dorm to take care of Mariana.**

**Outside...**

**Clementine** **walks around outside with Judith. Clementine looks around while walking with her and they talk a bit more.**

**Judith:** "As you can tell, this place used to be a school."

**Clementine:** "So, is there any adults?"

**Judith:** "Nope. Just kids like me. Most are around your age though. I'm the youngest here."

**Clementine:** "How long have you been here?"

**Judith:** "Around 2 to 3 years. My mom and her partner Shane unfortunately didn't make it. My older brother Carl then took me and we eventually found this place. We met all these good people here."

**Clementine:** "So, who's in charge?"

**Judith:** "That would be Marlon. He should be inside. He's probably telling Louis to stop playing annoying music on the piano. Your boy is in there too with them. He's not been happy without you around. At all."

**Clementine:** "Is he okay though?"

**Judith:** "Yeah. He's just been a little bit aggressive though. Louis managed to calm him down though with his music."

**Clementine** : "Well thank god for that."

**Clementine looks around and she sees Enid hanging out with Sophia by the archery range. Carl and Henry are by the gate having a chat. Clementine also looks towards the wall and sees another girl over there who just kind of stares at her. Clementine stares back and they briefly smile at each other for a second before looking away again.**

**Clementine:** "Who's that over there? The one who was just looking at me."

**Judith:** "Oh. That would be Violet. She's an interesting one. She doesn't talk a lot and tends to keep to herself. It's actually quite surprising to see her showing a bit of interest in you. She usually doesn't pay too much attention to new people."

**Clementine** : "Hm. Okay then..."

**Judith:** "Over here. There's Carl."

**Clementine walks up to Carl and Henry and she talks to Carl. Judith stands at the side and waits.**

**Carl** : "Hello there. You're awake! So you must be the one who knows about this then. Yes?"

**Carl shows Clementine Rick's sheriff hat.**

**Carl:** "So then. Do you know what happened to my dad? Please. I must know. Please."

**Clementine:** "Unfortunately no. Last place I saw him was with this community. I then left to go find my boy with my friend Mariana. When I returned, the place was gone. Some assholes raided the place and destroyed the town. I never found Rick so he could still be alive. I know for sure some people got out alive."

**Carl:** "I just hope he's still out there. I have a sister right here who's never met her real dad. She only got to know the person who raised her as a second dad. Anyway, Rick must have really trusted you to give you this hat. He told me when I was little. He told me if he ever quit his job, he was allowed to keep his hat and he'd give it to anyone he truly trusts as a sign of true friendship and loyalty. Looks like he picked you. Why is that?"

**Clementine:** "When this all started, he found me and a small group and ever since, he's always been there for me. Always treated me like a daughter. Like a true friend. Even took care of me when I lost my other caretaker Lee. He's that one friend who would die for me in a heartbeat."

**Carl:** "That was always my dad. He was such a nice man. Always done what's best for the family. I just hope he's okay. I hope we can find him again. Judith needs to meet the dad she was meant to have. Anyway, I'm Carl, pleasure to meet you my friend."

**Carl shakes Clementine's hand.**

**Clementine:** "Clementine. And this guy is?"

**Carl:** "That's Henry. Cool friend of ours. He's chill. You'll like him. Not as old as us but still a pretty wise guy."

**Clementine:** "Cool. Nice to meet you both."

**Henry:** "Always a pleasure. Just be careful with Carl my friend. He might try coming in to swoop you if you get my meaning."

**Clementine blushes for a second.**

**Clementine:** "Oh. Okay. Noted."

**Carl:** "Ah. Don't listen to him. He's just messing with you."

**Clementine** : "Is he?" **She says in an unconvinced tone**

**Carl:** "Anyway, you're here for your boy. Come with me. I'll take you to him. He's been dying to see you. Judith, why don't you go check on Tenn and see if he's getting on alright with Clementine's friend up there."

**Judith:** "Okay."

**Carl takes Clementine to the piano room to see AJ. Louis is also there.**

**Inside the piano room...**

**Carl:** "Alright. Here we are."

**Clementine walks up to AJ and hugs him.**

**Carl:** "Guess I'll leave you to it. Catch you in a bit Clementine. Louis I guess can keep you entertained for a while. Also you can have Rick's hat back. It's yours for a reason."

**Carl leaves. He gives Clementine Rick's sheriff hat back before leaving.**

**Clementine:** "Hey there kiddo! I'm here. Don't worry, I'm okay."

**AJ:** "Clem! Is Mari okay?"

**Clementine:** "Should be. They said someone is taking care of her."

**Louis:** "Oh hey there. I watched your kid for you."

**Clementine:** "Thanks. I appreciate that."

**Louis:** "No problem. Well...not no problem but he was a bit of a handful."

**Clementine:** "He just doesn't like being alone without me or Mari. Sorry if he caused any ruckus."

**Louis:** "That's fine. No issue with that. Understandable. Oh, I almost forgot. Your bag is over there. Your friend's bag too."

**Clementine:** "I got it."

**Clementine opens her bag and puts her hat back on. She gives AJ his revolver back. Louis freaks out.**

**Louis:** "Woah! Does he know what that is?"

**Clementine:** "It's fine. He knows how to shoot."

**Louis** : "Alright then. Suit yourselves."

**Clementine:** "Can you play anything else on the piano?"

**Louis:** "Hm. Actually. There is something..."

**Louis plays oh my darling on the piano and sings oh my darling with Clementine as the name. Clementine blushes yet again and politely asks him to stop playing the song.**

**Clementine** : "Stop! Please."

**He stops playing the song.**

**Clementine:** "It's not that I don't like it, it's just kind of embarrassing."

**Louis:** "It's cool. I get it."

**Mariana and Sophia both walk in.**

**Clementine:** "Mariana! Thank god you're okay!"

**Clementine hugs Mariana.**

**Mariana:** "Feeling a little dazed but I'm good!" **She says while smiling**

**Sophia:** "So we have a problem. Brody is meant to be back from hunting by now. Marlon went out after her and they haven't came back. We need to look for them."

**Louis:** "Ah for god sake."

**Sophia:** "Fine then. Don't give a shit about us then. Fucking Louis. Take your head out of your ass for once! I'm serious!"

**Sophia is annoyed at Louis' incompetence**

**Sophia:** "I hate to ask with you being new and all but can you 2 help me and Carl find Marlon and Brody? They were went to be back by now and since Louis isn't gonna fucking help us..."

**Clementine:** "Sure. I guess."

**Sophia:** "Thank you. I promise I'll make this up to you. You're too kind."

**Clementine** : "AJ. Stay here with Louis. Mari and I will be back soon."

**AJ:** "Alright. Just come back soon please."

**Clementine:** "Don't worry, we will."

**Clementine, Mariana and Sophia all leave to head outside the walls to look for Marlon and Brody.**

**Meanwhile in the courtyard...**

**Violet is talking to Enid.**

**Violet** : "That girl. Clementine I think it is. There's something about her..."

**Enid:** "Something about her? Like what?"

**Violet:** "Part of me really likes her while the other part finds her really strange."

**Enid:** "What's on your mind? You can talk to me Violet. I promise I won't tell."

**Violet:** "She...she just seems like the type of gal you wanna get to know, you know?"

**Enid:** "You getting to know people? I thought that died over a year ago. What makes Clementine different?"

**Violet:** "Just based on what Tenn told me, she seems quite fierce. He told me she drew a knife on him and Judith earlier when she was seen sneaking out of her room. It shows that she's always being careful. Making sure the people she encounters isn't dangerous. It shows she knows what she's doing. I kind of dig her style. She's just the one person I think I need to try and get to know."

**Enid:** "You're not saying what I think you are. Right?"

**Violet:** "No other way of putting it Enid. You heard me clear and you're reading me clear. I think I like her."

**Enid:** "She hasn't met you yet Violet. Would she feel the same for you though?"

**Violet:** "God. I hope so. I have to really get to know her though before I even trying going down that way with her."

**Enid:** "Well I hope it goes well for you. Seems like you need a good friend again."

**Violet:** "Yeah. It's been a fucking mess without Minnie and Aasim for the past year. Like we've already lost Sophie a couple of years ago. Then these raider assholes took my friends Minnie and Aasim last year. Damn, I just need someone to talk to that understands me."

**Enid:** "Well maybe Clementine is that person. She seems like she's been alone for a long time. Seems like her and her friend and kid have been on their own a lot. That's something you have in common. Loneliness and solitude. I also noticed Louis eyeballing Clementine earlier. Seems like you might have a little bit of competition."

**Violet** : "Louis is a fucking idiot. He's sweet but how can anyone take him seriously? He's a walking fucking joker. He's gonna get himself killed at some point."

**Enid** : "I definitely agree with you there. Your only major problem Violet is Clementine may not even be into other girls."

**Violet:** "Yeah. I know. That's why I'm so nervous about feeling like this. I don't wanna embarrass myself."

**Enid:** "Just take it slow and get to know her. Give it time and eventually she might be close enough to you that you can open up to her and she will do the same. I believe in you Violet."

**Violet:** "Thanks."

**Enid** : "I really do want to see you being truly happy again. We do all worry about you at times. My guess is that it might take some form of traumatic event to send you and Clementine into each other's arms."

**Violet:** "I guess we'll see what happens then."

**Later that night, Marlon, Brody, Clementine, Sophia and Mariana all return. They also bring in a new person. It's Lydia!**

**Marlon:** "Hey everyone! Sorry we took a while. We got into a mess and we found another survivor out there. Everyone, this is Lydia. Found her out in the woods with that creepy kid who's always lurking about. Jake I think his name is. Long story short, she was trapped by walkers and Brody and I went to help her and we got in a pickle ourselves. Jake along with Sophia, Clem and Mariana all came and helped us. Jake is back out there as usual. The rest of us are all back in 1 piece thank god."

**Lydia:** "Clementine, can I talk to you in private for a second?"

**Clementine** : "Uh...sure."

**They talk in private while Marlon prepares everyone some dinner.**

**Lydia:** "I know who you are. You're friends with 2 girls in their mid 20s called Max and Chloe. I was with them for a while after all those communities had fallen and then we went our own separate ways."

**Clementine:** "What? Why did you leave them?"

**Lydia:** "The Whisperers Clem. You remember them? They was following us and tracking us down using an electronic chip one of them managed to stick to Chloe. She can't remove it so we split up. They're now tracking down the wrong people so now they're not on my ass anymore. They asked me to go. They did it to keep me safe from them."

**Clementine:** "Very noble of them. Why did they want you though."

**Lydia:** "I'm the daughter of their main leader Alpha. I ran away from them and refuse to live with them. They took it seriously lets say. They're not nice people."

**Clementine** : "Damn."

**Lydia:** "Anyway, what's this place like?"

**Clementine** : "It's fucking amazing. A whole community of kids. They all seem nice and they look like they know what they're doing. It feels like a true home. It really does."

**Lydia:** "That's awesome! Your friend Mariana is also really cool! She shares the same interests as me. I really like her I kid you not. She's fucking cool."

**Clementine:** "Yeah, she's something alright. She's a really kind person. Always lifting up the spirits when myself and my boy are feeling down."

**Lydia:** "I'm gonna ask you right now then. Are you both...well...a thing?"

**Clementine:** "Nah. We're close friends though. Almost like sisters. We can't be a thing anyway. She's much younger than me. Maybe you'll have a chance with her, you never know. She seems like your age."

**Lydia notices Violet staring at Clementine.**

**Lydia:** "Clem. Just saying. That girl seems to stare at you a lot."

**Clementine:** "The blonde girl?"

**Lydia:** "Yep. Seems like you have people taking interest in you. Just like me with Mariana."

**Clementine:** "I don't think she likes me that way. Maybe she's just curious about me. We haven't met after all. She's one of a few I've yet to talk to."

**Lydia:** "Come on Clem, she's clearly giving you **"That Look."** I know a crush when I see one. She's doing a good job not making it obvious but the way she looks at you kind of gives it away. I can see people very well Clem. It's a little gift I've got. I'm good at reading minds."

**Clementine:** "Hm. I suppose I outta talk to her later. See what she's all about. Come on now, let's join Marlon. He said he'd be handing out dinner to everyone."

**Lydia:** "Alright."

**Clementine and Lydia both re-join the rest. Marlon then calls everyone over for dinner.**

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship Status: (1) = Enemies. (2) = Very Low. (3) = Low. (4) = Neutral. (5-6) = High. (7-8) = Very High. (9) = Max. (10) = Romance
> 
> Clementine's Relationship to everyone:  
> Mariana: 9   
> AJ: 9  
> Louis: 4  
> Sophia: 5  
> Marlon: 4  
> Brody: 4  
> Lydia: 5  
> Tenn: 5  
> Judith: 5  
> Carl: 6  
> Henry: 4  
> Enid: 4  
> Violet: 4
> 
> Mariana's Relationship to everyone:  
> Clementine: 9  
> AJ: 9  
> Louis: 4  
> Sophia: 5  
> Marlon: 4  
> Brody: 4  
> Lydia: 4  
> Tenn: 6  
> Judith: 6  
> Carl: 5  
> Henry: 4  
> Enid: 4  
> Violet: 4


	3. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine, Mariana and Aj after waking up in an old boarding school, all meet new people that very quickly open up to them. They're all kids around their age group too! How will our 3 main protagonists get along with these people in the future? Will they make new close friends and find their new home at the school or will something bad separate Clementine, AJ and Mariana from their new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the end notes for a live update of Clementine and Mariana's relationship with everyone at the end of the current chapter

**Chapter 3:** Settling In

**Everyone sits down at a table in the yard to have dinner. Marlon, Brody, Violet, Clementine, Lydia, Mariana and AJ all sit at one table together. Enid, Sophia, Carl, Henry, Tenn and Louis all sit down at the other table.**

**Marlon:** "Here you go people! Dinner is served. Enjoy. I hope you love stew."

**Everyone eats their dinner. AJ finishes his dinner first.**

**AJ:** "Isn't there any more?"

**Clementine:** "I'm sure they gave us what they could AJ."

**Violet:** "You know what? Here you go. Have the rest of mine, I'm full."

**Violet very kindly gives AJ the rest of her food. Clementine looks at Violet in shock. Violet's kindness puts a smile on her face.**

**Clementine:** "Are you sure?"

**Violet:** "Positive. The little man is extra hungry anyway, probably from you lot not eating for a while. It's the least I can do for new friends."

**Clementine:** "Well...uh...thanks. We appreciate you looking out for us. We really do. It means a lot that someone else cares about my boy other than me and Mariana." **She says while smiling very passionately towards Violet**

**Violet:** "No problem. Anything for a new friend. We're looking out for you."

**Marlon and Brody both stare at each other and whisper to each other so no one can hear them.**

**Brody:** "I don't know if you haven't noticed but Violet seems to have a little crush on Clementine."

**Marlon:** "Yeah. I noticed that alright. It's good she has another friend to talk to. For now..."

**Brody:** "What about that thing?"

**Marlon:** "I'll handle it. If those raiders show up again, we can cut them a deal to keep them off of us. We can offer them 1 or 2 more of us for them to take if we have to."

**Brody** : "You're a fucking coward you know that? At some point Marlon, you have to tell the others that last year wasn't just them taking 2 of us. You have to tell them that you gave them away on purpose. You can't just live knowing that you basically screwed over Aasim and Minnie just to save your own ass."

**Marlon:** "You will keep this quiet Brody. If you say anything, we're gonna have problems. I fucking mean it. Keep your mouth shut. I won't ask you again."

**Brody:** "Fuck you. You won't get away with this Marlon. Who do you even plan on giving away this time?"

**Marlon:** "Initially, it was gonna be Violet and Carl. Now that we have some newcomers here, we might as well trade them instead. They ain't shit to us."

**Brody:** "You're a fucking animal, you know that? Fucking disgraceful. You should be ashamed of what you're doing."

**Marlon** : "It's kept us alive hasn't it?"

**Brody:** "Yeah but at the cost of really nice people's lives. You will eventually pay for your sins."

**They stop whispering.**

**Everyone finishes eating.**

**Marlon:** "You guys ready for tonight's card game?"

**Clementine:** "You play card games?"

**Marlon:** "Damn right we do. Louis! It's time! Get your ass over here!"

**Brody:** "Oh god. Goodnight."

**Brody leaves. AJ also leaves to talk to Tenn. Lydia leaves too. Mariana, Violet, Louis, Marlon and Clementine all take part in the card game.**

**The Card Game...**

**Marlon:** "So what's the game tonight Lou?"

**Louis** : "War. The only game there is..."

**Clementine:** "So uh...how do we play this game?"

**Violet:** "It's simple. Everyone gets given a stack of cards. We all flip one over. Highest card drawn wins."

**Marlon:** "And the winner gets to ask Clem or Mariana a question."

**Clementine:** "Why?"

**Louis** : "We wanna get to know you both. We all do."

**Mariana:** "But what if one of us 2 wins."

**Louis:** "Then you get to ask us a question. It's only fair."

**Marlon:** "You got that? Alright, let's play."

**Round 1**

**Everyone draws a card. Violet draws the highest card.**

**Violet:** "Aaaay. I win. So then. Clementine. You couldn't of been AJ's real mom. What happened to his real parents?"

**Clementine's face turns sad for a brief moment and she explains what happened.**

**Clementine:** "They're gone. Killed by bad people. They where really nice people too."

**Louis** : "It makes sense. He's a good kid."

**Round 2**

**Louis draws the highest card.**

**Louis:** "Hell yeah! I win. So uh...Clem. Ever...ever had a boyfriend?"

**Violet face palms.**

**Violet:** "Aw for fuck sake..."

**Louis:** "What? It's a perfectly valid question!"

**Violet:** "Pfft. Whatever you say..."

**Clementine:** "No. Never had one."

**Louis:** "Not even once?"

**Clementine** : "No. Never."

**Louis** : "Okay."

**Violet likes Clementine's answer.**

**Round 3**

**Clementine draws the highest card.**

**Clementine:** "Nice. I win."

**Louis:** "So what do you want to know?"

**Clementine:** "So Violet. Since our dear friend Louis has been teasing people about love. I figured I'd ask you something similar."

**Violet gets nervous.**

**Violet:** "Go for it."

**Clementine:** "So is there anyone here you like? And yes, I mean like like."

**Louis:** "Oh boy..."

**Marlon** : "This can't go well hahaha."

**Violet blushes and gets insanely nervous because she knows that she likes Clementine. She's too afraid to say it so she instead just admits it without saying who.**

**Violet:** "Uh...yea. I definitely have feelings for someone around here."

**Louis:** "Ooh lala. Who is it?"

**Violet:** "Oh no. Definitely not telling."

**Louis:** "Huh. Suit yourself then."

**Violet signals Clementine with a small nod. Clementine notices that.**

**Round 4**

**Mariana draws the highest card.**

**Mariana:** "Looks like I win. So I have a question for Marlon."

**Marlon** : "Fire ahead. I'm all ears."

**Mariana:** "So you couldn't have lasted this long without losing a lot of people. What happened to the rest of the school?"

**Marlon:** "We used to have over 30 kids here. When shit hit the fan, the adults all bailed on us and left us to fend for ourselves. We where bad people to be sent to this school but it doesn't mean we deserved to be left to die when the world started ending. Over the past few years, we've slowly lost more and more people. Now this is all we have left. Most kids here aren't even kids who grew up in this school anymore. A lot of you are all kids who found the place. Myself, Brody, Louis, Violet and Tenn are all original members of this school. The rest with us are all newcomers including yourselves. It's not easy being a leader but I somehow manage it."

**Mariana:** "I'm sorry to hear that."

**Marlon:** "Don't worry. It's not your fault. I just do what I can to protect who we have left, you know?"

**Mariana:** "Yeah, I totally get it."

**Round 5**

**Marlon draws the highest card.**

**Marlon:** "I win. So I have a question for Clem and Mariana. It's not a fun question by the way."

**Clementine:** "Just get it over with. How bad can it be?"

**Marlon:** "Alright then. Suit yourself. So have you ever lost anyone that you love? And who."

**Clementine and Mariana both get very sad but they both answer the question.**

**Clementine:** "I lost Lee. The first man who taught me anything about survival. Then Rick. The father I always wanted. He got lost during a war at his community a few years ago around the time I just met Mariana. He could be alive or dead. As for Lee, he died at the very start of all of this. About 3 months in, he got bit because of me. He taught me everything I needed to know. How to use a gun, how to be brave. How to get along with others. When he was bit, I was the one to put him out of his misery. Worst day of my life."

**Everyone feels sympathetic for Clementine. Violet feels the most sympathetic.**

**Violet:** "Damn Clem. I'm so sorry to hear that."

**Clementine:** "It's fine. I try not to think about it, you know?"

**Violet:** "Yeah."

**Mariana:** "As for me. I was part of a family of 3 for a few years into the outbreak. We did well. Until a few years ago, we got attacked by a bad group of people. They murdered my step mom. We then met my dad again. My uncle, brother and my dad sadly all died during a separate attack from another bad group. That was the last of them. Ever since then, Clem has been by my side. She's treated me like family. Like a little sister with her being the big sister. I'm really grateful to have her. Wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Clementine."

**Marlon:** "Sounds like it ain't been easy on both of you."

**Mariana:** "It's never easy."

**Clementine:** "Well I think I'm done playing for tonight."

**Marlon:** "Yeah. It's probably for the best. Sorry for asking."

**Clementine and Mariana both leave. Violet joins them.**

**Marlon** : "Come and see me tomorrow in my office. Got a mission for you all. Now have a goodnight!"

**Marlon walks off. Clementine, Mariana and Violet all head inside the school.**

**In the hallway...**

**Violet:** "Hey Clem. Can I talk to you? In private."

**Clementine:** "Sure. Mariana, can you just head to the dorm? AJ should be there. I'll catch up shortly."

**Mariana:** "Cool. See you there."

**Mariana leaves to head to her and Clementine's room. Clementine wanders off to Violet's room with her to talk in private with her.**

**Inside Violet's room...**

**Violet:** "Sorry to bring you out from your friends like that but we really need to talk."

**Clementine:** "What about?"

**Violet:** "About the card game. When you asked me if I like anyone here, you kind of made me a bit nervous. It's totally fine but I just wanted to point that out."

**Clementine:** "I suppose you're going to tell me who you like then?"

**Violet:** "Well yes...but no."

**Clementine:** "What do you mean? You can talk to me. I know we barely know each other but you fed my boy when you didn't have to and that goes for a lot with me. We're grateful for your kindness. So go ahead. Talk to me. Tell me what's on your mind. I'll do my best to support you."

**Violet** : "So that person I said I like, let's just say they they're quite special in my books and they are really gaining my love and interest."

**Clementine:** "So can you at least hint who it is? If you won't tell me?"

**Violet:** "It's a girl. She hasn't been here for long but she knows what she's doing for herself and the people she cares about. She'd suit the leader role very well if you ask me. Also very kind and strong as well."

**Clementine:** "Well I wish you the best with this girl. I never figured you'd be into other girls. So how come you're only telling me this?"

**Violet:** "I did tell someone else but you along with said person are the only people I'm comfortable talking about this stuff to."

**Clementine:** "But why me though? We barely know each other Violet."

**Violet:** "Trust me, I can tell just by the look on your face that I can trust you, that I can rely on you. Ever since you, your friend and your kid walked in here, we've been shown a kindness from you 3 that we've never seen before. It's really touching, I'm not gonna lie."

**Clementine:** "Thanks. That's very kind of you to think that. So what's your story anyway? You seemed quite lonely before you started talking to me."

**Violet:** "Before you guys showed up, we lost 2 people last year. One was a good friend and the other one...we where close."

**Clementine:** "Damn. What happened?"

**Violet:** "Last year, a couple of bad guys came and they took some of our friends. They killed a few others. It was...horrible. I'm afraid they may have turned Minnie and Aasim into soldiers."

**Clementine:** "That's fucked up. I'm sorry Violet. I'm sure they where good friends."

**Violet:** "They where the best. It means a lot you're here talking to me now though. It's good to have a new friend who cares. If comes down to anything, I will make sure to keep you and your people safe. It's the least I can do for failing Minnie and Aasim."

**Clementine:** "Aw, thank you. I appreciate that. Do you kind if I...uh..."

**Clementine signals to Violet that she wants to hug her.**

**Violet:** "Sure."

**Clementine hugs Violet. They both smile at each other afterwards.**

**Violet:** "Thanks for talking to me Clementine. Makes me feels so much better that we understand each other now. I also hope you're okay. With losing your friend Lee and that."

**Clementine** : "Anytime and yeah, I'm okay. I'll get over it. I'm actually glad we got to know each other a bit. Anyway, I should be heading back to my dorm to join AJ and Mariana. I'll see you in the morning."

**Violet:** "Bye!"

**Clementine leaves to head back to her dorm for the night.**

**Violet:** "That went well. I really think I'm in love. I really do. I just hope she feels the same. I can't tell her right now that I like her but I will soon hopefully." **She says to herself**

**Violet heads to sleep for the night.**

**Next morning in Marlon's office. Clementine and Mariana both show up to talk to him.**

**Marlon:** "Hey there. Glad you could make it. So we have a food situation going on. We could use your help. I have 2 teams sent out to hunt for food. Violet and Enid are meant to go spear fishing over here by the fishing shack. Louis and Sophia are going to the hunting grounds to try and catch some rabbits. It's up to you who to help. Decide between the both of you. It's best if 1 of you goes with Louis and Sophia. The other should join Violet and Enid. Also, do you see these red lines on the map? Everything inside here is the safe zone. It's been getting smaller over the years and food is becoming more scarce. Whatever you do, do not leave the safe zone. We need you back here in 1 piece. Bad shit always happens when someone leaves the safe zone."

**Clementine:** "Okay. I'll go with Violet and Enid."

**Mariana:** "I figured you'd want to go with Violet. Sure then, I guess I'll join Louis and Sophia."

**Marlon:** "Then you have a plan. Take this map. I don't want you both getting lost. Good luck."

**Clementine:** "Thanks Marlon."

**Clementine and Mariana both head out to join the hunting and fishing groups.**

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship Status: (1) = Enemies. (2) = Very Low. (3) = Low. (4) = Neutral. (5-6) = High. (7-8) = Very High. (9) = Max. (10) = Romance
> 
> Clementine's Relationship to everyone:  
> Mariana: 9  
> AJ: 9  
> Louis: 5 (+1)  
> Sophia: 5  
> Marlon: 6 (+2)  
> Brody: 4  
> Lydia: 5  
> Tenn: 5  
> Judith: 5  
> Carl: 6  
> Henry: 4  
> Enid: 4  
> Violet: 8 (+4)
> 
> Mariana's Relationship to everyone:  
> Clementine: 9  
> AJ: 9  
> Louis: 5 (+1)  
> Sophia: 5  
> Marlon: 6 (+2)  
> Brody: 4  
> Lydia: 4  
> Tenn: 6  
> Judith: 6  
> Carl: 5  
> Henry: 4  
> Enid: 4  
> Violet: 5 (+1)


	4. A Stranger in the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine and Mariana both settle in to the school just fine. Clementine gets very close to Violet while Mariana just tries to befriend everyone. How will these new friendships go and will they last? More problems coming up will soon decide that fate!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the end notes for a live update of Clementine and Mariana's relationship with everyone at the end of the current chapter

**Chapter 4:** A Stranger in the woods

**At the fishing shack...**

**Violet, Enid and Clementine all grab fishing spears and begin fishing together.**

**Violet** : "Hey Clem. I'm glad you could join us. Enid and I are very competent when it comes to catching fish. I always kick her ass and catch more than her every time."

**Enid:** "Maybe I'm just letting you win hahaha."

**Violet:** "Yeah, you fucking think HAHAHA!"

**Enid:** "Clem, give it a shot! Let's see how you do."

**Violet:** "Yeah Clem. I'd love to see how my new friend can do at fishing."

**Clementine tries catching some fish. She manages to catch 3 in a row. Violet is visibly impressed. Enid too.**

**Violet:** "Wow. You're pretty good! I think we have a new winner. The crown is now handed over to the one and only Clementine!"

**Clementine:** "Hahaha thanks!"

**Enid:** "Hey Clementine. Mind if I pull you into the fishing shack for a minute? Alone that is."

**Violet:** "Oh. I see how it is. No offence taken." **She says to Enid**

**Enid:** "Come on Vi. It'll just be a minute."

**Violet:** "Okay then. Suit yourselves. I don't really mind what you say behind my back. I'll wait here for you to finish chatting."

**Enid:** "Thanks."

**Clementine and Enid both head into the fishing shack alone. Violet waits outside for them.**

**Enid** : "Sorry about that Clem. Just have to talk to you away from Violet."

**Clementine:** "I don't like this. What's going on?"

**Enid:** "Nothing. Just wanted to ask you something."

**Clementine:** "Go ahead. What's up?"

**Enid** : "So about Violet. Have you noticed anything with her?"

**Clementine:** "All I know is she's an absolute nice person. She fed my boy last night during dinner and she was super nice to me later that night. We had a super chill time getting to know each other. I actually kind of enjoyed it."

**Enid:** "Oh. Well that's good to hear. I won't lie to you Clem, she's been in a dark place for the past year after she lost her close friend Minerva to a bunch of bad guys. But when you showed up, she showed a kindness and love for someone she's never shown before."

**Clementine** : "Oh. She has? I've noticed she's been very...kind to me. But what makes me the person of interest?"

**Enid** : "Once again, I can't lie to you. I think she likes you and I mean like likes you."

**Clementine starts blushing.**

**Clementine** : "Oh shit! So I'm the one she was talking about when I spoke to her last night when she said she likes someone? Wow...I...Just...wow." **She says while blushing and smiling**

**Enid:** "So then. I want to ask you. Do you feel the same for her? I promise I won't tell her."

**Clementine:** "Like she's really nice and that but I'm really not sure. She's super nice to me and she's already gained my respect but I'm really not sure. I can definitely say I feel a little something for her but I guess over time, I'll see if it's love I also feel."

**Enid:** "If it turns out you do feel the same for her as she does for you and you admit that to her, that will really make her day Clementine. If you're able to make Violet's day then you might be able to change her for the better. Us 2 both get along quite well but she's just been zoning out a lot for the past year."

**Clementine:** "I guess we'll see. Thanks for telling me this though. It's good to know someone really likes me. It's quite...touching." **She says while still smiling cheerfully**

**Violet:** "Are you guys done in there?" **She shouts to them from outside**

**Enid:** "Yeah! Coming out!" **She shouts outside to Violet**

**They come back outside and Clementine gives Violet a very loving look. Violet notices that.**

**Violet:** "Uh. Clem? You okay?"

**Clementine:** "Uh...yea. I'm fine" **She says while trying to hide her very obvious blushing**

**Violet:** "Okay then. Are you sure you don't have something to tell me?" 

**Clementine:** "Nah. Not right now. I'll talk to you later though. Got some things to get off my chest."

**Violet:** "Alright. looking forward to hearing it!"

**Enid:** "Alright so we've got a lot of food now. All thanks to Clem's amazing fish catching skills. Let's go check on the hunting team."

**Meanwhile at the hunting grounds...**

**Mariana, Sophia and Louis all have a discussion before they hunt.**

**Sophia:** "So these hunting grounds are good for finding rabbits. So there's traps lined up all over the place. Rabbits and/or walkers will trip them. Hopefully we get rabbits in them. In the odd chance we find no traps sprung, we can hunt over there and try to shoot some rabbits with the bow."

**Louis:** "Heh. Whatever."

**Sophia** : "LOUIS! Can't you take anything fucking serious for once? You do this shit every FUCKING time!"

**Louis:** "Taking things serious isn't fun. You're boring."

**Sophia:** "Well like it or not, taking shit seriously keeps us alive and fed so grow a fucking spine you dumbass."

**Louis:** "Now that's impolite."

**Sophia:** "You not helping when Marlon specifically told you to stop acting out is fucking impolite. Mariana, you can come with me and help hunt the rabbits or you can stay behind with this idiot and starve. It's up to you."

**Mariana:** "I'm sorry Louis but I'm gonna listen to reason. Safety and food comes first."

**Louis:** "Awww! You're no fun."

**Mariana:** "Well it's gotta be done."

**Mariana and Sophia both look for rabbits up ahead. Louis sits back and does nothing to help.**

**Sophia:** "Thanks Mari for taking this shit seriously. I'll never understand that idiot."

**Mariana:** "I don't blame you for being pissed. I would be fed up of him too."

**Sophia:** "Thanks for taking my side. I appreciate it. I'll make sure to tell the others how much of a good help you are. You're a good person."

**Mariana:** "So what do I do with this thing?"

**Sophia:** "The bow? You pull that arrow back on it and aim it towards your target and let go. There's a rabbit right there. Here. Give it a try."

**Sophia gives Mariana the bow. Mariana fires the bow and lands a clean headshot on the rabbit.**

**Sophia:** "Nice! Good shot. Alright, I'll scare some more into the open. Get your aim ready girl! Let's see what you're all about."

**More rabbits come out. Mariana lands 2 swift shots on 2 rabbits, killing them both.**

**Sophia:** "Good shit! I'm impressed! Kinda glad you came now."

**Mariana:** "Thanks."

**Sophia** : "Alright. 1 more. For the road. Get ready."

**Mariana draws the bow again and kills another rabbit. Another clean headshot!**

**Sophia:** "Now that's some sharp fucking shooting. Good job! That should be enough. Come on. Let's take this haul and see what Violet's team is doing."

**Everyone moves out and goes to join up with Violet's fishing team. They run into a problem along the way though. They run into a bunch of sabotaged traps.**

**Sophia:** "What the fuck happened here?"

**Louis:** "Oh man. Look at this unlucky fella."

**A walker is caught in a trap. All the rest are broken.**

**Sophia:** "What the hell? All the traps are broken. This one has a walker stuck in it. We wouldn't of left a walker in our traps. Someone must of sabotaged them."

**Mariana:** "Should I be worried?"

**Sophia:** "I think so. This shit ain't normal."

**Violet's team shows up and finds them.**

**Violet:** "Woah! What happened here? Why are all the traps broken? Who left this walker here?"

**Sophia:** "Someone's sabotaged us. We might be in trouble Vi."

**Violet:** "Fuck! We all fucking know who this is then."

**Sophia** : "They're back. They're fucking back!"

**Everyone starts panicking.**

**Violet** : "Well a few rabbits and fish isn't enough food."

**Clementine:** "I know a place where we can find food. At that train station me and Mari where at. There was lots of it. Some probably got destroyed in the explosion but there was lots there. I think it's worth a look."

**Violet:** "We could but that's outside the safe zone. Are you sure there's food there?"

**Clementine:** "Positive."

**Violet:** "I don't know about this Clem I uh..."

**Clementine:** "Please Violet. We have to try. Please." **She says while giving Violet a loving look**

**Violet gives into Clementine's loving look and she accepts her plan to go the train station.**

**Violet:** "Can't say no to a face like that. Alright, lead the way. Enid, Sophia, Louis, you 3 all head back. I'll go with Mariana and Clementine."

**Enid:** "Cool. See you in a bit. Be careful out there."

**Violet:** "You too."

**Violet, Clementine and Mariana all head to the train station that Clementine and Mariana was found at during the car crash.**

**Outside the Train Station...**

**There's a lot of walkers outside the station. A massive group of them.**

**Violet:** "Oh god. That's a lot of them."

**Clementine:** "More than last time as well."

**Violet:** "I'll stick by you. You know what you're doing right? I'm fucking scared Clementine."

**Clementine:** "We'll be okay. Just stay low and be quiet."

**Violet:** "Okay."

**They all try sneaking past them but the walkers are blocking the path to the station. They can't sneak past.**

**Mariana:** "Clem. There's too many. We can't get past them without a distraction. We got nothing though."

**Jake shows up.**

**Jake Park** : "I can distract them." **He whispers to them**

**Violet:** "Woah. It's you again."

**Jake Park:** "Indeed. I saw you guys needed help so I figured I'd help you."

**Clementine:** "Who's this?"

**Jake Park:** "I'm Jake Park. You don't know me but I'm one of the few who saved you from that car crash. I don't stay with your friends but I know them. I tend to camp out on my own."

**Clementine** : "Well hi. I'm Clementine. This is Mariana. Thanks for saving us yesterday."

**Jake Park:** "So I can take this bell here and ring it on top of those train cars. It will distract the walkers. You guys can use that time to sneak past them and get inside to get what you're here for."

**Clementine:** "Okay."

**Jake Park:** "Go! I'll get up there now."

**Jake climbs up on top of the train cars and starts ringing the bell and it distracts the walkers and draws their attention all to him, giving Clementine, Mariana and Violet the chance to sneak up to the station.**

**Violet:** "You 2 both head on inside. I'll wait out here to deal with any walkers that try to get in."

**Mariana:** "Alright."

**Clementine** : "Come on Mari. Same place as before. Let's go."

**They head inside the train station and they begin looting the floorboard room. As they loot the room, a man walks in and draws a gun on them.**

**Abel:** "Easy there girls. Just don't do anything and we won't have a problem."

**Clementine:** "Who the hell are you!?"

**Abel:** "I'm Abel and I'm hungry as hell. I just want some of your food."

**Clementine doesn't like that.**

**Clementine:** "We worked hard for this stuff! You can't just take this from us!"

**Abel:** "Well this stuff ain't yours. Not as if it has your name on it."

**Clementine:** "Well it's not yours either."

**Abel:** "You guys got a group? I'm guessing big?"

**Clementine:** "Why?"

**Abel:** "Well you clearly organised an effort to get here. Clearly you all knew about this place and organised an effort to get back here. I'm guessing 5, maybe more?"

**Clementine:** "You ask too many questions and I don't like it!"

**Mariana:** "Same."

**Abel:** "We can play it that way. If you want. Now I'm gonna fill this bag real slowly and I'll be on my way."

**Mariana gets annoyed. She draws her gun on Abel and they both end up in a standoff.**

**Abel:** "Now that's impolite."

**Abel draws his gun on Mariana.**

**Mariana:** "Just leave. There's 2 of us against you. You wouldn't stand a chance."

**Abel:** "Don't make me laugh. You wouldn't pull that trigger on a hungry man."

**Mariana:** "I can and I will! Please leave!"

**Abel:** "Come on now kid. I'm faster than you. You're gonna stop pointing that gun at me at let me go my merry. Understand?"

**Mariana doesn't stop pointing her gun at Abel. Abel gets fed up.**

**Abel:** "Sigh. Fuck this shit..."

**Clementine:** "MARIANA! GET DOWN!"

**Abel goes to shoot Mariana but Clementine runs at him and shoves him into a pack of walkers by the window before he gets to shoot.**

**Abel:** "FUCK! YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

**Abel gets pulled through the window by the walkers and gets attacked. His gun is heard firing and he is heard screaming. Violet rushes into the room to see what's going on!**

**Violet:** "What the fuck!?"

**Clementine:** "No time to explain! Grab a bag! Fill it up now!"

**They very quickly fill up the bags with the jars of food Clementine found and they beeline it for the exit to get out of there!**

**Outside...**

**Jake Park** : "What the hell? What happened?"

**Clementine:** "Just run! Let's get out of here!"

**Jake Park:** "Alright! Coming with you."

**They all run away from the station and return to the school. Jake follows them into the school.**

**In the school courtyard...**

**Marlon, Brody and Enid all get worried when they see Clementine and the gang all panicking on their return.**

**Enid:** "Clementine, what's wrong?"

**Clementine:** "We ran into someone! Someone bad!"

**Marlon:** "Fuck. Must be the raiders. They must be back. Shit! I see you brought back a lot of food. Holy shit! That's a lot."

**Mariana:** "With bad news comes the good news."

**Carl:** "Holy fuck! Great job! We've never found this much food before. Clem, you're our saviours!"

**Clementine:** "Violet and Mariana helped too."

**Henry:** "Violet's never brought this much back before."

**Violet:** "Hey! Shut it!"

**Henry:** "Sorry princess..." **He says sarcastically**

**Violet:** "I swear I'll kick your ass. Don't say that again."

**Marlon:** "I suppose you folk better get back inside. Thanks for the haul Clem. You guys should go enjoy it later. You deserve it."

**Jake Park:** "I'll stick around. I'll give you a heads up if I see any bad dudes coming."

**Marlon:** "Sounds good to me. Brody, you need to come with me. We gotta talk. It's very important. You know what it is."

**Brody:** "Sigh. Alright. I'm coming. Stay on your toes everyone! Trouble can never lean too far away."

**Brody and Marlon both leave. Tenn asks Clementine and Mariana to come and talk to him and Violet for a bit.**

**Tenn:** "Violet are you okay?"

**Violet** : "I'm fine Tenn. It's you I'm worried about buddy. If those raiders are really back, do you think Minnie...could be...you know?"

**Tenn:** "I try not to think about her being one of them. I try to think about happier things instead. Like where she'd be before all of this. I imagine she's still here."

**Violet:** "That's very sweet buddy. You're always where the nicest little boy I know. Anyway. Clem. In case you don't know, Minnie as well as being close to me, she's also Tenn's sister."

**Clementine:** "Oh. I'm sorry to hear that she could be one of them now. If she is with those guys, do you think we could get her back?"

**Violet:** "For Tenn's sake, I hope so. I know I'll be fine Clem because I have you. You being here has changed me. A lot. For the better as well. I want to thank you for being such an amazing friend Clem. I've never had someone like you before. So honest, so kind, knows what they're doing, not afraid of much. It feels like...heaven. Having someone so great like you by our side." **She says while crying in happiness and sadness**

**Clementine hugs Violet.**

**Violet:** "Thanks. I needed that."

**Tenn:** "Hey. You wanna be in my drawing I drew?"

**Violet:** "Sure buddy. Clem, Mari. Do you want to be in his drawing?"

**They both nod yes.**

**Violet:** "They said yes."

**Tenn** : "Okay, I'll draw you all in."

**Tenn draws a picture of Minerva and Aasim as if they where safe and happy. He draws in Clementine, Violet, Mariana and himself to join them in the happy picture.**

**Tenn:** "Done."

**Mariana:** "Wow! That's really nice. You're awesome Tenn!"

**Tenn:** "Thanks. You guys can have it. It's for you."

**Clementine:** "Thanks buddy. You are pretty cool. Have you spoke to my boy yet?"

**Tenn:** "AJ? Yeah. We're pretty good friends now. I like him."

**Clementine:** "That's awesome! It's cool to know he has a good friend around his age!"

**Violet:** "Yeah it really is. Tenn is such a sweet kid and I'm sure they're getting along perfectly. Just like us 2 Clem." **She says while winking**

**Clementine:** "Yeah..."

**Tenn gives Clementine his drawing. Tenn says goodbye and leaves to head to sleep for the night.**

**Violet:** "Seems like that other guy Jake is sticking around tonight. Probably keeping an eye out for those raiders. Anyway, I'm going for lights out. See you in the morning Clem. Tell AJ I said hi."

**Clementine:** "I will."

**Clementine hugs Violet again before she leaves for lights out. Clementine and Mariana returns to their dorm room where AJ is sitting.**

**Inside Clementine's dorm room...**

**Clementine:** "Hey buddy. We're back. How have you been getting along with Tenn? He's told me you're both getting along."

**AJ:** "He's pretty good. He draws really nice pictures. I want to be like him. What do you call a person who's good with pictures?"

**Clementine:** "That's an artist."

**AJ:** "Artist. Ok. I want to be an artist too."

**Clementine:** "I'm sure you'll be great."

**AJ:** "Yeah. Tenn can teach me."

**Clementine:** "Yeah. He'd be good for you to learn."

**Mariana:** "Clem I'm off to sleep. Try to go to sleep soon too. Could be a rough day tomorrow, you know?"

**Clementine:** "Yeah, I feel you."

**Mariana:** "Goodnight."

**Mariana goes to sleep.**

**Clementine:** "AJ, it's time for bed."

**AJ:** "Alright."

**Clementine:** "By the way, Violet said hi to you."

**AJ:** "Tell her I said hi back!"

**Clementine:** "Okay hahaha."

**Clementine tucks AJ in next to her.**

**Clementine** : "Goodnight, sleep tight. Don't let a walker bite. And if it does?"

**AJ imitates a gunshot.**

**AJ:** "Bang!"

**Clementine:** "Good boy. See you in the morning."

**Clementine and AJ both head off to sleep. Clementine is woken up later that night by a noise coming from the basement. It's the noise of 2 people yelling at each other.**

**Clementine:** "The hell is that? Is that 2 people arguing? I suppose I better see what's going on. Someone could be in trouble." **She says to herself**

**Clementine grabs a flashlight and heads outside to investigate the noise. The basement door is locked so she has to head into the yard to enter the basement through the hatch doors.**

**Clementine:** "Dammit. It's locked! Gotta be a way to break it." **She says to herself**

**Clementine finds a brick and breaks open the lock.**

**Clementine:** "Perfect!" **She says to herself**

**Clementine enters the basement.**

**Inside the basement...**

**Clementine hears Marlon and Brody arguing. She sneaks up to them and eavesdrops into their conversation for a minute.**

**Marlon:** "You are overreacting!"

**Brody:** "You can't be serious! We have to tell them what you did!"

**Marlon:** "No Brody, we don't! We stick to the plan we discussed last night. No going back now. It has to be done."

**Brody:** "You're a fucking traitor. You can't do this!"

**Marlon:** "I can and I will. I'm doing it to keep us all safe."

**Brody:** "More like yourself you---"

**Marlon and Brody notices Clementine.**

**Marlon:** "Who's there?"

**Clementine comes out of hiding.**

**Brody:** "Clementine! How long have you been standing there?"

**Clementine:** "Long enough to be suspicious of what the hell you're both talking about!"

**Marlon:** "It's nothing. Just go back to sleep."

**Clementine:** "That doesn't sound like nothing to me Marlon. You're not getting rid of me that easily."

**Marlon:** "Fuck sake."

**Brody:** "That man Clem! We know him! I have also got something else to tell you."

**Marlon:** "Brody!"

**Brody:** "It was Marlon's fault. He gave away the 2 people last year as a trade. He's the reason they where taken."

**Marlon:** "BRODY!"

**Clementine is shocked and is visibly pissed off at Marlon.**

**Clementine:** "What?! I thought they got kidnapped! You traded them away?! How could you! What the fuck!"

**Brody:** "He done it because he's a coward. Because he's afraid to---"

**Marlon smacks Brody right on the forehead with a flashlight. The impact is enough to make Brody drop down to the floor and knock her out.**

**Clementine:** "Marlon! WHAT THE FUCK!? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

**Marlon** : "She's gonna die now and you're gonna die with her bitch!"

**Marlon runs for the exit and locks Clementine in the basement. Clementine bangs on the doors and yells at Marlon.**

**Clementine:** "MARLON YOU SON OF A BITCH! SOMEONE HELP ME! ANYONE! PLEASE!"

**No one can hear her. Clementine returns to Brody.**

**Clementine:** "Brody? Are you alive?"

**Brody is alive and wakes back up. She was pretending to be dead. She is suffering from a severe concussion though.**

**Brody:** "Oh god. Clem. I'm okay. He hit me hard though. My fucking head is pounding at 1000 degrees right now."

**Clementine:** "He locked us in here. He thinks you're dead."

**Brody:** "Well he is sadly mistaken. You're a good person Clem. I wish I got to see that sooner. Marlon said he would trade you, AJ and Mariana away if those raiders came back. To make them go away."

**Clementine:** "Let's make sure that doesn't happen then. Let's find a way out of here."

**Brody:** "I'll try Clem. It's very hard to move. My head fucking hurts. I feel like passing out again. There's a ruler over there Clem. You can use that to lift up the latch on the hatch doors. I uhhh---"

**Brody passes out. She's still alive.**

**Clementine:** "Shit. She's passed out. She's still alive. I'll have to carry her."

**Clementine heads to the exit to try and open the hatch doors with the ruler but a walker attacks her from around the corner!**

**Clementine:** "HOLY FUCK! WHERE'D YOU COME FROM?!"

**Clementine kills the walker with a few flashlight bashes to it's face. Her hands and face gets covered in blood now. She opens the hatch door successfully and carries unconscious Brody with her out of the basement and outside to confront Marlon.**

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship Status: (1) = Enemies. (2) = Very Low. (3) = Low. (4) = Neutral. (5-6) = High. (7-8) = Very High. (9) = Max. (10) = Romance
> 
> Clementine's Relationship to everyone:  
> Mariana: 9  
> AJ: 9  
> Louis: 5   
> Sophia: 6 (+1)  
> Marlon: 1 (-5)  
> Brody: 8 (+4)  
> Lydia: 6 (+1)  
> Tenn: 7 (+2)  
> Judith: 6 (+1)  
> Carl: 6  
> Henry: 5 (+1)  
> Enid: 6 (+2)  
> Violet: 9 (+1)  
> Abel: 1   
> Jake: 5
> 
> Mariana's Relationship to everyone:  
> Clementine: 9  
> AJ: 9  
> Louis: 3 (-2)  
> Sophia: 7 (+2)  
> Marlon: 6   
> Brody: 5 (+1)  
> Lydia: 5 (+1)  
> Tenn: 7 (+1)  
> Judith: 7 (+1)  
> Carl: 6 (+1)  
> Henry: 5 (+1)  
> Enid: 5 (+1)  
> Violet: 6 (+1)  
> Abel: 1  
> Jake: 5


	5. Traitors Among Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After encountering a dangerous man at the train station and now getting locked in the basement by Marlon, who has betrayed Clementine and attacked Brody for telling the truth about what Marlon did last year, Clementine has to tell the whole school what happened before Marlon gets into their head with his lies. Will Clementine successfully spread the word that Marlon is a traitor or will Marlon get to the rest first. What will happen with the raiders now that they're also confirmed back? Lots of questions await answers and Clementine must find out these answers, before it's too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the end notes for a live update of Clementine and Mariana's relationship with everyone at the end of the current chapter

**Chapter 5:** Traitors Among Us

**Clementine slowly heads out into the courtyard with Brody in her arms. The weather is also very stormy. Mariana and AJ are seen threatening Marlon with a gun. Everyone else is just sort of standing around watching.**

**Marlon:** "GET THESE PSYCHOS AWAY FROM ME!"

**Mariana:** "WHERE THE FUCK IS CLEMENTINE!"

**AJ:** "Yeah! WHERE IS SHE?!"

**Marlon:** "She's in the basement! I locked her in there! She attacked Brody!"

**Carl:** "Marlon? Is that blood on your face? What the hell man?"

**Clementine reveals herself to everyone, Brody still in her arms.**

**Clementine:** "That's bullshit! You hit her head so hard, you split it open and knocked her out!"

**Marlon:** "SHUT THE FUCK UP! THAT'S A LIE! LOOK AT HER HANDS EVRYONE! SHE'S COVERED IN BRODY'S BLOOD! When she...hit her, her blood went all over my face. She's a fucking monster!"

**Clementine notices the blood on her hands from killing the walker and she panics. Louis and a few others start buying into Marlon's lie.**

**Louis:** "Clem. What...what the fuck did you do?"

**Clementine:** "I didn't do shit! This was all Marlon!"

**Mariana and AJ both lower their weapons to listen in to what happened.**

**Mariana** : "Go ahead then Marlon. Tell them what you saw if you're really telling the truth! Go on then. We're waiting. Let's see what bullshit you come up with."

**Marlon:** "I already told you! She attacked Brody in front of me! Look at the blood on her hands and the blood on my face. Pretty obvious don't you think?"

**Mariana:** "Or a setup for your own alibi."

**Marlon:** "WHY WOULD I MAKE THIS UP! You're just defending her because you're best friends!"

**Enid:** "Alright! EVERYONE CALM THE FUCK DOWN! We can figure this out. Clem, tell us your side of the story!"

**Clementine:** "So I don't know much about last year but remember those raiders who took 2 of your friends? They didn't just take them. Marlon was the reason they got taken. He traded them away willingly to keep himself safe."

**Marlon** : "That's not true!"

**Louis:** "Marlon wouldn't do that! You have to be lying!"

**Enid:** "Clem how do you know all of this?"

**Clementine** : "Marlon and Brody where arguing in the basement. About the man we saw at the train station. When I showed up, Brody told me the truth about last year and said that Marlon was responsible for it and then told me that he would have given me, Mariana and AJ away too if they came back! Right when Brody told me that, that's when Marlon tried to kill her! The only reason I have blood on my hands is because I ran into a walker hiding in the basement when I tried to get out. Go ahead and look for yourself! I'm telling the truth!"

**Enid and Mariana both go to check the basement for the walker.**

**Marlon:** "No fucking way..." **He mutters to himself**

**Marlon lunges at Clementine and attacks her! Brody drops to the floor out of Clementine's hands and Marlon has Clementine pinned down to the floor in a struggle hold with a knife. Marlon tries to force the knife through Clementine's upper chest to kill her but she holds on and continues to struggle. Everyone starts panicking and doesn't know what to do! Louis and many others just stand by and allow it to happen.**

**Clementine:** "Someone...help...me! Don't...just...let...him...kill...me!"

**Marlon:** "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! FOR BRODY AND FOR AASIM AND MINNIE!"

**Clementine:** "VIOLET! ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GONNA LET MARLON KILL ME?! Was all that we've been through together for nothing? Please Violet! Think about it! I wouldn't lie about something about this! You have to believe me!"

**Marlon:** "HAHAHA! You don't believe her! That's the thing! You only met her like 2 days ago. Makes sense doesn't it? A new girl comes in, and now a friend of ours is probably dead! Don't let her get in your head!" **He says to Violet**

Violet: "Fuck...I...fuck."

**Clementine:** "VIOLET! I thought we meant something! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! PLEASE! NO ONE ELSE IS HELPING! YOU CAN BE THE ONE TO STEP UP! If Marlon had the chance, he would abandon you too!"

**Clementine while still struggling for her life, gives Violet the puppy dog eyes. Violet doesn't resist the eyes of Clementine and she pulls out her gun and shoots Marlon in the arm to disarm him and he gets off of Clementine. Violet rushes to Clementine's aid immediately!**

**Marlon** : "YOU FUCKING SHOT ME!"

**Violet:** "Killing her is not the right answer! Fucking psychopath! Now step back! Before I shoot again!"

**Marlon:** "Fine...I see how it is. Simping for your new little girlfriend. Whatever. Fuck both of you."

**Marlon backs off and Violet checks on Clementine.**

**Violet:** "Clem! Are you alright! Holy fuck!"

**Clementine:** "I'm okay. But holy shit. I didn't think you'd do that. Thank you so much! You saved me. You fucking saved me!"

**Violet:** "I had to. It was the right thing to do. No one else was doing shit and you have been such a very nice person to me. Once you gave me that look, I knew what I was doing was right."

**Clementine stands up and grabs Violet in her arms and straight up kisses her while holding her. Violet is stunned by this reaction from Clementine and she accepts the kiss. Everyone is stunned into silence with what they're seeing. Mariana and Enid both return.**

**Enid:** "Clementine was telling the truth! There was a walker down there, she---Oh my god. Wow. What happened here?"

**Violet:** "Marlon. He tried to kill Clem. he attacked her and these pieces of shit didn't even try to help!"

**Enid:** "Oh my god. What the fuck guys!? Why would you not help her!"

**Henry:** "We barely know this girl. She could of been a threat for all we know and we thought Marlon was doing the right thing getting rid of her."

**Louis:** "He speaks facts."

**Enid:** "Well it turns out your hunch was wrong. Good job guys. You all nearly got Clem killed by a fucking liar and a traitor. She was telling the fucking truth. What do you have to say for yourself Marlon?"

**Marlon:** "Go fuck yourself. I've said plenty. I---"

**Marlon gets shot in the head! Brody pulled the trigger! Marlon drops down to the ground dead and Brody stands up from her concussion. Everyone stares at her in shock.**

**Louis:** "Brody. What...the...fuck..."

**Brody walks over to Marlon and unloads a whole clip into him and kicks his corpse a few times. She is very pissed off at him!**

**Brody:** "What? He fucking deserved it! He tried to kill me. He thought he did too. Fucking treacherous bastard! Ain't no one gonna miss you, you son of a bitch. Fucking animal."

**Violet:** "I think you might have overdone it though..."

**Brody:** "What's done is done. You don't have to like it but I had to do it. He was gonna stab us all in the back later anyway."

**Louis** : "You don't know that! We could have set things right with him! You didn't have to murder him! He was my best fucking friend Brody!"

**Brody:** "Do best friends stab you in the back and try to sell you out to bad people? No, didn't think so. Grow a fucking hair out of your ass Louis and actually fucking man up for a change. You alone is gonna get people killed with your stupid attitude. You're like a fucking teen who can't be taught anything."

**Louis** : "Fuck you Brody. I won't forget this. I'm out of here. Deal with this shit on your own. I don't want involved."

**Henry:** "Same here. I'm walking away from this."

**Brody:** "Fine then! Run away! Clearly we know who we can't rely on. Fucking pussies."

**Henry and Louis both leave to go back to the dorms.**

**Carl:** "Clementine, you know that me, Sophia, Tenn, Judith and Enid are all on your side."

**Lydia:** "I'm with you too. I've only been here for a day and shits already crazy. I know I can rely on you."

**Violet** : "And of course you know Brody, myself and your friend AJ and Mariana are here for you."

**Clementine:** "Thanks. I appreciate it."

**Violet:** "No. Thank you. You helped us find out what Marlon was really like. If it wasn't for you finding the truth and helping Brody, we would be god knows where or even dead from those raiders. Thank you Clem. For being so brave."

**Clementine:** "Thank you. For saving me."

**Violet:** "No problem. I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

**Clementine:** "I would do the same for you."

**Mariana:** "What do you suppose we do now?"

**Brody:** "First of all, we should get rid of his body. I'd say bury it but this guy deserves no such thing. I say we burn his body."

**Carl:** "Do whatever. As long as it gets done. Also Clem. We're sorry for not believing you. Louis and Henry are still pissed about Marlon dying but they'll have to get over it."

**Clementine:** "It's fine Carl. Really."

**Carl:** "As long as we're all on level terms, then that's good enough for me."

**Violet:** "Everyone head on inside. Brody and Mariana can take care of the body. Tomorrow though, we need to scout outside and see if we can find anything that may help us know what the raiders are up to. I'll talk to Jake later. He is on watch though right now so I'll leave him be for now. Clem, now is the time me and you have a serious talk. Inside. Meet me by my dorm in 10 minutes. I'll give you time to put AJ back to bed."

**Clementine:** "Goodnight everyone. Be up early tomorrow."

**Everyone heads inside to go to sleep again. Mariana and Brody both take care of Marlon's corpse and they burn him somewhere. Clementine heads inside with AJ to tuck him back into bed in her dorm.**

**In Clementine's dorm room...**

**Clementine** : "I don't want you to worry AJ. We have this under control."

**AJ:** "He nearly killed you and I just stood there. I should of been the one to save you. I didn't though. I feel like I did bad."

**Clementine:** "It's okay AJ. It's not your fault. You just need to learn to pull the trigger next time. Violet on the other hand though is a fucking lifesaver. I never thought she'd have it in her."

**AJ:** "Yeah. She's really cool."

**Clementine** : "I owe everything to her. I will make sure I return the favour to her someday. I don't know how but I'll do it."

**AJ:** "I know you will. You always keep your promises with me. I'm sure you'll do the right thing for Violet too. Maybe even for Tenn."

**Clementine:** "Try to get some sleep AJ. We'll sort things out in the morning."

**AJ:** "Okay. Goodnight Clem."

**Clementine:** "Goodnight kiddo."

**Clementine tucks AJ in and he goes back to sleep. Clementine heads to Violet's dorm room to talk to her.**

**Inside** **Violet's dorm room...**

**Violet** : "Hey. Just wanted to talk about what just happened. I don't want you to ever think any of that was your fault because it wasn't."

**Clementine:** "I still can't believe Marlon lied to us all."

**Violet:** "To be honest I expected him to pull something like that. Marlon always came across as a snake. He got very quick karma handed to him."

**Clementine:** "He sure did."

**Violet:** "Well I'm glad you're okay. I was fucking scared as fuck when I saw you being pinned down by him. I didn't know what to do until you pleaded with your life. I should of came for you no hesitation."

**Clementine:** "You still saved me. That's all that matters. You saved me and I'm forever grateful for it."

**Violet** : "Well I'm glad to hear that."

**Clementine:** "So now that we're here. I have something to tell you. It's very important."

**Violet:** "Go ahead. I'm listening. You can tell me anything Clem. I'm here for you. No matter what."

**Clementine** : "I've came to think about it. For a good day now. You saving my life doubles down my decision. I think...well I hope...we can be more than friends. You showed me a love like no other. You fed my boy when you didn't need to give up your own food, you supported me even when you barely know me. You treated me like...family. Then you saved my life when no one else would. I think you've more than earned my love Violet. What do you say? Do you want to be...a thing with me?"

**Clementine holds out her right hand for Violet while smiling at her. Violet's face goes pale. She is trying to process what she's seeing right now and she starts blushing and she finally takes Clementine's hand and they move close to each other which leads into a very romantic kiss. They hold onto each other while still kissing. They finally stop a few seconds later and both of their faces turn red. They are in love!**

**Violet:** "Holy shit. I...wasn't expecting that. That's...just...wow. Just wow. I think I'm in love..."

**Clementine** : "I think I am too. That was...romantic..."

**Violet:** "Yeah. So we're...a thing now? Like girlfriends?"

**Clementine** : "Yeah. Girlfriends."

**Violet** : "Hell yeah. I love you Clementine."

**Clementine:** "I love you too. Girlfriend."

**They both giggle at each other while continuing to smile.**

**Violet:** "Hey Clem? Do you uh...want to sleep in here with me tonight? To celebrate our new relationship."

**Clementine thinks for a few seconds and she decides to say yes.**

**Clementine:** "Yeah. I can do that. I'm sure AJ and Mariana will be fine with it."

**Violet:** "Fuck yes! You don't how happy I am to have someone I can talk to. Someone that's there for me and vice versa. It's so fucking good!"

**Clementine** : "Sleepover! Hahaha!"

**Clementine and Violet both have a sleepover in Violet's dorm for the night. They play around and have fun for a while before eventually heading to sleep.**

**Next morning...**

**Tenn comes in and wakes up Clementine and Violet.**

**Violet** : "Hey buddy."

**Tenn:** "Clementine's here?"

**Violet:** "Oh she decided to sleep with me. We're a thing now."

**Tenn:** "Oh. okay. I see. Anyway, That guy Jake said he wanted you 2 to come outside to talk to him."

**Violet:** "Sure. We'll be out in a few minutes."

**Tenn leaves.**

**Violet:** "Woah. Clem. Look out there. Your friend Mariana. She seems to be taking an interest in that other new girl. Look out there."

**Clementine looks out the window and sees Mariana and Lydia being very friendly and close to each other.**

**Clementine:** "Hm. Maybe they'll hit it off. Would be nice if she had someone else to talk to other than me."

**Violet:** "Yeah. Reminds me of 2 other girls like them...but older. You get what I mean?"

**Clementine:** "Of course I do."

**Clementine kisses Violet again.**

**Violet:** "We should head outside and speak to that Jake guy now."

**Clementine:** "Sounds good. Let's go."

**Violet:** "After you...girlfriend."

**They both leave and head outside into the yard to speak to Jake about the situation with the raiders.**

**Outside...**

**Jake Park** : "There you are. I was wondering if you lot are ready to head out to do some scouting with me. We need to know as much as we can about these raiders. I live in the woods pretty much so I can help guide you around. I only need 1 of you with me so pick who's coming. I'll see you outside the gate."

**Jake leaves. Clementine and Violet are left to decide on who's going with Jake to do scouting.**

**Violet** : "Clem, I know you're gonna say you want to do it but are you sure? I don't wanna lose you already."

**Clementine:** "I'm sure. I need you to trust me. I'll be just fine. Can you do me one favour please. Just...don't...worry. Okay?"

**Violet:** "I'll try. Just be careful out there girl. I mean it."

**Violet kisses Clementine for good luck.**

**Clementine:** "Look after AJ and Mariana for me while I'm out. I know you can do that."

**Violet:** "You can count on me."

**Clementine:** "I know I can. Now I'll see you on the other side."

**Clementine leaves and heads outside the gate to meet up with Jake. They both venture out into the woods to search for clues.**

**Out in the forest...**

**Jake Park:** "We never got to properly meet. I tend to live in the forest a lot. With the wildlife."

**Clementine:** "That's cool. I'm guessing you're not afraid of the dead then?"

**Jake Park** : "Nah. I've learned to live around them. As long as you ain't making much noise, the won't get in your way."

**Clementine** : "You can also get through herds by covering your smell with their smell."

**Jake Park:** "That's a really good trait to know. Not many people know that one but it's good to see a fellow survivor who knows what they're doing. I can see why they sent you out with me."

**Clementine:** "I kind of volunteered to go out with you."

**Jake Park:** "Well that makes sense. Better someone who knows how to keep a level head than someone who panics all over the place."

**Clementine:** "Yeah."

**Jake Park:** "I'm sure we'll get along just fine then. We'd make a good team even though teams are what I usually avoid."

**Clementine:** "I suppose."

**Jake Park:** "Hold it. Get down! I see something over there. Some kind of...boat? A very big one too."

**Clementine:** "Fucking hell. That is big."

**They spot a large boat by the shore. It has lots of armed soldiers posted next to and on it. Jake and Clementine both spy on them for a bit from a safe distance. A few guards are seen talking on the shore.**

**Minerva:** "Come on Aasim. Don't be fucking stupid. We have 1 job. To impress them. If we do that, we can save our own asses from the grave. They gave us a chance when they very well could of killed us."

**Aasim:** "Fuck off. I don't like that. You're basically saying you give up on all hopes? Ain't no chance I'm helping these people take more of our friends at the school. Weren't we enough?!"

**Minerva:** "They fed us and gave us a home for a year now. You have to be grateful for that."

**Aasim:** "Never. I'm not doing this. You do what you want but I don't want any part of this. You're on your own Minnie."

**Minerva:** "Suit yourself then. If you try to do anything stupid, I'll stop you myself and don't think I won't."

**Aasim:** "You're just like them then. Violet would be ashamed to call you her girlfriend. Tenn would be ashamed to call you his sister."

**Minerva:** "Ashamed or not, they'll have to put up with it. This is the only way."

**Aasim:** "Whatever you fucking say. Traitor."

**They both head back onto the boat. Clementine and Jake overheard the conversation.**

**Clementine** : "Holy fuck. It's them. The 2 they lost last year. That girl...she's one of them now. They must of brainwashed her. The other guy seems against them though. There might still be time to save him."

**Jake Park:** "Maybe but we'd need a plan to get them. Seems like they're also here to find your friends as well. Probably preparing to raid your school. Let's go back now and tell the others---"

**2 soldiers find Jake and Clementine and hold them at gunpoint.**

**Lilly:** "Don't move. You thought you where real sneaky didn't you? Turn around and face me. Now!"

**They both follow Lilly's orders. Lilly and Clementine both recognise each other.**

**Clementine:** "You..."

**Lilly:** "Clementine? Is that really you?"

**Clementine:** "I remember you. You're Lilly."

**Lilly:** "Indeed. I of course didn't have the greatest past with your old group but I somehow made it even when they left me. I won't forget that they left me to die. So where are they now?"

**Clementine:** "Most of them dead. Some went missing a few years ago."

**Lilly:** "Honestly not surprised. They died protecting you. That was their mistake. They should of just left you. Would of lasted longer if they did."

**Clementine:** "They died for me because they loved me. How dare you say I wasn't worth protecting. I have a little boy myself I'm trying to protect and I'll do anything for him."

**Lilly:** "Is that so? You'll end up just like your old friends then. You'll die protecting that boy. I can make you an offer. We can take you and your boy back to The Delta. You just have to convince your friends to come peacefully and no one will be harmed. We have food, shelter and working solar panels. All we need is for you to be able to do your own part. It's a good offer."

**Clementine:** "Fuck no. I'm not helping you kidnap more kids."

**Jake Park:** "I refuse to help a child grabber like you. You people sicken me."

**Abel:** "Listen here smelly breath. No one was talking to you."

**Clementine recognises Abel.**

**Clementine:** "Fuck. It's you again. I thought you died."

**Abel:** "HA! You thunk! Sorry to disappoint."

**Abel has 1 arm cut off. His arm was chopped off since he got bit when Clementine shoved him into the walkers on the previous night. Abel smacks Clementine with his gun and she drops down to her knees.**

**Jake Park:** "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER!"

**Lilly:** "Listen you. This is personal between him and her so shut the fuck up before you get yourself hurt."

**Jake Park:** "Fucking animals." **He mutters to himself**

**Abel starts beating up Clementine with several punches to the face to the point where she starts spitting out blood from her mouth. He continues beating her up. A guy comes out of the woods behind Lilly and Abel. He has brass knuckles in 1 hand and a boxing glove in the other hand. It's Jake's friend David King. Jake signals David to attack them both. He attacks them as a distraction.**

**Jake Park:** "Clementine! Run!"

**David King:** "Yeah! Run! We got this! Get the fuck out of there!"

**Clementine runs away and as she runs, Lilly manages to land a shot on her before she escapes. It scrapes the side of her back and it makes her fall for a second. She gets back up and starts limping away. David and Jake keeps them busy and Clementine manages to escape.**

**Back in the woods...**

**Clementine limps her way back through the forest but she collapses to the ground in pain from the bullet wound.**

**Clementine:** "No! Fuck! No! I can't...go down like this. FUCK!"

**Clementine can't stand back up. Walkers begin approaching her and they close in on her. Clementine can't defend herself!**

**Clementine** : "NOOO! FUUUCK! GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY FROM ME! NOOO!"

**The walkers get to Clementine and she cannot do anything due to her being in pain!**

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship Status: (1) = Enemies. (2) = Very Low. (3) = Low. (4) = Neutral. (5-6) = High. (7-8) = Very High. (9) = Max. (10) = Romance
> 
> Clementine's Relationship to everyone:  
> Mariana: 9  
> AJ: 9  
> Louis: 2 (-3)  
> Sophia: 7 (+1)  
> Marlon: (Dead)  
> Brody: 8  
> Lydia: 7 (+1)  
> Tenn: 8 (+1)  
> Judith: 7 (+1)  
> Carl: 7 (+1)  
> Henry: 2 (-3)  
> Enid: 7 (+1)  
> Violet: 10 (+1)  
> Abel: 1  
> Jake: 7 (+2)  
> David: 5  
> Lilly: 1
> 
> Mariana's Relationship to everyone:  
> Clementine: 9  
> AJ: 9  
> Louis: 2 (-1)  
> Sophia: 7  
> Marlon: (Dead)  
> Brody: 7 (+2)  
> Lydia: 9 (+4)  
> Tenn: 8 (+1)  
> Judith: 8 (+1)  
> Carl: 7 (+1)  
> Henry: 2 (-3)  
> Enid: 7 (+2)  
> Violet: 7 (+1)  
> Abel: 1  
> Jake: 5


	6. Wounded Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After exposing Marlon and watching him get murdered, Clementine and Jake ran into the raiders after doing a scouting mission on the next day and Clementine has discovered that there is another traitor alongside Marlon. Minerva aka Minnie has decided to give up all hopes and has decided to stay loyal to the raiders despite them kidnapping her a year ago. Clementine then got attacked by the raiders and got cornered by walkers trying to escape. How will she get out of this? What will she do next and how will the school deal with the raiders that will soon knock on their door?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the end notes for a live update of Clementine and Mariana's relationship with everyone at the end of the current chapter

**Chapter 6** : Wounded Warrior

**Meanwhile back at the school later that night...**

**Clementine and Jake both have still not returned from their scouting mission. Violet begins to get worried.**

**Violet:** "I'm getting worried sick! Clementine still hasn't came back. She's been gone all day. She wasn't meant to take so long. I think something has happened to her!"

**Mariana:** "Yeah. I think so too. Should we...you know. Look for her?"

**Violet:** "I really want to look for her but I can't. It's the middle of the night and we'll end up getting lost too. We're gonna have to wait till the morning and hope for the best."

**Mariana:** "I'm so sorry Violet. I know you love her. I love her too. As a friend of course."

**Violet:** "I just don't wanna imagine what could of happened to her, you know?"

**Mariana:** "I know what you mean. Until she comes back, you can talk to me, okay?"

**Violet:** "I think I might just have to."

**Mariana hugs Violet in reassurance that everything will be okay.**

**Violet:** "I'm going to bed. I suggest you should do the same. See you later. I just hope my Clem is okay."

**Violet heads to bed. Lydia appears and talks to Mariana.**

**Lydia** : "Hey friend. What's up?"

**Mariana:** "It's Clementine. She still hasn't came back. Violet is getting worried about her. I'm worried too."

**Lydia:** "You want to look for her in the morning if she doesn't come back tonight?"

**Mariana** : "Yeah. That would be great thanks."

**Lydia:** "Anything for a good friend. I got you."

**Mariana:** "I appreciate it. I never did ask you by the way. How old are you?"

**Lydia:** "15. Why?"

**Mariana:** "Uhm...no reason."

**Lydia:** "Okay then. How old are you then?"

**Mariana:** "14."

**Lydia:** "Not far off my age. Actually feels kinda nice having a good friend at my age. Most people are older than me or way younger than me. It's kind of relaxing knowing there's someone in my age group."

**Mariana:** "I guess you can say that."

**Lydia:** "Anyway, we'll chat more tomorrow Mari. I'd love to talk more but I'm really tired. Try getting some sleep friend. Sleep is good."

**Mariana:** "Yeah. You're right."

**Lydia hugs Mariana before leaving to go to bed. Mariana leaves and heads to bed herself.**

**Next morning in the school yard...**

**Lydia, Violet and Mariana all group up in the yard and prepare themselves to head outside to look for Clementine and Jake who are still missing.**

**Lydia:** "You guys ready?"

**Violet:** "I was born ready. Let's go find Clementine."

**Mariana:** "Yeah."

**Jake comes through the gate with David. They explain the situation to everyone.**

**Violet:** "Jake! Clementine isn't with you?! Where is she?!"

**Jake Park:** "I don't know! We ran into those raiders in the woods and they attacked. My friend David here and myself both distracted them while she ran away. She's been shot as well so I don't know how far she would have made it."

**Violet:** "So this guy next to you is David? What's he all about?"

**David King:** "Listen kid. I'm this dude's friend. We've been through a lot in the past. Too much shit to explain. All that we do know is the raiders are coming to attack this place soon. We don't know when but they're coming in days, hours or even minutes. You lot need to prepare a defence for this place and fast! That's why we're here."

**Jake Park** : "Me and Clem also saw your 2 friends the raiders took last year. Out in the woods with the rest of them."

**Violet:** "Oh shit! Aasim and Minnie are still alive? Well...shit."

**Jake Park:** "Indeed they are. The dude is very eager to escape and get back to you lot. The girl on the other hand...seems to be into their cause now. Like she's been brainwashed."

**Violet:** "Fuck. I never did think they'd get into Minnie's head. Poor girl. Well if worst comes to worst, I'll have to deal with her myself if she gets in the way but we can try to help her for now."

**Jake Park** : "Just watch your ass. You cannot trust her, no matter how close you both where before the incident. I'm serious."

**Violet:** "Yeah...I know. Doesn't hurt to try to help...you know?"

**Jake Park:** "I understand that yes. She is your friend after all."

**David King:** "Where are you folk planning on heading? You look like you're all ready to head out somewhere."

**Violet:** "We're about to go out on a search party for Clementine."

**David King:** "Well good luck with that. It's a goddamn maze out in the woods. Take this map. It'll help you navigate. Since you lot are heading out, I guess Jake and I will stay here and spread the word about the raiders' activity to the rest of your friends."

**David gives them a map of the forest.**

**Violet:** "Alright. Thanks."

**Violet, Mariana and Lydia all head out into the forest to search for Clementine. David and Jake both stays behind to alert the rest of the school to the raiders' activity.**

**In the forest...**

**Violet:** "Any sign of anything?"

**Lydia:** "Nothing so far."

**Mariana:** "I heard noise over there."

**Violet:** "Hm. Let's go check it out."

**They check out the noise. It turns out to be a walker ambush!**

**Violet:** "FUCK! IT'S A GODDAMN AMBUSH! GET BACK! THERE'S A LOT OF THEM!"

**A large group of walkers all approach them and they all back up into a corner. The walkers trap them and one manages to get a hold of Violet and tries to bite her. Violet struggles for her life!**

**Violet:** "NO! NO! NOOO! GET OFF OF ME! FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! GET OFF!!!!!!"

**Someone disguised as a walker comes up behind the walkers and bashes them in the head. He throws a rock to lure away the rest of them. Violet tries to attack the disguised person thinking he's also a walker but he grabs Violet's arm and tells her to be quiet.**

**James:** "No! Stop! Too loud." **He says while putting his finger on his lips**

**James distracts away the walkers before returning to Violet and the rest.**

**James:** "Follow me."

**Lydia:** "Violet? Are you sure that's a good idea? We don't know this guy."

**Violet:** "Well he did just save us. I'm willing to take the risk."

**Mariana recognises James. Lydia recognises him too but lies about knowing him to avoid alerting him to who she is since James knows her but doesn't recognise her.**

**Mariana** : "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

**James:** "I don't know. Maybe?"

**Mariana:** "The Ranch. You where from there. A few years ago. You saved me, my friend and her boy's ass."

**James** : "Oh. Now I remember. I have something you might want to see then. Come on. Your friends can come too. Follow me."

**Everyone follows James. He leads them to his camp.**

**At James' camp...**

**James:** "Over here. I seem to have found a friend of yours last night. Wounded and almost got killed by a bunch of walkers. Barely just managed to help her out of it. A second later and her face would be walker food. She got lucky. Really lucky."

**It's Clementine! She's still alive! James managed to rescue her before the walkers killed her last night! She's sitting down by the camp fire still aching in pain from the bullet wound.**

**Violet:** "CLEMENTINE! You're okay! You're fucking okay! HOLY SHIT!"

**Violet runs over to Clementine and gives her a deep hug and kiss.**

**Clementine:** "Oh am I glad to see you!"

**Violet:** "What happened to you?"

**Clementine:** "The raiders. They shot me. I fell and a bunch of walkers nearly got me and James right here saved my life. We also know each other from a few years ago so it's been quite the night and day."

**Violet** : "Jake and his friend David told us about Minnie and Aasim and about what the raiders will do next. They're warning our friends so we can prepare a defence to fight them off."

**Clementine:** "That's good to hear."

**James:** "So who are your friends Clementine. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine."

**Clementine:** "They're cool people. I'm sure you'll like them."

**Violet:** "Hey there James."

**Lydia:** "Yeah. Hi...I guess..." **She says while trying not to sound sus**

**James:** "Do I know you from somewhere? You look familiar." **He says to Lydia**

**Lydia:** "Nope. Probably not. You might be thinking about the wrong person."

**James** : "You're probably right. You just look and sound awfully familiar to someone I know from the past."

**Lydia:** "What's their name?"

**James:** "Lydia. Short girl. Quiet. About your age."

**Lydia:** "Yeah then. That's not me then. Wrong person."

**James:** "Sorry for getting confused. My head is just in a mess after all the shit I've been through. Wherever that girl is, I hope she's alright and not in the hands of her mother. She's a terrible fucking person."

**Lydia:** "Sounds like a bad time."

**James:** "It's a terrible time."

**Violet, Clementine and Mariana all noticed that Lydia lied to James about her identity. They decide not to say anything.**

**James:** "Anyways, back on topic. You lot need to take your friend back to your school. She's still suffering from that bullet wound and it needs proper medical attention or she's gonna be dealing with an infection."

**Violet:** "Will you help us back?"

**James:** "Of course. Just stay close to me. Clementine will be a bit slow because she's hurt so try not to wander off too fast."

**James helps Clementine off of her feet and opts to help her walk.**

**Violet:** "Can I help her? She's...close to me."

**James:** "Uh sure. Here you go. Be careful with her now. She's a little heavy."

**James gives Clementine to Violet. Violet puts her arms over Clementine to help her walk. Everyone leaves James' camp to head back to the school.**

**On the way back...**

**Clementine:** "I knew you'd come back for me."

**Violet:** "I was worried about you Clem. You said you'd be fine. Turns out you weren't."

**Clementine:** "I'm sorry about that. I didn't know we where gonna bump into that form of trouble. I thought I was gonna die!"

**Violet:** "Listen. It's not your fault. Never EVER think that. No matter what happens Clem, I'm always here for you. No matter what."

**Clementine:** "Thanks. I'm always here for you too even though I'm not in the greatest shape right now."

**Clementine starts hurting in pain again!**

**Clementine** : "AH! Can we stop for a minute. I'm hurting again."

**Violet** : "Sure. Take as long as you need."

**Clementine takes a break for a minute to relieve herself of her pain. She's better now and is able to continue again.**

**Clementine:** "Okay. I'm good now."

**Violet puts her arm around Clementine and helps her walk again. They continue moving along with the rest and they finally make it back to the school.**

**Inside the school yard...**

**James:** "This is as far as I go. Take care now."

**James leaves.**

**Violet:** "Here we are Clem. Back home. Sit down. You must be in pain."

**Clementine sits down at a table to relax. The rest of the kids come out to see what's going on.**

**Enid:** "Holy shit. You found her! Is she alright? What happened?"

**Violet:** "She's wounded. She needs medical attention!"

**Louis:** "At least she's alive. Unlike someone else I know..."

**Violet gets pissed off.**

**Violet:** "You know, you can be a real shithead Louis!"

**Louis:** "Well you can blame fucking Brody for that. She didn't have to pull the fucking trigger on my best friend and you know I'm right."

**Violet:** "All I know is your ego gets in the way of common sense. I suggest you sort that out."

**Louis:** "What the fuck ever. I don't give a shit."

**Violet** : "Of course you don't because you've been a useless fucking turd for the past 2 days!"

**Louis leaves.**

**Violet** : "Yeah. That's what I fuckin thought. Fucking idiot."

**Enid:** "Know what? Fuck that guy. He's always been useless and annoying as hell."

**Violet:** "Tell me about it. He's gonna have to man up soon or he's just as good as dead."

**Brody:** "Where's Clementine? I can clean up that wound for her and she'll be good in no time."

**Violet:** "Right there. How's your head Brody?"

**Brody:** "Getting better. Can't really feel it as much now."

**Brody takes care of Clementine's wound and sends her to rest for a while to recover. Jake and David both return to explain the plan of defence for everyone.**

**Jake Park:** "Violet, Mariana, Lydia. Come with us into the admin office. We'll run through the defence plan with you."

**In the admin office...**

**Jake lays out a map of instructions and shows the points of interest of the school. He uses this map to explain a defence plan against the raiders.**

**Jake Park:** "So you see this map? This shows the whole school. We had your friend Carl and Brody tell us about the school and where everything is. So right here in the courtyard, there's not a lot of cover. We can flip those tables to provide cover and set up potential flanks to get the hit on them from."

**David King:** "Also we've been told you guys keep barbed wire in a greenhouse nearby. You can use that to cover all the walls so the raiders are forced to come though the front gate and into any potential traps and ambushes we could set up for them. You're also in luck! We know a guy who can set up a lot of deadly traps for these asshats to step in. He specialises in crafting bear traps and catching people and animals in them. We've...had our history with him. Let's just say we never used to always get along. We where once enemies but we live past that now."

**Violet:** "What's his name?"

**David King:** "His real name is Evan. We used to know him as 'The Trapper' though."

**Violet:** "Hm. Interesting."

**David King:** "Don't worry. He ain't hurting no one. We're chill with him now."

**Jake Park:** "Now as for the fall-back plan. You can fall-back into the admin building here. In here, you can set up a minefield of traps for these guys to walk into."

**Violet:** "Sounds good."

**Jake Park:** "You should probably go for the barbed wire first."

**Lydia:** "I'll go get that."

**David King:** "Then I'll come with you."

**Jake Park:** "Now someone needs to come with me so we can bring our guy Evan over here. He'll only come if one of you come with me to convince him to help."

**Mariana:** "I'll come. I have my way with words."

**Jake Park:** "You best hope you do."

**David King:** "That leaves you then Violet."

**Violet** : "I guess I can make sure everyone knows what they're doing then."

**David King:** "Good a plan as any. Alright people. Let's get to work. Good luck."

**Everyone splits off to do their jobs. Violet returns to Clementine in her dorm to check on her.**

**Inside Clementine's dorm...**

**Violet:** "Hey Clem. How you doing?"

**Clementine:** "Doing just about as good as you'd expect."

**Violet:** "Still hurts doesn't it?"

**Clementine:** "Yeah. Just a little bit."

**Violet:** "Well we're preparing defences for the school to deal with these raiders."

**Clementine** : "Good. I want to see them all die."

**Violet:** "So do I."

**Clementine:** "So I've always wondered. What did make you fall in love with me when I first showed up here?"

**Violet:** "I'm not sure actually. I could just see it. In your face. I could just see that you're 'The One'. It's just that hunch I had that I had to get to know you."

**Clementine:** "Feels like...destiny. Doesn't it?"

**Violet:** "Sort of. Kind of. Yeah."

**Clementine** : "Well I'm glad we got brought together. You're really kind, really nice, not to mention you look quite beautiful for a girlfriend. Just everything about you is amazing."

**Violet:** "Oh stop it! You're making me blush!" **She says while blushing**

**Clementine** : "Can't deny the truth though."

**Violet:** "I guess. Quick question. Are you able to stand up and walk?"

**Clementine** : "Yeah. Why?"

**Violet:** "I thought I'd ask you something then. Very important."

**Clementine:** "Sure. Go for it."

**Violet:** "So there's something I've never tried with someone I love before. I really want to try it."

**Clementine** : "What is it?"

**Violet:** "Have you ever danced with anyone before?"

Clementine: "Nope."

**Violet:** "Do you...wanna?"

**Violet holds her hand out for Clementine.**

**Violet:** "Just us. No one else around. It's something I've always wanted to try."

**Clementine accepts her offer and takes her hand.**

**Clementine:** "Can you teach me? I've never danced before."

**Violet:** "We'll make it up as we go."

**Violet and Clementine both have a small dance together before they hold onto each other at the end in a hug.**

**Violet** : "Thanks for the dance."

**Clementine:** "Yeah, we're getting better at being romantic."

**Violet:** "Hehe. Yeah."

**Clementine** : "So should we uh...make out now?"

**Violet:** "Make out? Are you sure this is the right time?"

**Clementine:** "When is not the right time? I'd say this is the perfect time. We're alone, we're already in the loving mood."

**Violet:** "Sure then. Why not."

**Violet and Clementine both move closer to each other and hold on to each other and they begin making out for a while. They eventually stop after 5 minutes.**

**Violet:** "Wow. That was..."

**Clementine:** "Hot?"

**Violet:** "Yeah. That's a good way to put it. I really enjoyed that."

**Clementine:** "Yeah. Me too. Can you spend the rest of the day with me? I need someone to talk to while I rest."

**Violet:** "Of course Clementine. Of course."

**Clementine and Violet both spend the rest of the day together.**

**2 weeks later...**

**Violet:** "God. What is taking these assholes so long to show up?"

**Clementine:** "I thought having more time was a good thing but now since they're taking so long, everyone is on edge."

**Violet:** "Tell me about it. Anyway, Evan. How's the traps? You set them up good?"

**Evan:** "They look good enough. Careful where you step. The traps are all over the front gate area of the courtyard. I altered them specifically so you know how to free yourself from them if you get caught in it. They won't know how to do it though so anyone of them who steps in one will be screwed."

**Violet:** "So how do we get out of them if we step in them by accident."

**Evan:** "By doing this."

**Evan shows Violet and Clementine how to escape his bear traps.**

**Evan** : "Here. Try it on this one. Step in it and try to free yourself."

**Violet:** "Are you fucking crazy?! I'll lose my fucking ankle."

**Evan:** "This trap has padded jaws on it. It won't hurt you. I designed it so you can try freeing yourself from it as practice. It's good to know this in case it does happen by accident."

**Violet:** "Fair enough. I guess I'll try it."

**Violet steps in the bear trap and tries to free herself.**

**Evan:** "The latch is right there. Pull that to free yourself."

**Violet:** "Oh. I see."

**Violet frees herself.**

**Evan:** "Nice. You got it down."

**Clementine:** "Alright. Thanks for the help Evan."

**Evan** : "No problem. Anyway, go check on your friends. They look like they need help. I'll see you around."

**Evan leaves.**

**Violet** : "Everyone else seems to be ready for this. Evan has the traps ready and we're all good to go then. Now we just wait. It's getting dark by the way, we should probably head to bed soon. Wanna head to the top of the bell tower with me? We can look at the stars together. It'll be romantic. Come on. You'll like it."

**Clementine** : "Sure. Lead the way."

**Violet takes Clementine to the top of the bell tower.**

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship Status: (1) = Enemies. (2) = Very Low. (3) = Low. (4) = Neutral. (5-6) = High. (7-8) = Very High. (9) = Max. (10) = Romance
> 
> Clementine's Relationship to everyone:  
> Mariana: 9  
> AJ: 9  
> Louis: 4 (+2)  
> Sophia: 7   
> Marlon: (Dead)  
> Brody: 8  
> Lydia: 8 (+1)  
> Tenn: 8   
> Judith: 7   
> Carl: 7   
> Henry: 4 (+2)  
> Enid: 7   
> Violet: 10   
> Abel: 1  
> Jake: 7   
> David: 7 (+2)  
> Lilly: 1  
> James: 7  
> Evan: 6
> 
> Mariana's Relationship to everyone:  
> Clementine: 9  
> AJ: 9  
> Louis: 4 (+2)  
> Sophia: 7  
> Marlon: (Dead)  
> Brody: 7   
> Lydia: 9   
> Tenn: 8   
> Judith: 8   
> Carl: 7   
> Henry: 4 (+2)  
> Enid: 7   
> Violet: 8 (+1)  
> Abel: 1  
> Jake: 7 (+2)  
> David: 6   
> James: 6  
> Evan: 6


	7. The Battle of Ericson's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning that the raiders will be coming to attack the school soon, Clementine and the gang prepared a plan to repel their attack. Will they successfully defend the school and at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the end notes for a live update of Clementine and Mariana's relationship with everyone at the end of the current chapter

**Chapter 7:** The Battle of Ericson's

**At the top of the bell tower...**

**Violet:** "Hey there Clem. I'm glad you came up with me. This means a lot that we get to spend some time together. It's been stressful for all of us for the past 2 weeks."

**Clementine:** "Yeah. With those raiders holding off on their attack for so long, it's putting everyone on edge. Like have you seen Louis recently? I think he's losing it."

**Violet:** "I know. He needs to try and calm down. We'll end up killing each other before the raiders get the chance."

**Clementine** : "So what's your thoughts on Mariana and Lydia? They seem to be taking some great interest in each other."

**Violet:** "They don't realise they both like each other. At some point though, one of them will eventually admit their feelings to the other. It will probably take some sort of traumatic event to send them into each other's arms. Kind of like when you ran into my arms when I saved you from Marlon."

**Clementine:** "I'll never forget that day Violet. When you saved me...I just didn't think at all or hesitate. Straight into your arms and into the best kiss of my life I go. As for Mariana, I suppose you're right. It probably will take a traumatic event to send them into each other's hearts."

**Violet:** "They seem good for each other. Real cute. Just like you."

**Clementine:** "Aw...don't make me blush. You're the cutie here." **She says while blushing**

**Violet:** "So let's get to why I actually took you up here. To look at the night time stars. Together..." **She says while holding Clementine's hand**

**Clementine:** "Alright. Let's do it!"

**Violet:** "Sit down here with me. You won't fall to your death. Probably."

**They both sit down on the edge and look up at the stars together while holding hands.**

**Clementine:** "Know any constellations?"

**Violet:** "So everyone is born under a certain sign right? It determines your personality."

**Clementine** : "That's astrology, not astronomy."

**Violet:** "Ah fuck it. Let's just make our own up. It's not like people remember the old way right?"

**Clementine:** "I suppose."

**Violet:** "Ok let's do it. So you see that up there? It's an angel."

**Clementine:** "Oh yeah."

**Violet:** "So for this personality, it would be someone who's full of light, has tons of energy and is good with other people. Anyone we know?"

**Clementine:** "Hm. I think this one is for Mariana."

**Violet:** "Yeah actually. That's a good one for her. She's really good at keeping people happy and is always eager to give it all she's got."

**Clementine:** "Yeah and that's why we're as good of friends as we are. It's why we get along so well."

**Violet:** "Yeah. It shows. You'd be good for that one but you're a lazy little shit hahaha. So the energy part doesn't match you."

**Clementine:** "Yeah yeah..." **She says sarcastically**

**Violet:** "Alright so here's another one I can see."

**Clementine:** "What can you see this time?"

**Violet:** "A sword. So for this one, the person is strong, knows what they're doing, someone you'd want with you in a fight. Gets shit done. Doesn't take shit from no one. Any ideas on who matches this?"

**Clementine:** "Sounds like me."

**Violet:** "Yeah, that one's good for you. I like that."

**Clementine:** "I'd say you're good too."

**Violet:** "Yeah but you suit it much better than me."

**Clementine:** "Thanks."

**Violet:** "Alright so now I see a bird."

**Clementine:** "A real one?"

**Violet:** "No silly. A star bird."

**Clementine:** "Oh. Okay. I see it."

**Violet:** "So a bird is free. It can go anywhere it wants. It can just fly away and keep going forever and escape reality."

**Clementine:** "You wish it was you don't you?"

**Violet:** "I think all of us would want to be a bird. Just be able to get the fuck away from this mess we're in and never come back. Maybe one day we will."

**Clementine:** "Yeah. That would be nice."

**Violet:** "I think that's all. It's been really nice spending time with you. I know I say this too much but it's because I seriously mean it. I love you Clem. I really do."

**Clementine and Violet both have a romantic kiss while sitting in front of the beautiful clear night.**

**Clementine:** "I love you too Vi."

**They hold hands for a few minutes while still staring at the stars together. They both get interrupted a few minutes later by Evan shouting up at them from below.**

**Evan:** "CLEM! VIOLET! YOU NEED TO COME DOWN NOW! IT'S TIME!" **He yells from below**

**Violet** : "Fuck. They must be here. Be careful out there Clem."

**Clementine** : "You too."

**They kiss again for a short second before climbing back down from the bell tower. They return to the courtyard to regroup with everyone else.**

**In the yard...**

**Violet:** "So they're here?"

**Evan:** "Yup. Spotted them lurking in the woods. Everyone is in position. Get behind something. I'll run interference."

**Violet and Clementine both take cover behind the tables. Evan waits in position to run interference. Lilly and her people begin ramming the front gate.**

**Lilly** : "Keep pushing!" **She shouts at her people while ramming the gate**

**Violet:** "Clem. I can't believe they're here! I'm so fucking scared!" **She whispers to Clementine**

**Clementine:** "I need you to try and stay calm. Please." **She whispers to Violet**

**Violet:** "Okay. It's just scary though. Like what if we die?" **She whispers to Clementine in fear**

**Clementine kisses Violet. This cheers her up.**

**Violet:** "Okay. I'll be brave. I can do this." **She whispers to Clementine**

**Clementine:** "That's it. We'll get through this. I promise. I'll do whatever it takes to protect you." **She whispers to Violet**

**Lilly and her people finally gets through the gate. They march inside with horse carts to take people away. Everyone is currently hiding behind cover.**

**Lilly:** "Clementine? I know you're around here somewhere. Show yourself!"

**Abel:** "Come on out kids. We'll find you either way."

**Evan comes out of hiding to intervene. He has a shotgun and body armour equipped and aims his gun at them to threaten them.**

**Evan:** "Alright! That's far enough! Take any step closer and you might just get your face blown off."

**Abel:** "Uh huh..." **He says sarcastically**

**Lilly:** "Same can be said to you old man. So where's our new recruits at?"

**Evan:** "These kids don't belong to you and I ain't gonna let you take them. You'll have to go through me first."

**Lilly:** "Search the yard. If the old dude moves, shoot him."

**The raiders begin searching the yard while Evan is held at gunpoint.**

**Lilly:** "Come on out now! Minnie and Aasim said they've been adapting to their new lifestyle! They said their new lives are better, safer and that you should join them!" **She shouts towards all the kids**

**No one listens to Lilly's lies and they all remain quiet.**

**Lilly:** "Minnie also said she missed her brother the most!"

**Tenn tries to come out of hiding but Clementine signals him not to. He fails to listen and comes out anyway to try and learn about his sister. He walks up to Lilly.**

**Tenn:** "Where are they?"

**Lilly** : "Let me take you to them."

**Evan:** "TENN! DON'T! YOU KNOW SHE'S LYING! They took your sister away from her home! Her home little man! You cannot trust this lady!"

**Tenn backs off but Lilly grabs him. Evan charges at Lilly and pushes her into a beartrap. He gets shot in the chest and falls to the ground.**

**Lilly:** "FUCK! GET ME OUT OF THIS! FUCK!!!!"

**Clementine:** "ATTACK!" **She shouts**

**All of the kids come out of cover and begin firing at the raiders.**

**Clementine:** "TENN GET DOWN!"

**Tenn tries to run away from the raiders and just before he gets away, Abel lines up a shot and right as he fires, Henry dives right in front of Tenn to protect him. Henry takes the shot and dies!**

**Louis:** "GOD DAMMIT! HENRY! NO!!!"

**Violet:** "Holy shit Tenn! Get over here quickly!"

**Violet drags Tenn to safety.**

**Lilly:** "GET ME OUT OF THIS FUCKING BEARTRAP!"

**Abel:** "Everyone kill who you have to! Take the rest!"

**The raiders begin pushing back everyone with supressed gunfire. They don't realise that Evan isn't actually dead. Evan is currently playing dead. The raiders finally manage to free Lilly from the bear trap. Lilly is severely injured.**

**Clementine:** "Everyone fall back! Into the admin building!"

**Half of the kids all fall back into the admin building. The other half all split up and try to hide outside.**

**Inside the admin building...**

**Clementine, Sophia, Lydia, AJ and Judith all rush upstairs and they hide. Abel along with 2 other raiders barge into the building and 2 of them walks into bear traps.**

**Abel:** "Motherfucker! I'm gonna get you pieces of shit! GET BACK HERE!"

**Clementine:** "Guys, run! I'll get his attention." **She whispers to her friends**

**Judith:** "Okay." **She whispers**

**AJ:** "I'm coming with you Clem." **He whispers**

**Clementine:** "Just stay close." **She whispers to AJ**

**AJ and Clementine both head into the office to divert Abel's attention to them. Judith, Lydia and Sophia all run in a different direction. Abel chases after Clementine and AJ.**

**Inside the admin office...**

**Clementine** : "AJ, close the door!"

**AJ tries to close the door but Abel kicks it open before he gets the chance to lock it. Abel comes in and attacks Clementine and holds her down on a table.**

**Abel:** "Looks like it's just me and you now! Your friend Lilly ain't here to show pity for you this time! When I see someone like you. Weak, small afraid. I bet a lot of people died to get you here. Wouldn't it be a shame if all of their efforts where for nothing huh?"

**Clementine struggles to break free from Abel's grasp. AJ comes at him with a sharp pole and stabs him in the foot forcing him to release Clementine.**

**Abel:** "FUCK! YOU LITTLE FUCK!" **He screams in pain**

**Abel backs up to the balcony ledge and Clementine pushes him over it. Abel drags her down with him. They both fall into the courtyard where the rest of the kids are still fighting in. Abel gets back up and kicks Clementine in the face, knocking her** **out.**

**Violet:** "CLEMENTINE! GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER YOU ASSHOLE!"

**Violet rushes at Abel and manages to get him away from Clementine. Abel grabs Violet and drags her to the horse cart and Violet tries to struggle free. Clementine recovers and stands back up.**

**Violet:** "NO!! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME! NO!"

**Louis also gets grabbed!**

**Louis:** "NOOOO! NOT ME! NOT ME!"

**AJ rushes at Louis to try and help him but also ends up being grabbed!**

**Clementine:** "FUCK! AJ! What the hell is he doing?!" **She says to herself**

**Clementine draws her gun out and has to decide on who to save.**

**Violet:** "CLEM! SAVE LOUIS AND AJ! I'LL...BE...FINE! SAVE THEM!"

**Clementine starts showing tears that are coming out of her eyes as she still hesitates on who to save. She finally decides to save someone. She decides to save Violet!! She fires her gun at Abel which knocks him away from Violet long enough for her to get away from him. Violet is shocked by Clementine's decision to save her over AJ and Louis.**

**Violet:** "NO! NOT ME! SAVE THEM! GOD DAMMIT! Fuck..." **She shouts at Clementine while sad**

**Abel joins up with the raiders who caught Louis and AJ and he helps them put them into the horse carts. The horse cart carrying them escapes.**

**Abel** : "EVERYONE GET OUT! WE'VE CUT OUR LOSSES. FALL BACK AND RETURN TO BASE! FALL BACK!"

**Abel and the raiders all fall back and begin to run away.**

**Lydia:** "Clementine, Mariana, I'm so sorry but I have to do this. You'll understand soon enough. Talk to James when you can and tell him who I am. He'll know what to do. Goodbye...for now."

**Lydia runs at the raiders that are fleeing and surrenders to them willingly. They take her with them.**

**Mariana:** "LYDIA! WHAT THE FUCK! NO!!!"

**Clementine:** "Mariana, let her go. She must of done it for a reason."

**Mariana:** "IT BETTER BE A GOOD FUCKING REASON! THAT SHIT IS FUCKED UP!" **She shouts while crying**

**Clementine hugs her.**

**Clementine:** "LILLY! GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!"

**Lilly is the last raider to run away but she cannot run away due to her bear trap injury inflicted to her earlier. She tries to limp away but David runs up to her and sweeps her down by her legs. The rest of the raiders escape with the captured people, leaving only a few walkers behind for the school kids to deal with. They deal with the walkers successfully and successfully capture Lilly for questioning. Evan stands up from his dead playing session. The raid is over.**

**David** : "Evan! You're still alive!"

**Evan:** "I was playing dead. The body armour stopped the bullet from actually getting me"

**Violet:** "Clem! Holy fuck. What...just happened there?"

**Clementine:** "It...it happened so fast. I didn't know who to choose. I just...went with my heart and I picked you."

**Violet:** "Not that I don't appreciate that you saved me, it's just crazy that you picked me over your boy. Like holy shit."

**Clementine:** "I didn't have a lot of time to pick and I swore I would protect you Vi. No matter what. Did I do a good job?"

**Violet grabs Clementine in her arms and gives her a deep kiss.**

**Violet:** "Of course you did. But fuck me, what are we gonna do? They took AJ and Louis. Then Lydia gave herself up to them. That was fucked up."

**Clementine:** "I know. I wonder why she done that though?"

**Violet:** "Not a clue but I hope whatever her plan is works."

**Mariana:** "I really hope it does. I was going to admit my feelings for her too. This is so fucked up. I loved her." **She says while crying**

**Violet and Clementine both comforts Mariana.**

**Clementine:** "Getting AJ back is gonna be top priority. I just hope he's alright."

**Violet:** "For your sake I hope he is. You could of left me to save him you know."

**Clementine:** "I know but I didn't. What's done is done. We gotta just overcome and deal with what's happened now."

**Violet:** "Yeah...I know. It's just Louis though. I'm worried he's gonna go shit crazy when he's with them. He can't cope too well under pressure."

**Judith is seen giving Tenn a hard time.**

**Judith** : "Tenn. Why did you come out of hiding? You got Henry killed. I'm not mad at you but you did just get one of our people killed. You need to learn that you cannot trust them no matter what they say to you."

**Tenn:** "I'm...I'm sorry. I really thought she was genuine."

**Judith:** "Well it's over now. You'll have to be extra careful next time this type of thing happens. Just...be careful next time. I don't want to see you getting killed for being stupid."

**Tenn:** "I know. I understand now. I'm really really sorry."

**Judith hugs Tenn while they look at Henry's corpse.**

**Carl** : "We should bury him. It's a sad day for us indeed and we---Oh fuck! No! God...Brody. Fuck..."

**Carl finds Brody also dead. He looks at her in sadness. Enid comforts him.**

**Enid:** "God. I'm sorry. She was a good person. Helped us get rid of Marlon and was always kind to us all. I'm sorry Carl."

**Carl:** "She was one of the best."

**Evan:** "Well at least we all have a lead to these assholes. It's a good thing we caught their main leader."

**Jake:** "That is true. We can learn their whereabouts with this woman's help. I hope you're good at interrogations David because you and Evan are going to be gathering info from her."

**David:** "Oh we can do that. Easy."

**Lilly is seen grunting in pain while sitting down on the ground helpless.**

**Clementine:** "Put her in the basement and get to work on her. I need to help my friends with our dead friends."

**David, Jake and Evan all carry Lilly to the basement and they tie her up and interrogate her. The rest of the people at the school all have a funeral for Brody and Henry.**

**Inside Clementine's dorm after the funeral...**

**Violet:** "So what do we do now?"

**Clementine:** "Lydia said to talk to James and mention who she is. Said he'd know what to do."

**Violet:** "So her surrendering to them is a set up plan?"

**Clementine:** "Yup. Seems like it. I just hope it works."

**David walks in.**

**David:** "So the woman said she wouldn't tell us where the raiders took your friends. She did however say that her people uses a callout code to signal to each other that they're friendlies. If you ever run into one of them and they notice you but can't see you, then say 'Rockingham' to them and they should ignore you."

**Clementine:** "Luckily me and Jake already know where they will have taken our friends. There is a boat by the shore in the woods. They'll definitely be there."

**David:** "Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that. I did save you 2 weeks ago from there. How could I forget."

**Clementine:** "That's our plan then. I need to go meet up with James and explain the situation. Lydia said he'll know what to do. Here's hoping she's right."

**David:** "Then do that then. I'll send Evan to go with you as an extra man."

**Clementine:** "Violet and Mariana will also come with me."

**David:** "Then good luck. I'll watch over the rest of your friends for you."

**Clementine:** "Where's Lilly now by the way?"

**David:** "That woman? Oh we killed her. She served her purpose and eliminating her is the safest call."

**Clementine:** "Good."

**Violet:** "Come on girlfriend. Let's go to bed. Together..."

**Violet holds Clementine's hand.**

**Clementine** : "Together."

**Violet and Clementine both leave to head to Violet's room to go to bed together. In the next morning, Mariana, Violet and Clementine all head out into the forest to look for James. Evan escorts them.**

**At James' camp...**

**James:** "You're...you're back. I saw those people. They took 3 of your friends."

**Clementine:** "I have important news for you. One of them surrendered to them willingly and said it was all part of a plan and said you'd know what to do."

**James is confused.**

**James:** "Who said that?"

**Clementine:** "Lydia."

**James' jaw drops.**

**James** : "Oh shit. That was Lydia? She lied to me. She's the one I recognised that said she isn't Lydia. I don't blame her for lying though. She probably thought I was friends with the whisperers still. Well technically I am still friends with them but I don't hang out with them anymore. I know exactly what she's planning."

**Clementine:** "So what's the plan then?"

**James:** "You won't like this Clem but her intentions is that I tell the whisperers that those people has Alpha's daughter."

**Clementine:** "Who is Alpha?"

**James:** "The leader of the whisperers. She is very dangerous and she is also Lydia's real mom. Lydia ran away from her because she's a psycho. Lydia will have turned herself into the raiders so that I can tell Alpha that they kidnapped her. When she's told that her daughter was kidnapped, she will want to mount up for revenge. Alpha will destroy everything about those raiders in order to get Lydia back. On paper it's a good plan to get the whisperers on your side but if you want to get Lydia back, you're going to have to fight the whisperers when the raiders are dealt with. I hope you'll be ready for that."

**Clementine:** "If it saves our friends and gets me my boy back, then I'm down to take the risk."

**James:** "Okay then. I'll go out and inform Alpha about Lydia's whereabouts then. Do you know where they took her?"

**Clementine:** "Yes. A boat by the shore down that way."

**James:** "Okay. I'll let her know then. Keep an eye out for me by the school gate tonight at midnight. I'll update you as to how to get on that boat while the whisperers are distracting them with their own attack."

**Clementine:** "Okay. Thanks James."

**James:** "No problem. And good luck."

**Clementine and the rest all return back to the school. James heads out to inform Alpha about Lydia's kidnapping and James also uses that time to scout out the boat so the school kids have information of what the guard patrol patterns are like.**

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship Status: (1) = Enemies. (2) = Very Low. (3) = Low. (4) = Neutral. (5-6) = High. (7-8) = Very High. (9) = Max. (10) = Romance
> 
> Clementine's Relationship to everyone:  
> Mariana: 9  
> AJ: 9 (Captured)  
> Louis: 4 (Captured)  
> Sophia: 7  
> Marlon: (Dead)  
> Brody: (Dead)  
> Lydia: 9 (+1) (Captured)  
> Tenn: 8  
> Judith: 8 (+1)  
> Carl: 7  
> Henry: (Dead)  
> Enid: 7  
> Violet: 10  
> Abel: 1  
> Jake: 7  
> David: 7   
> Lilly: (Dead)  
> James: 7  
> Evan: 7 (+1)
> 
> Mariana's Relationship to everyone:  
> Clementine: 9  
> AJ: 9 (Captured)  
> Louis: 4 (Captured)  
> Sophia: 7  
> Marlon: (Dead)  
> Brody: (Dead)  
> Lydia: 9 (Captured)  
> Tenn: 8  
> Judith: 8  
> Carl: 7  
> Henry: (Dead)  
> Enid: 7  
> Violet: 9 (+1)  
> Abel: 1  
> Jake: 7   
> David: 7 (+1)  
> Lilly: (Dead)  
> James: 7 (+1)  
> Evan: 7 (+1)


	8. The Enemy of My Enemy Is My Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After losing AJ, Louis and Lydia to the raiders, Clementine and the rest of the gang all have asked James for help getting them back and his only option offered is to gain the trust and help of The Whisperers who will be very likely to help in exchange for Lydia. How will this go? How will they get their friends back off of the boat? How will they deal with the whisperers after the raiders are gone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the end notes for a live update of Clementine and Mariana's relationship with everyone at the end of the current chapter

**Chapter 8** : The Enemy of My Enemy Is My Friend

**At the school...**

**Evan:** "Alright Clementine. I'm going to head back to my camp for now. I'll return at midnight for when James should be back with information."

**David:** "Me and Jake will stay here with you. In case something happens, you have our help."

**Clementine:** "Thanks."

**Evan:** "Stay safe out there. Also you can keep the beartraps. Might find them useful for something. Remember. If there's anything you must know about beartraps, then I'm your guy."

**Evan leaves and returns to his camp in the woods.**

**Mariana** : "I know this is a weird time Clementine but are you sure we can trust that guy James with helping us get Lydia back?"

**Clementine:** "He seems okay."

**Mariana:** "Like I know we've met him before back when we hit the ranch but we don't know for sure if he's changed from his old ways. What if he's only helping us because he knows about Lydia now. Nothing is stopping him from turning on us and taking Lydia back to the whisperers where she ran away from in the first place."

**Clementine:** "It is a shot in the dark but it's our only chance to get our friends back. Lydia allowed herself to be captured for this reason. So that the whisperers have a reason to help us fight back against the raiders. It was a ballsy plan on her half but it might just pay off."

**Mariana:** "Maybe, but we will have to deal with the whisperers after the raiders are gone. We both know how dangerous they are."

**Clementine:** "We ill cross that bridge when we get to it. For now, let's just focus on the raiders. They're an enemy of us and the whisperers. A mutual problem we both have basically."

**David:** "I've heard that before. You ever heard the old saying 'The Enemy of My Enemy Is My Friend'?."

**Clementine** : "No but that's pretty accurate to what this is right now."

**David:** "Indeed. So as long as the raiders still have Lydia, we can use the whisperers as help against them."

**Clementine:** "Yep. It's just gonna be a bit complicated once the raiders are dealt with but as I said, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

**David:** "Alright."

**Violet:** "Clementine, come with me to my room. Got some stuff to tell you. Might as well since we're waiting for James to come back tonight anyway."

**Clementine:** "Okay. I'm coming. Catch the rest of you later."

**Clementine and Violet both head to Violet's room to have a private conversation.**

**Inside Violet's room...**

**Violet:** "I was thinking about something Clem. Something we could all do tonight. Because keep in mind, we could die tonight."

**Clementine:** "So what's on your mind?"

**Violet** : "I was thinking we should throw a party. We have the stuff to do it. We have Tenn and Judith who could paint something inspirational on a banner we could hang up. We have the old headmaster's gramophone to play his old records on. Finally, we also have coloured candles to give the room some mood lighting. What do you think?"

**Clementine:** "I like that idea actually."

**Violet:** "I always thought if we're going to die, we might as well have the fun of our lives first."

**Clementine:** "Yeah."

**Violet moves closer to Clementine and gives her a pin with stars on it.**

**Violet:** "I made you this."

**Clementine:** "Stars..."

**Violet:** "This is my way of saying thank you for being there for me when I needed you most. I put stars on it so you never forget last night when we looked at the stars together. Nice little bonus."

**Clementine** : "Thank you. This means a lot. I'll always be here for you and don't ever forget that."

**Violet:** "What you did last night during that raid proved it. That must of been really tough for you though. Both, Louis and AJ needed you as well as me. How did you pick between us though? We all needed you and you picked me."

**Clementine:** "To be honest I thought I could help you all. I thought I had enough time to save you and my boy."

**Violet:** "But you picked me first. I greatly appreciate that you saved me but I kinda wish you saved your boy first now. I can't stress how sorry I am that he got taken. Must be rough on you."

**Clementine** : "It is rough but I just have to deal with it. I can't let my emotions get in the way of what needs to be done which is saving them."

**Violet:** "It's good that you can be tough but if that was me in your shoes, I would have a rough time coping with that. I'm really glad I have you on my side Clementine."

**Clementine:** "I've stopped trying to be super emotional ever since that incident that happened to me many years ago with one of my old groups."

**Violet starts feeling sympathetic for Clementine and is interested in what happened to her years ago.**

**Violet:** "What happened? And how serious was it?"

**Clementine** : "It was...horrible. We came across the worst kind of bad people imaginable back when I was only 11 years old. One of them brutally assaulted me in a very fucked up way. it's something I'll never forget ever. It traumatised me for a good few years. I've only now just started to close up on it and not let things affect me emotionally much anymore. It was honestly the worst day of my life. I literally had stab wounds all over me and I felt gross. Couldn't feel a thing for a good few days. I still have scars of the wounds all over me."

**Violet:** "I know this is a weird question and all but...can I have a look at those wounds? I need to see what you're talking about. If you don't mind."

**Clementine:** "Fuck it. Go for it. You're my girlfriend anyway. What's there to be scared of. Just pull up my shirt from behind and have a look yourself."

**Clementine takes her bag off and puts it down and Violet lifts up the back end of her shirt to look at the stab wound scars on her back. Violet gasps very deeply at what she saw, stops looking at her back and turns her around to hug her in deep sympathy.**

**Violet:** "Holy fuck. That's horrible. Did the guy who done that pay for it?"

**Clementine:** "Of course he did. We did more than just kill him. I went complete ham on his ass. Enjoyed every single moment of his death."

**Violet** : "I'd imagine you would of. I'm so sorry that you went through that."

**Clementine:** "It's the past now anyway. I was thinking maybe one day, we could...you know? Since we're girlfriends and all. If you get my meaning."

**Violet blushes.**

**Violet** : "Oh. Really?" **She says while still blushing**

**Clementine** : "Uh...yeah..." **She says in the tone that she assumes that Violet knows what she means**

**Violet knows what she's talking about.**

**Violet:** "Oh, okay. I'd like to try that someday." **She says in a confident tone**

**Clementine:** "Of course! Just know that now is not the time though. Maybe after we're all safe and we know that no one is coming back, I might think of trying that with you."

**Violet:** "I look forward to it! Never truly loved someone that much before to try that."

**Clementine** : "Me neither. I'm glad we do love each other though."

**They hug each other and kiss as well.** **Judith and Tenn both walk in on them.**

**Judith:** "Dang. What have I walked into?"

**Clementine** : "2 great lovebirds showing affection to each other."

**Violet:** "You can say that..."

**Judith:** "Uh...gross."

**Violet:** "Hahaha. You're still too young to understand love. Wait till you hit your teen years Judith. You will start feeling it for someone out there."

**Judith:** "Yeah. I suppose. But who though? Barely anyone will be my age. Mostly grown ups at that point."

**Violet and Clementine both stare at each and think of the same thing. They nod at each other in acknowledgement. They are both thinking that AJ will be good for her since they're both currently the same age.**

**Judith:** "What are you both nodding at each other for? Something you want to tell me?"

**Violet:** "Oh...it's nothing. Don't worry."

**Judith:** "If you say so..." **She says in an unconvinced tone**

**Tenn:** "Now to why Judith and I came up. You asked for us earlier Violet so we came up now."

**Violet:** "Oh. Yes. Right, so we're planning on throwing a party tonight before the big attack. We could use your master art skills Tenn to draw us some beautiful images to hang up on the wall for inspiration. Also could use your help painting some words onto a banner. Like an inspirational message. I figured you and Judith would be good at those tasks."

**Tenn:** "Sure! What do you want us to draw and what words do you want on the banner?"

**Violet:** "Maybe draw a picture of all of us defeating the raiders and getting our friends back and all being happy and safe?"

**Tenn** : "Yes! I'd love to do that. I know just what to do. Judith can help."

**Clementine:** "I know what to put on the banner. How about 'See you on the other side!'?" 

**Violet:** "Wow Clem. That's fucking great. I never thought of something that good."

**Tenn:** "Sure. Judith can paint that on the banner."

**Judith:** "Yes!"

**Violet:** "Alright then. Can you go find the others and tell them about the party?"

**Tenn:** "Sure. Also Carl and Enid said they want to show you both something. Meet them by Clem's room they said."

**Violet:** "Cool. Can do. Alright, we'll see you in a bit then."

**Tenn:** "Okay. talk to you later. Come on Judith, let's go make the decorations for the party!"

**Judith:** "Yeah!"

**Tenn and Judith both leave to prepare the decorations for the party. Violet and Clementine both head over to Clementine's room to talk to Carl and Enid who are both waiting for them there.**

**Inside Clementine's room...**

**Enid:** "Hey Clem! You made it. I assume Tenn and Judith told you to come here?"

**Clementine:** "Indeed they did."

**Mariana:** "So we have big news for you Clem regarding the attack we'll be doing tonight."

**Carl:** "So we thought if we're going to take back our friends with or without the help of James' fucked up cult, we thought we might as well ensure that the raiders never come back again."

**Violet:** "What do you mean by ensuring they won't come back?"

**Enid:** "We're gonna blow up the boat!"

**Violet:** "That's fucking insane! How do you propose we do that?"

**Enid:** "Carl here knows how to make make pipe bombs with the stuff in that greenhouse. He used to mix crazy shit all the time in the earlier years."

**Violet:** "How will a tiny pipe bomb blow up a huge ass fucking boat?"

**Carl:** "That's the thing Vi. It won't. But...I can evolve my science skills into giga brain science skills. I can use that stuff to make a huge fucking explosive device that will blow them all to hell! I read some books in the school library about explosions at sea and shit like that. Pretty rad stuff. The key is the boiler. What we can do is plant this big bomb I will craft into the boiler and it should explode when the boat engine starts or when it's been in the boiler long enough to get enough heat. The tricky part is to time the explosive so it happens when we get off of the boat."

**Everyone likes that plan.**

**Violet:** "To be honest, that's not the worst plan of all time. But who's going on the boat for our friends though?"

**Clementine:** "That's not a question. I'm going on there. My boy is on that fucking boat Violet. If anyone's going on there to get them out, it's me."

**Violet:** "But you could...die."

**Clementine holds Violet's hand.**

**Clementine:** "I know you mean well for me and I fucking love you Vi, but this is my boy! I'd rather risk dying for him than not risk it and having someone I don't know going in there for him."

**Violet:** "I guess you're right. If you're going in there then so am I. I'm not leaving you Clem. You have my love and I cannot just leave you in there alone without someone you can truly trust."

**Clementine:** "I can trust Mariana too but thanks!"

**Mariana:** "So you're saying I gotta come in too?"

**Clementine:** "It's really up to you."

**Mariana:** "Well of course I'm coming. AJ is just as much of a son to me as he is to you. We have been on the road for a few years now Clem. We're like sisters remember."

**Clementine:** "Indeed we are my friend."

**Enid:** "If you 3 are going in, I guess Carl and I along with the rest will try to keep things under control outside. We can try causing distractions and hopefully distract those whisperers long enough that you can get Lydia out of the boat and out of their sight too. They will be looking for her remember. That's the main reason they're helping us remember."

**Clementine** : "Yeah. We know."

**Violet:** "Oh by the way, we're throwing a party tonight for inspiration. Meet us in the music room tonight. That's where it takes place. Let everyone else know."

**Enid:** "Awesome! Will do. Also forgot to say, I'm really happy for you and Clem. I knew you could do it Violet. You're both really good for each other."

**Carl:** "I actually agree with that. You both are actually rather cute together. I rarely ever say the word cute but I had to enforce it here because it's true. Maybe one day I might make moves on Enid over here. You never know hahaha."

**Enid:** "Uh huh. We'll see about that buckaroo. Don't get too comfy though. I might just...stab you in the eyes. Just kidding, I won't actually do that."

**Carl:** "Cool. Anyway, we'll head out and tell everyone else about the party and the plan. Get some rest for now you 3, you're gonna need it." 

**Clementine:** "Okay, bye!"

**Carl and Enid both leave to do their own thing. Clementine, Mariana and Violet all hang out for the next few hours.**

**Later that night in the music room...**

**Violet puts on some country music.**

**Violet:** "This used to be Ruby's favourite type of music. Ruby was an old friend that we lost last year when the raiders killed a few of us."

**Carl:** "So what colour should we use for the light?"

**Violet:** "I think Clem should be the guest of honour to choose."

**Carl:** "Actually yeah. I agree. So we doing Green, Purple or Red?"

**Clementine:** "Maybe red?"

**Violet:** "Red? Interesting colour."

**Clementine:** "Red because you know? Love?"

**Violet:** "Oh...I get it. Thanks."

**They turn on the music and light the red candle. Everyone either dances to the music or sits down on the floor and chats up their friends. Violet and Clementine dance together. They chat while dancing and holding hands.**

**Violet:** "So aren't you scared about tonight?"

**Clementine:** "A little. If we believe, we can pull this off."

**Violet:** "Yeah, we can. We totally got this."

**Sophia:** "Oh hey guys. I see you're both...getting along."

**Violet** : "Yeah, we totally are!"

**Sophia:** "In honour of Louis, let's play a game."

**Clementine:** "Yeah. We should do that."

**Sophia, Carl, Mariana, Enid, Clementine and Violet all play a card game together. Everyone else is dancing or chilling by the side.**

**Clementine:** "So what do we play this time? We haven't played since that night with Marlon."

**Violet:** "Louis would love this one. Let's play truth or dare."

**Sophia:** "You can play truth or dare with cards?"

**Violet:** "You can in this version. So basically how it works is the person who draws the highest card gets to ask. Lowest has to answer. Everyone got that?"

**Carl:** "Awesome! Let's do this then. This'll be fun."

**Round 1**

**Carl draws the highest card. Sophia draws the lowest.**

**Carl:** "Okay Sophia. Truth. What is the grossest thing you've ever eaten and why?"

**Sophia:** "This one is easy. I once ate a can of beans that was expired for at least 2 years. I ended up puking everywhere. It was horrible but you know...I had to eat something and I was starving."

**Carl:** "Damn."

**Clementine:** "I ate a guy's leg once. I kid you not. Back at the start of this when I was only 8, we walked into a farm full of cannibals. Sick people. They made us eat our friend's leg and it was gross. Worst thing I've ever put in my mouth."

**Everyone is shocked.**

**Violet:** "Fuck me. I thought that other thing you told me earlier was bad enough. Damn Clementine. You've been through some rough shit."

**Clementine:** "Indeed I have but I'm still alive and breathing."

**Violet:** "Indeed you are."

**Round 2**

**Enid draws the highest card. Mariana draws the lowest.**

**Enid:** "I'll hold off on the dares for now. Truth. Have you ever had to kill someone you love. And why?"

**Mariana:** "Wow. Straight into the hardcore questions. Fortunately no. I have however watched people I love die. My own family. Clementine was there to witness some of it. It wasn't pleasant."

**Enid:** "Sorry I asked."

**Mariana:** "It's okay."

**Round 3**

**Violet draws the highest card. Enid draws the lowest.**

**Violet:** "This'll be good. I know just what to make you do. This will be a dare."

**Enid:** "Do your worst!"

**Violet:** "You have to kiss...Carl."

**Enid:** "Oh...shit!"

**Carl and Enid both look at each other in shock!**

**Violet:** "Also. No baby kisses to the cheek. Right slam centre into the lips. Do it now."

**Enid hesitates.**

**Carl:** "Listen. It's okay. You totally got his! You can---"

**Enid puts her hands on Carl's cheeks and kisses him. This makes his face turn red in shock. Everyone else just watches.**

**Carl:** "Damn. I'm not gonna lie to you there, you are one fierce ass kisser. I totally dig it!"

**Enid:** "So you liked it?"

**Carl:** "Uh...I don't know what you're talking about." **He says very sarcastically and nervously**

**Violet:** "Hahaha! At least we confirmed that theory! They do like each other."

**Carl:** "Okay. You got us. I swear I'll get you back Violet! Mark my words hahaha!"

**Violet** : "Fite me boi."

**Round 4**

**Carl draws the highest card. Clementine draws the lowest.**

**Carl:** "Winner winner again! Alright Clem, time for some spicy dares. I dare you to punch someone right here out of us 5. Put some muscle into it too."

**Clementine:** "I don't like hurting people but if you really want me to..."

**Clementine punches Carl in the stomach. Everyone laughs at him.**

**Carl:** "God dammit! I knew you was going to pick me. You little shit hahaha. You do pack a mean punch though, I'll give you that."

**Clementine:** "Careful what you ask for my man."

**Violet:** "Instant fucking karma right there. How's it feel?"

**Carl:** "Shut up you. Of course she wouldn't hurt you hahaha."

**Violet:** "Well obviously..."

**Round 5**

**Clementine draws the highest card. Violet draws the lowest.**

**Clementine:** "Oh Violet, Violet, Violet. I know what I have in store for you."

**Violet:** "Oh boy. What are you gonna ask me to do?"

**Clementine:** "Let's see if you have the guts. Punch me now. Right here. In the face. Do it."

**Everyone is shocked!**

**Carl:** "Woah! Clementine is not messing around! She means business. Would you do that to your own girlfriend though Violet?"

**Enid:** "I actually kinda want to see if she actually does it."

**Violet:** "Fuck. You can do this Vi. You can do this. Let's prove her wrong." **She says to herself**

**Clementine:** "Well? You gonna do it?"

**Violet raises her first and goes to punch Clementine but just before her fist meets her face, she stops herself and grabs Clementine into a romantic kiss instead!**

**Carl:** "Woah! I never saw that coming either to be honest. Very wholesome though. I respect it!"

**Clementine:** "Well I guess you're really my true love then. You passed my little love test."

**Violet:** "Aw! Thanks! I couldn't hurt you Clem. You're too nice to me for me to do that."

**Clementine:** "Aw it's fine. I was hoping you wouldn't anyway hahaha."

**Round 6**

**Sophia draws the highest card. Carl draws the lowest.**

**Sophia:** "Alrighty Carl. Truth. If you had to kill one of us here right now. Who would it be and why?"

**Carl:** "I guess it would be myself. I couldn't kill any of you. You're all too nice of people. That's my answer."

**Everyone smiles at him and is very wholesome towards him. They all give him a hug.**

**Sophia:** "Wow, that is so wholesome! You would do that...just for us?"

**Carl:** "Yeah. You're all like a big family to me. If I had to, I would sacrifice myself to save the family, which is all of you."

**Sophia:** "Well that's so sweet of you. Anyway, I think we'll end it there."

**Carl:** "Remember when Minnie used to sing don't be afraid when we all got scared and was about to do something big like what we're doing later tonight?"

**Enid:** "Yeah, it's just a shame we can't play it on the piano without Louis."

**Carl:** "Violet could sing it. She probably has the best voice here. Nothing against you by the way Enid."

**Enid:** "Nah, it's fine. I actually agree with you there that Violet has the best voice. Come on Vi, do you wanna sing it for all of us?"

**Clementine:** "Would you do it for me?"

**Violet:** "Okay. Sure. Yeah. I can do that."

**Everyone in the room sits down and Violet stands in front of them all and sings "Don't be afraid". After she stops singing, Clementine blows out the candle and everyone crashes for a few hours before waking up again later at midnight.**

**Outside by the school gate at midnight...**

**James along with Alpha, Beta and the whisperers are all waiting by the gate. Clementine, Violet and David opens the gate to talk to them.**

**James:** "Hello Clementine. This is Alpha and Beta."

**Alpha:** "So you're the one who witnessed my girl get taken? She was with you I assume. Yes?"

**Clementine:** "Uh...yeah. She found our school, stayed for a bit and then these assholes attacked us and they got her along with our friends."

**Alpha:** "I can make you a deal then. We can help you get your friends back from them. We have plenty enough people to help you with the attack. All I need in return is my daughter. If you give her to us, I will consider that as a sign of good faith. Since we're too easy to spot on that boat, you're going to have to sneak onboard to grab Lydia and your other friends."

**Clementine:** "That's what we were planning anyway."

**Alpha:** "Good. We can easily cause enough ruckus outside to keep those assholes busy and focussed on us and the walkers. So remember the mission. Get on that boat, get Lydia and your other friends out and then meet me by the shore and hand over Lydia. Then you lot can all return to your home and you won't have to see us again. Fail to give Lydia back or if she gets killed then you will be sorry sons of bitches."

**Clementine:** "Alright. We understand."

**Alpha:** "Then we should get along just fine then."

**Clementine:** "Cool."

**Alpha:** "Okay Clementine. James will take you to the boat where they are and will talk you through the plan we have along the way. The rest of us will be waiting on James' signal to attack. Good luck."

**Alpha and the whisperers all move out into the forest. James takes all of the school kids to the boat where the raiders are.**

**On the way to the boat...**

**James:** "Hey there. I need to warn you that even though Alpha is playing cool for now, she will not stick to the deal. She will take Lydia and will kill you all anyway. My advice for you all is to take the girl and fucking run."

**Clementine** : "Won't they just come back for us?"

**James** : "Trust me, I have a backup plan for that. I found some friends in the forest earlier today that are just as eager to get rid of the whisperers as you and Mariana are. They'll be waiting to strike when the time is right so keep your eyes out for them. Let's just say they don't mess around at all. They're pretty serious folk. Seems like the whisperers have pissed them off a lot for them to want to actively hunt for them."

**Clementine:** "Well having more allies is always helpful."

**James:** "Indeed. Come on now. Let's get there."

**At the shore near the boat...**

**James, Clementine and the school gang all prepare to attack. James tells them his plan and some useful information to know when on the boat.**

**James:** "So since Clementine, Violet and Mariana are all sneaking onboard, they will need to sneak through the herd. To do that, you will have to cover yourself in walker guts to hide your smell."

**Mariana:** "Clem and I knows how to deal with that. We've done it before. I don't know about you though Violet."

**Violet:** "I can do it. I don't mind. Maybe I want to smell like shit with my girlfriend. Girl's night out hahaha!"

**James:** "The rest of you should all stay here by the shore and help me run interference."

**Violet:** "Let's hit this shit!"

**Violet, Clementine and Mariana all cover themselves in walker guts.**

**Violet** : "Ready to go girlfriend?"

**Clementine:** "It's now or never! Let's get my boy and let's get our other friends!"

**Carl:** "Don't forget this Clem. Remember. Put it in the boiler and waste no time getting out."

**Carl gives them the bomb.**

**Violet and Clementine kiss each other. James gives Alpha the signal and she sends the walkers onto the shore to distract the raiders. Clementine, Violet and Mariana all move in behind the walkers.**

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship Status: (1) = Enemies. (2) = Very Low. (3) = Low. (4) = Neutral. (5-6) = High. (7-8) = Very High. (9) = Max. (10) = Romance
> 
> Clementine's Relationship to everyone:  
> Mariana: 9  
> AJ: 9 (Captured)  
> Louis: 4 (Captured)  
> Sophia: 7  
> Marlon: (Dead)  
> Brody: (Dead)  
> Lydia: 9 (Captured)  
> Tenn: 8  
> Judith: 8  
> Carl: 8 (+1)  
> Henry: (Dead)  
> Enid: 8 (+1)  
> Violet: 10  
> Abel: 1  
> Jake: 7  
> David: 7  
> Lilly: (Dead)  
> James: 7  
> Evan: 7  
> Alpha: 4  
> Beta: 4
> 
> Mariana's Relationship to everyone:  
> Clementine: 9  
> AJ: 9 (Captured)  
> Louis: 4 (Captured)  
> Sophia: 7  
> Marlon: (Dead)  
> Brody: (Dead)  
> Lydia: 9 (Captured)  
> Tenn: 8  
> Judith: 8  
> Carl: 8 (+1)  
> Henry: (Dead)  
> Enid: 8 (+1)  
> Violet: 9  
> Abel: 1  
> Jake: 7  
> David: 7  
> Lilly: (Dead)  
> James: 7  
> Evan: 7  
> Alpha: 4  
> Beta: 4


	9. The Battle of The Delta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After partying, forming a temporary alliance with The Whisperers, and getting even more close and romantic with Violet. Clementine is ready to move in on the boat to get her friends back with the help her friends and The Whisperers. A mission like this may get some of Clementine's friends killed and/or herself killed. How will Clementine and her friends overcome this? Who will they deal with The Whisperers once they get Lydia safely off of the boat? What sacrifices have to be made?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the end notes for a live update of Clementine and Mariana's relationship with everyone at the end of the current chapter

**Chapter 9:** The Battle of The Delta

**Clementine, Mariana and Violet begin moving through the herd on the beach and they slowly make their way up to the boat. The raiders spots the walkers and starts opening fire! They are still unaware that they're being attacked.**

**Guard 1:** "WALKERS!" **He shouts from the boat**

**Guard 2:** "TAKE THEM OUT! THERE'S LOTS OF THEM!" **He shouts from the boat**

**Abel:** "DEAL WITH THEM NOW! WE HAVE TO MOVE THE BOAT SOON. GET IT DONE!" **He shouts at his guards**

**Clementine's team continues moving through the herd. They stand behind walkers to use them as cover against the raiders' gunfire.**

**Clementine:** "Keep it up! Use the walkers as cover. As long as we get up to the pier, we should be able to sneak in undetected. Stay close or split up across the pier. It's up to you."

**Violet:** "I'll split up. No use clumping together. Makes it easier for them to spot us if we do that."

**They split up across the shore and continue making their way up to the pier leading to the boat. David and Jake both head over to the horses and they set the hay on fire to scare off the horses. This spooks the raiders.**

**Guard 1:** "THE HORSES ARE RUNNING AWAY!"

**Abel:** "SOMEONE GET OVER THERE AND SEE WHAT'S GOING ON!"

**Enid and Carl both heads over to the supply raft and steals the supplies. This alerts the raiders to their presence!**

**Guard 2:** "SUPPLIES ARE GOING OVERBOARD!"

**Abel:** "FUCK! KEEP YOUR EYES OUT PEOPLE! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! NO ONE IS ALLOWED IN OR OUT!"

**Meanwhile next to the shore...**

**Alpha:** "Excellent! It's working. They're too busy dealing with the walkers that they won't notice Clementine and her friends heading inside. They do know we're here now though."

**Judith:** "So...uh, what do we do?"

**Alpha:** "Leave this to me and Beta. We know what we're doing. We'll keep them focussed on us. This'll buy your friends enough time to get in, get your friends and my girl Lydia and get out."

**Judith:** "Okay. Good luck."

**Alpha:** "We don't need luck little girl."

**Alpha and Beta both walk into plain sight amongst the walkers and they intentionally draw the raiders' attention by throwing rocks at them from afar.**

**Abel:** "What the fuck?! SHOOT THEM! WE HAVE ATTACKERS! OVER THERE!" **He shouts**

**Alpha and Beta both pull out a pack of throwing knives and with very sharp long range throwing skills, they take out 2 guards on the boat all the way from the pier with the knives. This makes Abel panic!**

**Abel** : "HOLY FUCK! THEY'RE FUCKING GOOD! KEEP YOUR HEADS DOWN! TAKE THEM OUT! CONTAIN THE SITUATION!"

**Clementine's team all make it up to the pier and begin sneaking around the side through the water.**

**At the pier...**

**Clementine** : "We can sneak around here to get to the entrance. Keep your heads down and stay close."

**The walker guts begin washing off as they are walking through the water.**

**Violet:** "The walker guts are washing off!"

**Clementine:** "Shit. Look out for walkers then."

**They make it around the side and they begin sneaking up to the entrance while avoiding the searchlights.**

**Clementine:** "Oh shit. That was close. They almost saw us! Entrance is up here. Come on."

**They run up to the entrance and Clementine gets attacked by 2 walkers in front of the entrance!**

**Clementine:** "AH!! HELP! HELP ME!"

**Violet and Mariana both help her out.**

**Clementine:** "Jeez. Thanks for that."

**Violet:** "Looking out for each other."

**Clementine holds Violet's hand for a second.**

**Clementine:** "Of course. Come on now. This is our way in. Think you could fit up there Vi?"

**Violet:** "I don't know but I'll try. Give me a boost!"

**Clementine and Mariana both boost Violet up so she can crawl into the gap above the boat gate. She fits in and opens up the entrance to the boat for them.**

**Clementine:** "Fucking A. Good shit Violet. Let's get in there and find our friends."

**They head inside.**

**Inside the bottom deck of the boat...**

**Clementine:** "Okay. Looks clear. Boiler should be just around the corner somewhere down here. Be very quiet. We don't want to fuck this up now."

**They sneak around the bottom deck until they find the boiler room.**

**Mariana:** "This is it. That's the boiler. So...should we do this now?"

**Violet:** "Yeah. We do this now. It should take a while for this thing to heat up enough anyway. We just have to pray they don't start the boiler anytime soon."

**Clementine holds her breath deeply while putting the bomb into the boiler.**

**Violet:** "Good job. We won't have a lot of time left. Let's find our friends."

**Clementine** : "Where would they hold our friends though?"

**Violet:** "Maybe we check upstairs?"

**Clementine:** "Okay. I'll be right behind you."

**They begin searching for their friends.**

**Meanwhile by the holding cells on the mid deck...**

**Lydia, Louis and AJ are all locked up! They are all in separate cells. Minerva and Aasim are both guarding the cells.**

**Minerva:** "Those people attacking out there. Do you think they're with the others from the school?"

**Aasim:** "I don't know! They're scary though. They look like serious folk! What the hell are we gonna do?"

**Minerva** : "We wait. We do our job and guard the cells. They cannot leave!"

**Aasim:** "If you say so then okay."

**Minerva:** "Finally, you're listening to reason."

**Louis:** "Fuck you Minnie! I thought you where better than this! What happened to you?!" **He yells at her from inside the cell**

**Minerva:** "Shut the fuck up Louis. Abel already warned you to shut up or he'll hurt you. You don't want that do you? So if I was you, I'd keep your head low if you know what's good for you."

**Louis:** "Whatever. Fucking bitch. Violet would be ashamed to call you her girlfriend. As a matter of fact, she's already moved on from you. Onto somewhere better."

**Minerva gets annoyed. She bangs on Louis' cell door.**

**Minerva** : "FUCK You! You little shit! Who the fuck would be better for her?"

**Louis:** "A girl who saved our lives. Who helped us fight off Marlon! Who helped us fight you people!"

**Minerva:** "Oh. That Clementine girl. Fuck that bitch. Her leadership is gonna get everyone killed! My brother is gonna get killed BECAUSE OF HER! How can Violet turn to someone like her?!"

**Louis:** "Because she's better than you. She isn't afraid. She isn't a coward like you. She's the perfect match for Violet."

**Minerva:** "You need to shut the fuck up before you make me mad!"

**Louis:** "Or what? You can't handle the truth? You afraid of the truth? Like Marlon?"

**Minerva opens Louis' cell and beats up Louis viciously!**

**Lydia:** "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!"

**Minerva:** "GIVING HIM WHAT HE DESERVES!"

**Lydia:** "NO ONE DESERVES THAT! STOP!"

**Minerva stops beating up Louis. Louis starts whimpering in the corner.**

**Lydia:** "You see what you've done?"

**Minerva:** "Well he shouldn't of pissed me off."

**Lydia:** "Look at him Minnie. He's fucking scared. Haven't you done enough?"

**Minerva doesn't answer Lydia. Minerva goes to walk away and is met by Clementine, Violet and Mariana who all draw their guns on her!**

**Minerva** : "What the fuck!? What are you doing here!"

**Clementine:** "We're here for some people that doesn't belong to you!"

**Minerva:** "Clementine..."

Clementine: "So? You gonna give us our friends back or are you going to make us do this the hard way?"

**Minerva notices Violet.**

**Minerva:** "Violet! I thought you were better than this!"

**Violet:** "I changed. Into someone better! What you're doing right now is not the way! Give us our friends back! You can come back home with us. Where it's safer. No more violence. No more death. The way it used to be."

**Minerva:** "No death huh? What about Marlon then? Is him dying because of Clementine considered no more death?"

**Violet:** "He gave you and Aasim away! He was a fucking traitor! Make this easy for yourself Minnie. Come back home. Leave this place behind."

**Minerva:** "I swear! If you got Tenn involved in this! Please...just tell me that he's okay."

**Clementine:** "He told me that he wants you to come back home. Safe and happy."

**Minerva:** "Shit. Okay. I'll help you. Get your friends and get out. When you find Tenn. You grab him and you run. Hurry! You don't have a lot of time before the others come back to check on me."

**Clementine, Violet and Mariana all move towards the cells. Minerva opens the cells for them to get their friends.**

**Lydia:** "Oh fuck! Clementine! Thank god you're okay! Please check on Louis. He's in rough shape."

**Violet:** "I got AJ Clem! Go get Louis from in there. Mariana will get Lydia."

**Clementine goes into the cell to check on Louis.**

**Clementine:** "Louis? Are...you okay?"

**Clementine as she walks up to see if Louis is okay, gets knocked out from behind by Minerva. She then threatens Mariana and Violet with her bow!**

**Minerva:** "DON'T FUCKING MOVE! GET IN THERE! BOTH OF YOU!"

**Violet:** "MINNIE! WHAT THE FUCK!"

**Minerva:** "DO IT VIOLET! BEFORE I SHOOT YOU! YOU TOO LITTLE GIRL!"

**Mariana and Violet both surrender and walk into a cell. Minerva locks all of them in the cells. Aasim looks clearly frustrated.**

**Aasim:** "Minnie! What the fuck? You're a fucking snake! How could you!"

**Minerva:** "You wanna go in there with them? I'm warning you Aasim. Don't fuck this up."

**Aasim:** "No. Of course not!"

**Minerva:** "Then start fucking listening. Stay here with them. I'll go get Abel. I don't want to trust you but I have to."

**Minerva leaves to go get Abel.**

**Aasim** : "I'm so sorry guys. I can't let you out or they'll kill me. I do have a plan to help you escape behind their backs though."

**Violet:** "She's fucking crazy! What the fuck happened to her Aasim?"

**Aasim:** "They brainwashed her. It's too late to save her now. It may just be a matter of time before we have to take her out."

**Violet:** "Yeah. I think you're right. It's a shame really. She used to be good. Now, she's so much different. Like I don't know her anymore."

**Aasim:** "You got that right. Listen. She's gonna bring that crazy dude down here. He will not be messing around. Try and play it cool and act like you're following their rules. At least for a few minutes. When the time is right and he leaves, that's when I'll break you out."

**Violet:** "Thank you for helping us."

**Aasim:** "No problem. No matter how much they kept me alive, I will always stay loyal to my real friends. After what Minnie just done to Louis, I want her to suffer anyway."

**Violet:** "What did she do?"

**Aasim:** "She beat him up. His face is completely swollen and bruised. She went ballistic on him. She seems to have a problem with your friend Clementine in particular. I think she might...try to kill her."

**Violet:** "Not on my watch!"

**Aasim:** "So it is true then. You are both together?"

**Violet:** "Yeah. We are. She's the best person I've ever met and I love her."

**Clementine wakes up next to Louis.**

**Clementine:** "Louis? Louis! Are you okay?"

**Louis continues whimpering and he hugs Clementine. Clementine feels sorry for him. Louis' face is completely bruised and swollen and he can barely talk.**

**Clementine:** "Oh my god! What...what did they do to you?"

**Louis mumbles at her but she can't understand what he's saying.**

**Clementine:** "Your face. It's swollen to hell! Did they attack you?"

**Louis nods yes.**

**Clementine:** "I'm...I'm so sorry. I...should of helped you back during the raid. I shouldn't of let them take you. Is AJ okay? Did they hurt my boy?"

**Louis nods no.**

**Clementine** : "Oh thank god!"

**AJ:** "Clem! Is that you?!" **He shouts at her from across cells**

**Clementine:** "AJ!"

**Violet:** "Oh shit! You're awake! Minnie fucked us!"

**Clementine:** "I can tell. What about this guy?"

**Aasim:** "I'm on your side. I can't get you out right now though. When the time is right, I will give you the signal. For now we have to wait this out. Minnie and Abel should be back soon so it's too risky."

**AJ:** "Clem! Why didn't you help me! Back during that raid."

**Clementine:** "AJ. I am so fucking sorry. It was a hard decision and I didn't have enough time to make my choice. It just sort of happened."

**AJ:** "Please! Promise me that you'll never leave me again!"

**Clementine** : "I promise!"

**Lydia:** "So did you guys stick to the plan I had intended? Did James tell you?"

**Clementine:** "Yeah. He told us. About the whisperers. His friends Alpha and Beta are out there as we speak. Causing ruckus to keep the raiders busy."

**Lydia:** "We're going to have to sneak off of here without Alpha seeing us. She's fucking dangerous and she will do anything to get me back. I can't let that happen. If you give me back to her, she will kill you anyway. She's only playing cool right now because you're helping her get me back. Trust me, I know her."

**Clementine:** "Yeah, we know. James warned us."

**Lydia:** "Oh. Okay."

**Mariana:** "Lydia. If we got off of here alive, I want to tell you something. I've been meaning to tell you this for a good week now."

**Lydia:** "Sure. When we're off and safe."

**Abel and Minerva both return.**

**Abel:** "Well well well. Look what we have here. Intruders. You all thought you could sneak on here like ninjas didn't you?"

**Minerva** : "Thank you Aasim. For watching them."

**Aasim nods at her in acknowledgement.**

**Abel:** "So then. I have questions for the one called Clementine."

**Minerva:** "In that cell over there."

**Abel heads over to Clementine and Louis' cell and he opens it and walks inside to talk to Clementine. Minerva stands with Abel as a bodyguard.**

**Abel:** "So. Clementine! Remember me?"

**Clementine:** "I fucking remember you."

**Abel:** "Yeah. You and your boy. You tried to kill me back at the school. You also have a good friend of mine back there. So you're gonna tell me right now. What did you do to Lilly! Where is she!"

**Clementine doesn't answer.**

**Abel:** "Maybe this will give you more incentive."

**Abel punches Clementine in the stomach and kicks her knee caps. Clementine kneels down in pain! She begins coughing in pain.**

**Abel:** "So then. Do you want to answer me now? WHERE THE FUCK IS LILLY!"

**AJ:** "SHE'S DEAD! WE PUT A BULLET IN THE BACK OF HER HEAD!" **He shouts at him from the other cell**

**Abel turns his attention to AJ and gets mad at him.**

**Abel** : "FUCK YOU! You little shit! No wonder you'll end up dead like Clementine. You take your attitude from her. Anyway, you're not my problem. Clementine. I must tell you a story while I'm here. Lilly would of told you this one. So back when our new friends Minerva and Aasim got taken, we asked them to give all they can for the group. We welcomed them, treated them right and gave them something worth fighting for. Your friends might have told you that some other people got killed by us when we came to your school last year. That's not what happened. We had other kids we took too to welcome into our community. 3 fellows known as Mitch, Ruby and Omar. They never actually died when we took Minerva and Aasim. We took them too. The thing is, they rejected every offer we gave them and every sign of respect we gave them. Minerva and Aasim where the smart ones and they helped make our community better. They accepted our offers and showed their worth. Minerva, tell us what happened to the ones who didn't accept our love."

**Minerva:** "I...I killed them."

**Everyone is shocked! Aasim is too as he was never told about this. Aasim stays quiet though while the others scream at Minerva.**

**Violet:** "Minnie, what the fuck! PLEASE! Tell me that isn't true! Please!"

**Louis:** "No Minnie! No! How could you! They where our friends!"

**Abel:** "Your own friends. Why would you do that Minerva? Tell them."

**Minerva:** "They where trying to get us killed. Aasim and I had to show loyalty to the place we called home."

**Abel:** "You see Clementine? You can be like them. You can become one of us. What do you say? You're one of us now. It's up to you, you can be the loyal kid or be the dead kid."

**Clementine is stunned into silence. She doesn't respond. Violet starts raging and screams at Abel while banging on her cell door.**

**Violet:** "You brainwashed her! FUCK YOU, YOU CRAZY FUCKING LUNATIC! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME?! I'LL KILL YOU!" **She screams at Abel**

**Abel:** "Alright, that's enough! I'll show you Clementine that we aren't messing around. Minerva! Pull the mouthy one out of the cell! It's time we show people that actions have consequences and that we can't have behaviour like this in our group."

**Minerva opens Violet's cell and drags her out. Abel whips out a cleaver and holds Violet on the floor while preparing to chop off one of her fingers.**

**Violet:** "NO! FUCK YOU! GET OFF OF ME!"

**Abel:** "STAY STILL!"

**AJ's cell is opened since he was in the same cell as Violet. AJ sneaks up behind Abel and goes to attack him to get him off of Violet. Clementine nods at him to do it. Aasim sees what they're doing and turns a blind eye to it. AJ jumps on Abel and bites his ear off!**

**Abel:** "FUUUUUCKKKK! YOU LITTLE FUCKING SHIT! GET OFF OF ME!"

**Abel pushes AJ off of him. He turns his attention to him and kicks AJ in the face! Minerva drags Violet back into the cell.**

**AJ:** "I'll kill you! We killed Marlon! We killed Lilly! I'll kill you next!"

**Abel:** "You little bastard! Tough little shit aren't you? Actually...this is good. You'd make a great soldier. A tough little rodent like you would make this cluster fuck of a mission worth it. Along with Clementine since her crazy ass tried to get on here under the cover of a herd in the first place. You'd both make great soldiers. Come with me son. I got some stuff to talk to you about boy."

**Abel grabs AJ and drags him out to take him to the upper deck! Minerva locks Violet in the cell again.**

**Clementine** : "Let him go!"

**Abel:** "Minerva! Keep an eye on these little shits! I'm gonna start up the boiler! We're getting out of here!"

**Abel heads upstairs with AJ and he starts the boiler on the way up.**

**Minerva:** "Don't you DARE look at me like that! This is the only way!" **She shouts at Clementine**

**Violet:** "WHO ARE YOU!? LOOK AT WHAT YOU'RE DOING!"

**Minerva turns her attention to Violet.**

**Violet:** "Minnie, please. I'm sorry that you got taken last year but it's not too late to come back. Please. Think about what you're doing."

**Minerva:** "I'm sorry but this how we do it. You can all be fine if you just listen to them. Please Violet. Just listen to them! I'm trying to help you!"

**Aasim unlocks Clementine's cell while Minerva isn't looking. Minerva turns back to Clementine.**

**Clementine:** "Fuck you Minerva."

**Clementine stands up and rams the unlocked door open. The force knocks Minerva down to the floor.**

**Aasim:** "Clem! Help me get these open!"

**Clementine and Aasim begins opening the other cells.**

**Violet:** "Clem! LOOK OUT! BEHIND YOU!"

**Minerva attacks Clementine from behind and knocks her to the floor in a struggle hold. She injects a knife into Clementine's upper chest and tries to kill her. Clementine manages to pull out the knife before she dies and is now struggling for her life!**

**Minerva:** "YOU'RE THE FUCKING PROBLEM HERE! I WON'T LET YOU GET THEM ALL KILLED!"

**Aasim and Violet both hold Minerva at gunpoint!**

**Violet:** "MINERVA STOP!"

**Aasim:** "DON'T DO IT!"

**Minerva:** "FUCK YOU! I CAN'T LET HER LEAVE!"

**Violet:** "Shit!"

**Minerva goes to finish off Clementine and Violet stops her by smacking her in the head with her gun. This knocks her out.**

**Violet:** "Clem! Holy fuck! Are you okay?"

**Clementine:** "Yeah...I'm fine."

**Lydia:** "Thanks for getting us out!" **She says to Aasim**

**Aasim:** "No problem. Let's get you all out of here."

**Clementine:** "I need to go find AJ!"

**Violet:** "Go! I'll catch up in a few minutes."

**Lydia:** "I'm coming with you Clem."

**Clementine:** "See you all on land."

**Aasim:** "You will. Good luck."

**Clementine:** "I wouldn't advise waiting around. We planted a bomb on the boat!"

**Aasim:** "Noted. Stay safe."

**Clementine** : "You too."

**Clementine heads upstairs with Lydia to find AJ. The rest all plan to escape the boat.**

**On the upper deck...**

**Abel is seen talking to AJ. He also is seen interrogating another person, They caught Jake!**

**Abel:** "I guess this explains all the walkers. Little shit probably thought he was smart didn't he?"

**Jake:** "Fuck you. You don't scare me."

**Clementine:** "Shit. They caught Jake."

**Lydia:** "We better go help them. Come on Clem."

**Abel:** "Well we all know what happens to trouble makers. They die. AJ, how about you do the honours of shooting this man for his crimes. Do it! Now!"

**Abel gives AJ a gun and he points the gun at Jake. He doesn't pull the trigger and stalls time. Clementine and Lydia eventually both run out and attack Abel and his guards. Lydia kills the guards and Clementine goes for Abel. Abel tries to kill Clementine by throwing her overboard but Lydia stabs him in the leg and knocks him down to the ground. AJ now points the gun at him while he's down. Abel pleads for his life.**

**Abel:** "Wait! AJ! STOP! Don't do it! We'll let you leave! I'll tell my people to let you leave! We won't bother you again!"

**AJ:** "You're lying! Clem! Let me shoot him!"

**Lydia:** "Clem, this is your choice. I can't tell AJ what to do for you."

**Clementine recovers and stands up. She orders AJ to shoot Abel.**

**Clementine:** "DO IT AJ! SHOOT HIM! KILL HIM!"

**AJ takes down Abel and Clementine grabs the gun off of AJ and uses it to unload a whole clip into Abel's corpse in a fit of rage. She also spits on his body.**

**Jake** : "Holy crap! Clem! Calm down! Calm down CLEM!"

**Clementine calms down.**

**Lydia:** "Clem. Are you okay? You went mental there."

**Clementine:** "Sorry. Got a bit angry there. At least he's dead now. Let's get off of here."

**Lydia:** "Yeah. Jake, take AJ and get him to safety. I need to head off alone with Clem so that Alpha doesn't spot us on the shore."

**Jake:** "Okay. Good luck. Let's go now before---SHIT!!!!!"

**Clementine** : "THE BOMB!!!! HOLY FUCK!!!! RUN!!!"

**The bomb explodes and the boat begins exploding! Clementine and the rest are all knocked out by the explosion!**

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship Status: (1) = Enemies. (2) = Very Low. (3) = Low. (4) = Neutral. (5-6) = High. (7-8) = Very High. (9) = Max. (10) = Romance
> 
> Clementine's Relationship to everyone:  
> Mariana: 9 (MIA)  
> AJ: 9 (MIA)  
> Louis: 7 (+3) (MIA)  
> Sophia: 7  
> Marlon: (Dead)  
> Brody: (Dead)  
> Lydia: 9 (MIA)  
> Tenn: 8  
> Judith: 8  
> Carl: 8  
> Henry: (Dead)  
> Enid: 8  
> Violet: 10 (MIA)  
> Abel: (Dead)  
> Jake: 7 (MIA)  
> David: 7  
> Lilly: (Dead)  
> James: 7  
> Evan: 7  
> Alpha: 4  
> Beta: 4  
> Aasim: 7 (MIA)  
> Minerva: 1 (MIA)
> 
> Mariana's Relationship to everyone:  
> Clementine: 9 (MIA)  
> AJ: 9 (MIA)  
> Louis: 6 (+2) (MIA)  
> Sophia: 7  
> Marlon: (Dead)  
> Brody: (Dead)  
> Lydia: 9 (MIA)  
> Tenn: 8  
> Judith: 8  
> Carl: 8  
> Henry: (Dead)  
> Enid: 8  
> Violet: 9 (MIA)  
> Abel: (Dead)  
> Jake: 7 (MIA)  
> David: 7  
> Lilly: (Dead)  
> James: 7  
> Evan: 7  
> Alpha: 4  
> Beta: 4  
> Aasim: 7 (MIA)  
> Minerva: 1 (MIA)


	10. Deathbound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boat has exploded and the rescue mission has turned into complete mayhem! Clementine has to find her friends and return to the school in one piece in this final stretch for freedom! She must avoid any dangers between her and home in order for her to make it back alive!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the end notes for a live update of Clementine and Mariana's relationship with everyone at the end of the current chapter

**Chapter 10:** Deathbound

**Clementine wakes up on the shore and looks back at the boat which is completely destroyed and sunken. None of her friends are in sight.**

**Clementine:** "Uh...what happened?" **She says to herself while dazed and confused**

**Clementine stands up tries to regain her consciousness properly.**

**Clementine:** "Hello!? ANYONE!? IS ANYONE HERE!?" **She shouts**

**A walker approaches her from behind all the smoke on the shore. It goes for Clementine and tries to attack her.**

**Clementine:** "FUCK! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! GET BACK!" **She screams to herself**

**Someone comes up behind the walker that is targeting Clementine and takes it out with with a rock. It's Lydia!**

**Clementine:** "Lydia! Aw fuck! You have no idea how happy I am to see you right now!"

**She hugs Lydia.**

**Lydia:** "I think I got a pretty good idea. Don't you think?"

**Violet is heard yelling next to the water. She's been grabbed by a walker and she is on the ground kicking at it.**

**Violet:** "Ah! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!"

**Clementine:** "Violet!"

**Clementine helps Violet out. She kills the walker that grabbed her and she helps Violet stand up.**

**Clementine:** "Jesus Violet. What the fuck happened?! What the fuck happened to your face?!"

**Violet's face is all singed. She has a minor difficulty seeing out of her eyes!**

**Violet:** "The bomb..."

**Clementine** : "Can...can you see?"

**Violet:** "It's a bit hard but yeah, I'm just about able to see. I think I just need to clean my face. Probably ash all in my eyes right now. Fuck, it's a pain in the ass to see!"

**Clementine:** "I'll hold onto you until you're good okay?"

**Violet:** "Thanks."

**Lydia:** "I hate to be asking you this right now Clem but...where is your hat?"

**Clementine only just notices that her hat is missing. She lost it during the explosion and it was washed away in the water.**

**Clementine:** "Fuck. I loved that hat. Damn. I had it ever since I was a young girl."

**Violet:** "I'm sorry Clem."

**Clementine** : "Forget about it. Let's just get out of here while we still can."

**Lydia:** "Alpha's probably looking for us right now. We have to try and sneak away undetected."

**Clementine:** "Is AJ okay?"

**Lydia:** "Yeah. He's fine. Mariana took him and they're headed back to the school. He's fine."

**Alpha finds them and confronts them!**

**Alpha:** "I am disappointed. What happened to our deal Clementine? You where supposed to give me my daughter with no hassle. Now I'm going to have to take her back from you right now and kill you and your friend."

**Clementine:** "You backstabbing PIECE OF SHIT!"

**Alpha grabs Lydia and just before she can shoot Clementine, Alpha gets shot herself by a man from the woods. It's Rick!**

**Rick:** "CLEMENTINE!! RUN!!! GET OUT OF THERE NOW! I GOT THIS!" **He shouts over at her**

**Clementine is shocked to see Rick again! She wastes no time and makes a run for it with Violet and Lydia while Rick keeps Alpha busy. Alpha shouts for backup! Rick goes to war on the whisperers with his people who are all trained and ready to fight! Rick is accompanied by Daryl, Maggie, Negan, Max, Chloe, and Negan's friends from The Saviors!**

**In the woods later...**

**Clementine:** "My friend Rick. He's...he's alive!"

**Violet:** "Wait a damn second. Isn't that Carl's dad? If he does make it out of that shit alive, Carl will be stoked to see his dad again after so many years."

**Clementine:** "That's what I was thinking."

**Lydia:** "We got lucky there that he showed up when he did. Alpha would of popped a cap in you without a doubt."

**Clementine:** "Rick always has been a big deal whenever I see him. Always saving people. It's why we get along so well. He was also the main guy who helped me grow up through the last few years."

**Lydia:** "Well that's good to hear."

**Clementine:** "Over here guys! Looks like it's too long to walk around. We could try cutting through that cave."

**Lydia:** "Just gotta be careful. We don't know what's in there Clem."

**Clementine:** "I guess we'll find out. Follow me."

**They all head into a cave together. When they get inside the cave, they find some walkers eating on 2 fresh corpses. The 2 dead people are Jake and James!**

**Clementine:** "Walkers. Over there."

**Lydia:** "I got this!"

**Lydia takes out the walkers. Everyone only now notices who the dead bodies are.**

**Lydia:** "Oh shit. That's James and Jake. Poor fuckers. They must of tried to hide in here."

**Clementine:** "Damn. I'm so sorry. Both of you. You both deserved better." **She says to James and Jake's dead bodies**

**Violet** : "We should head to the other side of this cave. Probably a way out through one of those tunnels."

**They all hop over to the other side.**

**Violet:** "So Clem? I have to talk. It's very important."

**Clementine:** "Sure. Go ahead."

**Violet:** "I've already told you before how much I love you and that I would do anything to protect you. So now, this comes into very big play. We don't know what goes on beyond this cave and what will happen. I know you'll be there for me no matter what. I need to know if you can let me and Lydia make our own decisions for you in the event that you cannot. Like what if you get hurt or bit or even worse? Will you allow us to decide for our own for you Clem if that ever happens? You've always had everyone's back. Let us be there when you most need it."

**Clementine:** "Of course Violet. I wouldn't say no to you. If something happens to me, I can trust you. Don't worry."

**Violet:** "Really? You can?"

**Clementine:** "Yeah, definitely."

**Violet:** "Oh my god thank you. I promise you, one day. We will have saved your life."

**Clementine:** "You already saved me once didn't you? Back with Marlon."

**Violet:** "I suppose I did. But that was only a minor thing. Getting almost killed by a psycho is nothing like being bit or severely wounded, you know?"

**Clementine:** "Yeah, you're right."

**Violet:** "Can we...you know..."

**Clementine:** "Sure."

**Lydia** : "Oh god. What am I about to watch."

**Clementine and Violet both hold onto each other and they make out for a few moments. Lydia just watches and is dazzled by the sheer amount of love she is witnessing in front of her.**

**Violet:** "Thanks. Always feels good when I get to kiss you. Lightens the mood up, you know?"

**Clementine:** "Yeah, it sure does."

**Lydia:** "Uh...gross. But I respect the loyalty you both have for each other though."

**Clementine:** "You see that air coming from that tunnel? That's our way out. Follow me."

**Violet:** "Right behind you!"

**They all leave the cave and head back out into the woods.**

**Violet** : "So if I'm right, there should be a bridge down this way that can give us a good shortcut back to the school. It's worth a shot."

**Clementine:** "Show us the way Vi."

**Violet:** "Alright."

**They begin heading in the direction of the bridge.**

**Violet** : "I was thinking of something for when we get back home Clem. I figured we should try redecorating the school. Make it feel like a real home. Louis once said his family would build a house with a skylight. Sadly, they never built the skylight due to problems with his family. His mom and dad got divorced. I was thinking...maybe to show some love for our friend Louis, we could try building our own little skylight in one of the rooms in the school."

**Clementine:** "That sounds pretty cool actually. How would we do it though?"

**Violet:** "it would take a team effort but I can see it being manageable. We also need to rename that fucking place. That name...Ericson. Fuck that guy. It just doesn't sound good at all. You got any ideas on what we could rename it to? Something suitable but not completely threatening you know?"

**Clementine:** "I know I'll sound a little biased with the name but what about...Castle Violet?"

**Lydia** : "Biased? Probably more than biased hahaha."

**Violet:** "Oh no. We can't name it after me."

**Clementine:** "You're probably less of an asshole than Ericson."

**Violet:** "Maybe so but still no. We're not doing that."

**Clementine:** "Too late, it's Castle Violet."

**Violet:** "Fine..." **She says in an accepting tone while slightly smirking**

**Clementine:** "In terms of decoration other than the skylight, how would we decorate?"

**Violet** : "We can get Tenn to draw shit and hang pretty pictures up on the walls. He can also paint beautiful stuff on some banners."

**Clementine:** "Let's get back home then!"

**Violet:** "Let's get home to Castle Violet."

**Lydia:** "Remember to keep an eye out for the whisperers. They're probably still floating around out there. Looking for me as we speak. Your friend Rick only bought us some time. It's not the first time he saved someone from the whisperers. Back when they attacked Hilltop, They had us pinned upstairs in the main building and Rick fought off Alpha. Jesus then came in and sent her flying out of the 2nd story window with Rick. That was the last I saw of them until now of course. Not sure where Jesus is now though. He probably didn't make it."

**Clementine:** "You where there when they attacked Hilltop?"

**Lydia:** "Yeah. Unfortunately."

**Clementine:** "Well you do learn something new everyday."

**They head up to the bridge now and begin to cross it.**

**Clementine:** "Okay. Take it easy guys. Just move slowly and we should be good."

**They reach the end of the bridge. It's a dead end! There's a huge gap preventing them from making it over!**

**Clementine:** "Shit! It's a dead end!"

**Violet:** "We could probably jump that."

**Clementine:** "Yeah, you're right actually. We could---"

**Clementine gets shot in the arm by someone from the other end of the bridge! It's Alpha and Beta! They have a full herd of walkers approaching along with them. Clementine and the gang all take cover at the end of the bridge. Minerva runs onto the bridge to join them!**

**Clementine:** "Fuck! My fucking arm! They're back! Fucking Alpha."

**Lydia:** "Oh no. Beta is with her too! That guy is bad news Clem!! We are so fucked!"

**Violet:** "Minnie? What are you doing here?"

**Minerva:** "Those fucking guys! They almost got me! They're crazy!"

**Clementine:** "You have some nerve to call anyone crazy!"

**Minerva:** "Clementine...now IS NOT THE TIME! Do you see what's in front of us!?"

**Clementine:** "A bunch of psychos, yes. Reminds me of someone else I know."

**Minerva:** "Just shut the fuck up for once Clementine! Actually focus on the real threat here for fuck sake!"

**Clementine:** "Alright then! I don't suppose you have any ideas on how to deal with them do you?"

**Alpha:** "COME ON OUT NOW! YOUR TIME IS UP! GIVE US LYDIA BACK OR YOU WILL PAY THE CONSEQUENCES!" **She shouts towards everyone at the end of the bridge**

**Lydia:** "I'll never come back for you! YOU'RE NO MOTHER OF MINE!"

**Alpha:** "You will come back dear girl and your little friends here aren't going to stop me! Beta. Attack them. Leave no one alive."

**Beta:** "With pleasure."

**Beta sends in the walkers to attack Clementine and the gang. They all try to hold them off.**

**Violet:** "CLEM! We gotta fucking jump! No other option!"

**Clementine:** "Oh fuck me! I don't like that but fuck it! Let's go before---SHITTTT!"

**Beta rushes at them and attacks! Minerva and Clementine both get into a brawl with him while Lydia and Violet both help each other jump across the bridge gap. They make it over successfully!**

**Minerva:** "You're one tough son of a bitch aren't you?" **She says to Beta**

**Clementine** : "Why won't you FUCKING DIE!" **She shouts at Beta**

**Beta manages to knock down Minerva. He picks up her axe and uses it to attack Clementine. He manages to cut open Clementine's left leg! Clementine drops down and screams in pain!**

**Clementine:** "AHHH!"

**Violet:** "CLEMMMMM!!!!!!! DON'T YOU FUCKING HURT HER YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

**Beta:** "Now, you die. For your sins!" **He whispers to Clementine**

**Beta raises the axe to try to finish off Clementine but Lydia pulls out her gun and shoots Beta in the body several times. It makes him stop but he sponges the damage pretty well and the most the bullets even done was make him flinch. Beta laughs. Minerva stands back up.**

**Minerva:** "If I'm going to die you evil bastard, I'm taking you down with me. Good luck Clementine. This was for you! And sorry for everything!"

**Minerva runs into Beta, grabs onto him and pushes him off of the bridge with her. They both fall to their deaths!**

**Violet:** "HOLY FUCK! MINNIE!"

**Lydia:** "She's gone Violet. She's gone."

**Violet:** "CLEM! JUMP! NOW!"

**Clementine grabs the axe and tosses it over and across the bridge. She then takes a leap of faith herself and just barely makes it across. Alpha starts yelling at them.**

**Alpha:** "THIS IS FAR FROM OVER! I'LL GET YOU BACK YOU FUCKERS!"

**Alpha walks away in a rage.**

**Violet:** "Clem! Are you okay?! Your...your leg Clem..."

**Clementine:** "It's pretty fucked. Yeah. I know. He got me good."

**Violet:** "Damn. That looks like it hurts bad. We need to get you back home ASAP! That leg is gonna get worse Clem. You need serious medical attention. That is one serious fucking wound."

**Lydia** : "Are you able to walk?"

**Clementine** : "Yeah...just about. It hurts like hell! Holy god!"

**Clementine is struggling to walk! Her leg wound has severely crippled her movement!**

**Violet:** "Come on! We gotta move! I see more walkers coming. Not a lot of time!"

**They move towards a metal fence. There is lots of walkers coming after them!**

**Lydia:** "Fuck! Too many of them! I'll climb over and help you over!"

**Lydia climbs over the fence and walkers come from the other side too!**

**Lydia:** "FUUUCK! They're here too!"

**Clementine:** "I can't climb over! We gotta find another way! Just get back to the school Lydia! Me and Violet will find another way around."

**Lydia:** "Stay safe! I mean it!"

**Lydia heads back to the school on her own. Violet and Clementine are forced to take an alternate path to get back to the school.**

**Violet:** "There's a small cliff over there. We could climb up there. Only other way. Come on! Quickly! Before they catch up on us!"

**They both head over to the cliff. Clementine takes her time since she's limping in pain. The walkers manage to catch up to them as they reach the bottom of the cliff!**

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship Status: (1) = Enemies. (2) = Very Low. (3) = Low. (4) = Neutral. (5-6) = High. (7-8) = Very High. (9) = Max. (10) = Romance
> 
> Clementine's Relationship to everyone:  
> Mariana: 9   
> AJ: 9   
> Louis: 7   
> Sophia: 7   
> Marlon: (Dead)  
> Brody: (Dead)  
> Lydia: 9   
> Tenn: 8  
> Judith: 8  
> Carl: 8  
> Henry: (Dead)  
> Enid: 8  
> Violet: 10   
> Abel: (Dead)  
> Jake: (Dead)  
> David: 7  
> Lilly: (Dead)  
> James: (Dead)  
> Evan: 7   
> Alpha: 1  
> Beta: (Dead)  
> Aasim: 7   
> Minerva: (Dead)  
> Rick: 9
> 
> Mariana's Relationship to everyone:  
> Clementine: 9  
> AJ: 9   
> Louis: 6   
> Sophia: 7  
> Marlon: (Dead)  
> Brody: (Dead)  
> Lydia: 9   
> Tenn: 8  
> Judith: 8  
> Carl: 8  
> Henry: (Dead)  
> Enid: 8  
> Violet: 9   
> Abel: (Dead)  
> Jake: (Dead)  
> David: 7  
> Lilly: (Dead)  
> James: (Dead)  
> Evan: 7  
> Alpha: 1  
> Beta: (Dead)  
> Aasim: 7   
> Minerva: (Dead)  
> Rick: 5


	11. The Ultimate Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being brutalised by Beta on the bridge, Clementine and Violet both got split up from Lydia and have to find their own way back to the school. Will they get back alive? How will Clementine cope with her severely wounded leg? How will she make sure this injury doesn't get her or Violet killed? The Ultimate Sacrifice will be made to ensure that they make it back alive!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the end notes for a live update of Clementine and Mariana's relationship with everyone at the end of the current chapter

**Chapter 11** : The Ultimate Sacrifice 

**Violet:** "You should climb first Clem. Get your injured leg out of harm's way."

**Clementine:** "No can do! I will get both of us killed if I go first! I'll take too long on this leg! You have to go first and grab me when you're at the top! It's the only chance we got!"

**Violet:** "I don't like this Clem! I don't wanna risk losing you!"

**Clementine** : "Vi. Listen to me. If I go first, that risks both of us not making it! Do you want us to both die?"

**Violet:** "Fuck no! Okay. I'm sorry. I'll go first and get you when you start climbing after me. Be careful Clem and take it slow. If you slip, you're fucked! You see these those angry walkers behind us?"

**Violet climbs up the cliff first and makes it up! The walkers are now right on top of Clementine. She has to climb up now or she won't make it!**

**Violet:** "CLEM!! GET UP HERE! NOW! I'LL GRAB YOU NEAR THE TOP! COME ON! DON'T FALL EITHER!"

**Clementine:** "Alright! I'm coming up! Get ready to grab me!"

**Clementine begins climbing up and as she reaches halfway, she slips but manages to hang on. She cannot climb now! The walkers are right below her waving their teeth everywhere like a pack of stray dogs.**

**Clementine:** "FUUCK! I CAN'T CLIMB! I'LL FALL IF I DO!"

**Violet:** "You'll fall if you don't! You have to try Clem! TRY!"

**Clementine:** "Oh fuck. Oh fuck, fuck, fuck!" **She says while terrified**

**Clementine takes a huge deep breath and then tries to climb back up the cliff. Unfortunately for her, she slips again and this time she falls and lands right in the middle of the walker pack at the bottom! Before they can take a chunk out of her, someone else runs right into the pack and draws their attention. It's Max!**

**Violet:** "CLEMENTINE!!!!!"

**Max:** "OVER HERE YOU FLESH EATERS! COME AND GET ME!"

**Max very quickly backs herself into a corner and the walkers attack her! She fights her way out of the pack but not without a scratch! She then returns to Clementine who is lying down on the ground helpless and helps her stand up. She lifts Clementine up the cliff.**

**Max:** "GRAB HER! NOW! QUICKLY! BEFORE THE WALKERS GET BACK HERE!" **She shouts at Violet**

**Violet:** "I got you Clem! Grab on!"

**Clementine with Max's help, grabs Violet's hand and Violet pulls her up to the top of the cliff successfully! Max now climbs up after them and joins them at the top.**

**Clementine:** "Max! You're a fucking lifesaver! Any time later and I would have been walker food. Thank you so much!"

**Violet:** "Yeah. We fucking owe you one! Holy fuck that was intense!"

**Max:** "Don't mention it. I took a bigger L than you unfortunately but you know what? If it means you're alive, it's fucking worth it." **She says while coughing in pain**

**Clementine:** "What do you mean you took a bigger L? What the hell do you mean?!"

**Violet notices that Max has her hand on her waist. Max is great pain because she is bitten! Violet notices it!**

**Violet:** "Uh...Clem? I hate it to break it to you but your friend is hurt. Like I mean seriously hurt. You might...wanna...take a look at her."

**Clementine notices the bite too!**

**Clementine:** "Aw fuck me! This is my fucking fault. No! This is my fucking fault! Max! I'm so fucking sorry! I'm so sorry!" **She says while sobbing**

**Max:** "This isn't your fault Clem. If I didn't do what I did there, you would have ended up worse than me. I did this to save you. What's important right now is that you two need to get back to your home where it's safe. I can help you back while I'm still alive. Come on. I'll help you Clem since your leg is fucked."

**Max grunts in pain but she helps Clementine walk. Violet helps her too. They move out into the forest to search for the way back. They come across a barn in the forest about 2 hours later.**

**2 hours later...**

**Max:** "SHITTT! FUCKKKK! I think I've finally had it. I can't---"

**Max collapses to the ground in pain. She is now unable to walk! Violet lets go of Clementine to help Max walk. Clementine manages to walk on her own for now.**

**Violet:** "I got you. Hold onto me and I'll help you move."

**Max:** "Thanks. I appreciate that."

**Violet:** "Where to?"

**Max:** "Change of plans. I won't make it back to your place with you. Take me into that barn over there. We can discuss matters in there for a bit before I pass away from this infection. I have a lot of things to tell Clem anyway. It's super urgent. Please. Take me into that barn."

**Violet:** "Alright. We'll do it. We need to barricade it and fast! There's walkers not too far."

**They all rush down to the barn together and enter it. Clementine helps Max sit down by a bunch of hay bales. Violet decides to start barricading the doors and windows from the walkers that are approaching them!**

**Inside the barn...**

Violet: "Hurry up and do what you have to do! I'll try and hold them off!"

**Clementine sits down with Max and talks to her.**

**Max** : "I never thought we'd reunite like this Clementine. I'm just glad I saved you."

**Clementine** : "How did you manage to save me conveniently at the right time?"

**Max:** "You have very selective memory don't you? Don't you remember what me and Chloe told you a few years ago Clem? About a gift I have."

**Clementine now remembers about Max's power.**

**Clementine:** "Oh shit! I remember! You can rewind time back a few moments. That's how you saved me? So I actually died?"

**Max:** "Yeah. You did. It wasn't pleasant. Your friend there was fucking destroyed emotionally when you died. Who is she anyway?"

**Clementine:** "That's Violet. She's my girlfriend. The best person I've ever met and I love her so much."

**Max:** "That explains it then. Anyway, you dying is not what I'm worried about right now. I need to tell you something. Super important. About my powers."

**Clementine:** "What is it?"

**Max:** "It's something that happens when I'm a few moments away from death. I hear voices. They talk to me. They say that when I die, someone else may inherit my power. There is only 1 way to give it to the person of my choice though. They said that in order to pass on my power to another soul, I have to drink at least a small amount of blood from the person that I want to pass it on to. When the target person's blood enters my system, my power recognises their blood and it will transfer to their body when the original host's body shuts down. In other words, my body when I die will shut down and will pass the power into the person I drank blood from."

**Clementine:** "What are you saying?!"

**Max:** "I'm saying I want you to inherit my power before I die. If I die, the power will transfer to anyone selected at random. If I drink some of your blood before death, it will give you the power. I know it sounds like creepy vampire shit but that's what the voices told me. You have to trust me Clem. I want to give you my power. I know Chloe would want it but she won't know how to use it in an appropriate manner. I know I can trust you with this type of power. So please. Can we do this?"

**Clementine:** "Okay but how much do you need from me? I don't want to hurt myself badly."

**Max:** "Literally only a sip of blood. Just put out your arm and I'll quickly draw some blood from your arm using my knife. I promise, it won't hurt you much."

**Clementine is terrified of what she's about to try but she willingly goes ahead with it anyway. She puts out her arm for Max and Max cuts a tiny part of it open to draw blood. Clementine slightly grunts in pain. Max uses a vial she has in her pocket to collect the dripping blood from Clementine's arm.**

**Max:** "That should be enough. Alright Clem. You may or may not feel something when I drink this drop of your blood. Just be ready."

**Clementine and Max both take a deep breath. Max then drinks Clementine's blood she stored in her vial. Clementine and Max both feel a power surge in their veins! Clementine is scared!**

**Clementine:** "Holy shit! What was that?"

**Max:** "My god. It actually worked. Fucking hell. You won't have any power right now but when I die, you may start feeling it within a few hours, days, weeks or months. Our blood is now linked and you share all the abilities I have. You will know how to use the power when the time is right."

**Violet:** "Are you guys done yet! Don't know how much longer I can hold these guys off!" **She shouts at them**

**Max:** "Not much longer!" **She shouts at Violet**

**Clementine:** "So what do we do now?"

**Max:** "It's time Clementine. You have to put me out of my misery. I'm going to turn soon. Please. Shoot me. End my suffering Clem. Also don't forget to tell Chloe that you inherited my power. She won't be happy at first but she'll understand why I gave it to you."

**Clementine:** "I will don't worry."

**Max:** "Tell Chloe also that I love her. Goodbye Clem."

**Max gives Clementine her gun before passing out from the bite. Clementine raises the gun and points it at Max's head, looks away, and pulls the trigger, killing her for good. When she dies, massive sparks of light are seen exiting her body! Violet overhears the noise and is completely confused as to what's going on!**

**Violet:** "Clem! What the hell is that!? Holy fuck..."

**Clementine:** "I've never seen anything like that before. That's like magic."

**The sparks of light floats around the barn for a few seconds and then enters Clementine's body! Clementine feels another power surge flowing through her. Clementine is visibly terrified and Violet is very curious as to what she's witnessing!**

**Violet:** "What...the...fuck. Clementine?? Are you good?"

**Clementine:** "Violet. We need to talk when we get back home. This is serious. More serious than anything I've ever seen."

**Violet:** "I can fucking tell. That is fucking insane!"

**They both wildly stare at each other for a few seconds in acknowledgement to the confusion.**

**Violet:** "Well I hope she's in a better place. She did die for you after all. I would of probably done the same to be honest. You're worth protecting. Best girl ever that you are."

**Clementine:** "Thanks. I'll protect you too."

**Violet:** "We should get out of here now. Front door is clear. We can make a run for it. I'll carry you out on that wheelbarrow so don't worry. I'm strong enough to push you on it."

**Clementine sits down in the wheelbarrow since her leg is still hurt and Violet pushes her out of the barn on it. She rushes out into the woods with her while she's still in the wheelbarrow. They venture out into the woods for another hour before eventually running into Evan.**

**Violet:** "Holy shit! Evan! Good to see you!"

**Evan:** "What happened to her?"

**Clementine:** "Oh I'm fine. My leg is just fucked though. I need medical attention."

**Evan:** "Your friends told me to go out looking for you. I'll help you both back. You also have some visitors that want to see you Clementine. Rick and some girl called Chloe is waiting for you at the school."

**Clementine:** "Perfect! That's who I need to see anyway."

**Evan:** "We couldn't find Jake or James out there."

**Violet:** "Oh...about them..."

**Evan:** "They didn't make it did they?"

**Clementine:** "Sadly no. We found them dead and all chewed up by walkers in a cave."

**Evan:** "Fuck. Poor bastards. David's gonna be upset about losing Jake then. I'll break the news to him."

**Clementine:** "Is AJ okay?"

**Evan:** "He's okay. He's worried about you though."

**Clementine:** "Yeah, I figured he would be. By the way, Chloe's friend Max. She...she got killed."

**Evan:** "Damn. She's been worrying about her friend as well. That fucking sucks. I'm pretty sure they where close too."

**Clementine:** "Yeah. they where. She's gonna be so fucking upset and broken."

**Evan:** "I'd imagine she would be."

**Violet:** "Can you show us the way back then I suppose?"

**Evan:** "Of course Violet. That's why I'm here looking for you all. I'll push the wheelbarrow with Clementine in it so you don't have to."

**Violet:** "Thanks. I appreciate that."

**Evan:** "Let's get you both back to your school and get Clementine's wound patched up."

**Violet:** "Sounds good."

**Evan pushes the wheelbarrow with Clementine on it, and him along with Violet both head back to the school with Clementine. They get back with no issue.**

**Later in the school yard...**

**Rick:** "Clementine! You made it! Holy shit! Your leg looks pretty bad there though!"

**Carl:** "I can fix that up for you Clem. We have stuff in the medical room to treat you with. They must of cut you good though."

**Rick:** "That looks like the work of Beta. Only he would inflict that much damage to your leg."

**Clementine:** "It was Beta. He's dead now."

**Rick:** "What about that bitch Alpha?"

**Clementine:** "She gave us the slip. No clue where she ran off to."

**Rick:** "Fuck. She will definitely come back for revenge. She's weak right now anyway so I don't expect her to be back for a while."

**Carl:** "So you 2 both know each other. Dad, why don't you tell me a story about your time in the past with Clementine. You both seem to have a great history."

**Rick:** "I think I might just have to do that. I see you still have that sheriff I gave you Clem."

**Clementine:** "Yeah. I lost my own hat though."

**Rick:** "Oh did you now? Well look what I found about an hour ago down by the river stream."

**Ricks shows Clementine her hat! He found it! He hands it over to her. This makes Clementine smile.**

**Clementine:** "HOLY SHIT THANK YOU! You found it!"

**She puts her hat back on and hugs Rick.**

**Violet:** "Aaay! My favourite girl found her hat again? Hell yeah! Now you look mega fucking cute again!"

**Clementine:** "Thanks girlfriend. You're not looking too bad yourself!"

**Evan:** "I'll leave you guys to it. I need to break the news to everyone else."

**Evan leaves to tell everyone else about what's happened.**

**Rick:** "So you found a lovebird then Clem? This your girlfriend?"

**Clementine:** "Yeah."

**Rick:** "Speaking of girlfriends, Max is still out there. Chloe is worried sick about her."

**Clementine:** "This is where I have to give you the bad news."

**Rick's face turns sad.**

**Rick:** "She never made it did she?"

**Clementine:** "No. She got bit trying to save me. She died in a barn after I put a bullet in her head to end her suffering."

**Rick** : "Damn. Poor Max. Chloe is gonna be devastated. I always knew that woman would die a hero and she died for you. I knew it! She was always a light in this world. We're all gonna miss her. Anyway, go with my son Carl. He'll patch up your wound. Then join your friends for some food by the table."

**Clementine and Violet both join Carl as they head to the medical room so that Clementine can get her wound patched up. After Carl patches up Clementine's leg wound, they all head outside again to have a meal with the rest of the kids by the table.**

**Clementine:** "Hey AJ!"

**AJ:** "Clem! You're okay! Rick made us all some soup."

**Mariana:** "The man knows how to cook, I'll tell you that. It's fucking lovely. What are you waiting for? Take a sip."

**Violet and Clementine both try out the soup and they enjoy it!**

**Violet:** "Wow. That tastes lovely! What about you Clem? You like it?"

**Clementine:** "I sure as hell do!"

**Judith:** "Even though he's not my real dad and kind of a step dad to me, I already love him to bits. Already way more than my real dad!"

**Clementine:** "You will love him Judith. He's the best man I know that's still alive to this day. He's always protected me when it matters most and treated me like his own daughter."

**Chloe walks over.**

**Chloe:** "Clem. Once you're done eating, could we talk? In private please. It's about Max."

**Clementine:** "Okay."

**Clementine finishes eating.**

**Violet:** "It's okay Clem. Go talk to your friend. I'll be here for you when you're done. We can hang out in my dorm in a bit and have fun then."

**Clementine:** "Okay."

**Clementine slowly limps into the admin building to talk to Chloe in private.**

**In the admin office...**

**Chloe:** "Hey there. Rick told me about what happened to Max. I know she died saving you. I am sad that she's gone but that's not why we're here right now. I want to talk to you about Max's power. I know you know about it. Max once told me that someone else was able to inherit her power but she never told me how. I'd imagine she would have told you about this before dying. Can you please tell me everything."

**Clementine:** "Max told me that she could hear voices and they told her that to pass on her power, Max had to drink the blood of whatever person she wishes to give the power to when she dies. She said when the blood of the new person is consumed, her blood will link with theirs and will channel the power through them too when she dies."

**Chloe:** "Wow. That is some crazy way to transfer it. Like some vampire shit right there."

**Clementine feels another power surge and this power surge causes one of the items in the room to catch an electric charge. Clementine holds her head with both hands in pain for a second. Chloe notices this.**

**Chloe:** "Oh! No fucking way Clem! She gave you it? Holy fuck, that's insane! Do you know how to use it yet?"

**Clementine:** "No. I still haven't figured it out. She did say, I'd know when the time comes."

**Chloe:** "Okay but you cannot tell anyone about this. You hear?"

**Clementine:** "My girlfriend Violet already knows. She was there when the power transferred to me."

**Chloe:** "Well as long as she keeps this between her and you, we should be okay. That power you have Clementine. It's very dangerous. You can get severe nosebleeds and headaches when you use the power excessively. Max must of gave you it because she trusts you. Anyway, I think I've spoke to you enough. I'll let you go see your friend. We'll chat another time."

**Clementine joins back up with Violet and they hang out in Violet's dorm for the rest of the day while also attending the funeral for the people they lost. Everyone in the school lives happily and peacefully for the next few months with no issue. During these few months, Clementine still hasn't figured out her power yet. Clementine's 18th birthday has also passed and that was celebrated in great fashion thanks to Tenn and Judith's great art skills. Alpha hasn't returned and it seems like she's holding off on her revenge plan for a good while. Mariana and Lydia have also opened up to each other and finally admitted feelings for one another and are now both girlfriends. AJ has made great friends with Tenn and Judith and has gotten very close to both of them.**

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship Status: (1) = Enemies. (2) = Very Low. (3) = Low. (4) = Neutral. (5-6) = High. (7-8) = Very High. (9) = Max. (10) = Romance
> 
> Clementine's Relationship to everyone:  
> Mariana: 9  
> AJ: 9  
> Louis: 7  
> Sophia: 7  
> Marlon: (Dead)  
> Brody: (Dead)  
> Lydia: 9  
> Tenn: 8  
> Judith: 8  
> Carl: 9 (+1)  
> Henry: (Dead)  
> Enid: 8  
> Violet: 10  
> Abel: (Dead)  
> Jake: (Dead)  
> David: 7  
> Lilly: (Dead)  
> James: (Dead)  
> Evan: 7  
> Alpha: 1  
> Beta: (Dead)  
> Aasim: 7  
> Minerva: (Dead)  
> Rick: 9  
> Chloe: 9
> 
> Mariana's Relationship to everyone:  
> Clementine: 9  
> AJ: 9  
> Louis: 7 (+1)  
> Sophia: 7  
> Marlon: (Dead)  
> Brody: (Dead)  
> Lydia: 10 (+1)  
> Tenn: 8  
> Judith: 8  
> Carl: 8  
> Henry: (Dead)  
> Enid: 8  
> Violet: 9  
> Abel: (Dead)  
> Jake: (Dead)  
> David: 7  
> Lilly: (Dead)  
> James: (Dead)  
> Evan: 7  
> Alpha: 1  
> Beta: (Dead)  
> Aasim: 7  
> Minerva: (Dead)  
> Rick: 8 (+3)  
> Chloe: 7


	12. Rebuilding Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After several months of rebuilding, how is Clementine getting along with her new long term family at Ericson's? How is Louis' new skylight coming along? How is Mariana getting along with Lydia and how is Violet getting along with Clementine? Has Clementine figured out how to use her new power she inherited from Max yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the end notes for a live update of Clementine and Mariana's relationship with everyone at the end of the current chapter

**Chapter 12:** Rebuilding Life

**Several months after the events of Max's death...**

**Clementine, Violet and Mariana are all seen having a discussion in the yard.**

**Clementine** : "How's the skylight coming along?"

**Violet:** "Seems like Louis and Sophia are putting a lot of effort into it. Never thought they'd have it in them."

**Clementine:** "What's their deal anyway. They seem to have gotten more...friendly with each other in the past few months."

**Violet:** "Probably just the love talking. The guy is charming after all even though he can be very annoying."

**Clementine:** "I do agree with that but still. No one in my opinion is more charming than you."

**Violet kisses Clementine and they both smile. She likes the compliment.**

**Violet:** "Aw thanks."

**Clementine:** "Can't help but speak the truth."

**Mariana:** "You guys like smooching often? Jeez. I thought I was bad enough hahaha."

**Violet:** "Ah. You'll get used to it Mari. Give Lydia and yourself some more time and you'll reach me and Clem's level of love eventually."

**Mariana:** "Maybe. But remember, both of you opened to each other insanely fucking quick upon meeting."

**Clementine:** "Because she saved my life and she was kind to my boy. That goes a long way for me Mari."

**Mariana** : "I suppose you're right. I still can't believe you called the place Castle Violet. You my friend have some sheer dedication to your girl Clementine."

**Clementine:** "Of course I do! It's either all in or all out. I choose to be all in."

**Mariana:** "I guess that's a good way of putting it. Anyway, Sophia and Louis needs and hand so I'm gonna go help them for a bit with their skylight. Go find Rick if you can. He needs to talk to you. He said he wants to tell you about whatever it is."

**Clementine:** "Okay. I'll make sure to speak to him. See you later!"

**Mariana leaves.**

**Violet:** "I guess I'll come with you to see what Rick wants."

**They head over to talk to Rick. He is sitting down at the table in the yard.**

**Rick:** "Hey there Clem. I see your leg has recovered well. It doesn't seem to phase you anymore."

**Clementine** : "Yeah. I lost the feeling of pain in it about a few weeks ago. Feels as good as new!"

**Rick:** "Awesome!"

**Clementine:** "So what did you want me for?"

**Rick:** "So there's a survivor we found lurking in the woods. Some kind of lonely dude. He said he's willing to trade with us. We've been keeping our distance from the stranger until we can make a safe call on him. This is where I need your help to talk to him. He looks like he's in his early 20s. Not that much older than you. So I figured you'd probably get along better with him than me."

**Clementine:** "Did he say his name?"

**Rick:** "Joey. Not that much taller than you. Black dude. He doesn't sound like he's trouble but I want you to see if he's cool. Violet can go with you if she wants."

**Clementine:** "It's up to you Violet. Do you wanna come with me to say hello to this guy?"

**Violet:** "Sure. Of course I'll come!"

**Clementine** : "Awesome!"

**Violet and Clementine both grab their guns for protection and they head out into the forest to locate Joey's whereabouts.**

**In the forest...**

**Violet:** "So what do you think this guy will be like?"

**Clementine** : "Not sure. Hopefully he's chill. Last thing we want is more enemies. We've had a good thing going for a few months now. If we can keep the peace, that would be great."

**Violet:** "Yeah. Getting into a fight will never end well. I'll let you do the talking. Anytime I talk to a stranger, I end up getting angry."

**Clementine** : "Okay. So according to this map Rick gave me, he should be residing in a nearby camp around here on the map. We just need to keep moving south and we'll hit it. We should approach with caution though. We don't want to spook him."

**Violet:** "Yeah. I don't want to lose my face."

**They keep moving south through the forest until they eventually find Joey's camp.**

**Clementine** : "Hello? Is anyone here?"

**They slowly walk through the camp. When they find his tent empty, they turn around are are met by Joey who points a gun at them. They put their hands up and Joey asks them questions.**

**Clementine:** "Easy there. We're not here to hurt you. Our friend Rick sent us here to talk to you."

**Joey:** "The big buy with the beard? He sent you?"

**Clementine:** "Yes. He said you offered to trade with us. He just wants to learn a bit more about you so we can figure out what's best for you."

**Joey looks at them in the eyes for a few seconds with a scary look on his face. He eventually lowers his weapon and agrees to talk to them peacefully. Clementine and Violet initially looked scared when he gave them the death stare but their fear quickly went away after the weapon was lowered.**

**Joey:** "Alright. I'm listening. First of all, what's your names?"

**Clementine:** "I'm Clementine."

**Violet:** "And I'm Violet." 

**Joey:** "If it turns out you folk are all friendly like you say you are, I'm willing to help you keep your people fed in exchange for some ammunition. I'm able to keep myself fed good enough on my own. Only thing I need is ammo for my weapons. In case you don't know, I'm in the middle of a small war with another group of people I know. As a lone wolf, I need as much weaponry as possible."

**Clementine** : "Who are these...people?"

**Joey:** "Fucking sick group is what they are. They like to hide among walkers. Their leader is one cagey ass bitch that needs to go down! About a month ago, they attacked my people. Killed my whole group of friends. I used to be part of a group who we called ourselves The Legion. The other members where my friends Frank, Susie and Julie. They all died during the attack that these sick bastards led on us."

**Clementine:** "Oh no. I know who they are as well. They dress up like walkers right?"

**Joey:** "Fuck. They do as well. What's your history with them?"

**Clementine:** "A lot actually. They nearly killed me and my friend here after some other group attacked our school. They also destroyed several communities a few years ago. We managed to take out the leader's right hand Beta. So it's only Alpha that remains. She's still got a shit load of followers though that will stop at nothing to cause insane amounts of chaos."

**Joey:** "So that's her name? No wonder she's such a bitch. Who the fuck calls themselves Alpha?"

**Clementine:** "Apparently her."

**Joey:** "Well now that we both have a mutual problem, I think I'm willing to help you now for sure. All I need is some ammunition and I can make this payback mission happen. I have plenty of food I can give you and your people. This is a good offer Clementine. Do you accept? Now you have to shake on it or it means nothing."

**Joey puts out his hand. Clementine shakes his hand and accepts the deal.**

**Joey** : "Good decision. I'm glad we came to level terms. It's been a pleasure doing business with you. You can tell your guy about this."

**Violet:** "Thank you Joey. It's great to meet you, we---"

**Violet goes to shake Joey's hand but before she can, she gets her neck slit from behind by a whisperer! She drops to the floor dead! Clementine turns around in disbelief and she screams!**

**Clementine** : "NOOOO! VIOLETTT!!!!"

**Joey kills the whisperer that snuck up on them. Clementine is down to knee level in front of Violet's dead body. She bursts into tears uncontrollably. Joey is shocked by this sudden death and tries to comfort Clementine.**

**Joey:** "SON OF A BITCH! Aw fuck me. Clementine...fuck. I am so sorry. Fuck..."

**Clementine** : "She was the love of my life Joey. She's just...gone. Just like that! There's gonna be blood. And lots of it!"

**Joey:** "I will help you get payback on them. I promise! Shit like this will not go unpunished. The same thing happened to my people and now your girl. This has to end now!"

**Clementine feels a power surge in her veins and the voices talk to her. They tell her to raise her right hand in front of her and slightly close her eyes for a few seconds. She does exactly what the voices tell her and time slowly comes to a halt and starts reversing backwards until right before the point that Violet got her neck slit. Clementine is now back just before Violet was killed. She has a minor nosebleed but is able to warn Violet to look out behind her!**

**Clementine:** "VIOLET! LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!"

**Violet:** "What the hell?"

**Violet turns around and spots the whisperer who previously killed her and manages to counter attack him. Joey quickly rushes to her aid and knocks out and kills the attacker.**

**Joey** : "Jesus fucking Christ! These fuckers are lurking everywhere. Good thing you spotted that guy Clementine. They're sneaky as fuck."

**Violet:** "Yeah. That was a close call. He would of got me if you never saw him. Thanks Clem. Woah. Are you okay?"

**Clementine's nose continues bleeding. She starts putting her hands on her head in pain from a minor headache from using her power. Violet notices this unusual behaviour from Clementine and gets curious.**

**Violet:** "Woah! That's a serious fucking nosebleed you got right there." **She says to Clementine**

**Joey:** "Are you good? You where alright a minute ago. What the hell happened to you?" **He says to Clementine**

**Clementine:** "It's nothing. Just a little nausea. I'm...I'm fine."

**Joey:** "Is she usually like this Violet?"

**Violet lies to Joey in order to keep his suspicions of paranormal activity to an all time low.**

**Violet:** "Yeah. She's been known to have a few like that at times. It's usually nothing. She should be fine."

**Joey:** "Okay thank god. I was a bit concerned there. Anyway, you folk should get back to your school. I'll check back on you all tomorrow morning. We can arrange things then. Expect me by your gate then. I gotta get the fuck out of this camp now that they know where we are. Run along now and be careful. Both of you."

**Clementine:** "Uh...thanks Joey. Fuck...my head hurts like hell."

**Joey nods at them and allows them to go. Violet and Clementine both make their way back to the school. They have a discussion along the way about what just happened.**

**Violet:** "Now that we're alone Clem, you need to tell me what the fuck just happened. That nosebleed and headache...that shit ain't normal. Is that something to do with your...power?"

**Clementine:** "You Violet...you died...right in front of me."

**Violet is confused.**

**Violet:** "What?! What the hell are you on about? What did you do Clem? Tell me please. What did you do?"

**Clementine:** "Back at Joey's camp. I saw you die. That guy slit your throat and I was crying all over you then the voices spoke to me and told me to raise my hand in front of me. Then time reversed and I was back before the point where that dude killed you. I was able to warn you he was there so he didn't get you again. You have to believe me!"

**Violet puts her hands around Clementine and hugs her while helping her walk since her head is in great pain.**

**Violet:** "Of course I believe you. After that shit I saw back in the barn when Max died a few months ago, I've always believed that you possessed some form of power. I'm guessing this is your first time using it?"

**Clementine:** "Yeah. It is my first time using it. It's scary shit Violet. It hurts like hell when I use it but I did it to save you. I was destroyed inside when you died. I'm guessing watching you die was enough to channel the real power inside of me. That must of helped me figure out how to use it."

**Violet:** "Looks like it. Right now, we need to get you home and let you rest. You look like you're having a really bad headache."

**Clementine:** "Yeah, it hurts like hell but I'll live."

**Violet:** "That's my girl. Always so brave. Come on. Let's get you home."

**Clementine puts her arm around Violet and Violet helps her walk home. They make it home and Violet takes Clementine to Violet's dorm to rest on the bed.**

**Inside Violet's dorm...**

**Violet** : "Take it easy there. Just try to get some rest. I'll be back up in a few minutes with some soup for you. It should help keep your temperature down and make you feel a little better."

**Clementine:** "Thanks."

**Violet kisses her on the cheek before leaving to go get some soup for Clementine. In the meantime, Clementine talks to herself.**

**Clementine:** "So this is what Max was talking about when she said I'll figure it out when the time is right. Damn, I wish she was still here to guide me through this. This shit is fucking scary. I still can't believe I saved Violet. It's honestly a fucking relief. Now how could I use this power to my advantage? I could definitely use this against the whisperers and to keep my friends safe."

**Chloe walks in.**

**Chloe:** "What the hell happened out there Clem!?"

**Clementine:** "Whisperers. They attacked when we where talking with Joey. They killed Violet and then my power kicked in and I saved her. Now I have this crazy fucking nosebleed and headache."

**Chloe:** "I did warn you that when you finally figure out your power, you will get nosebleeds and headaches when you use it. I suppose you did use it effectively though. You did save your girlfriend after all. That's probably what triggered your power is because you watched someone close to you die. Same thing happened to Max when I died. It triggered her power and that's how she discovered it."

**Clementine:** "It's crazy having this form of power though. Feels like I have too much control."

**Chloe:** "Just be thankful you have this power and not someone irresponsible that could destroy the world with it."

**Clementine:** "True."

**Chloe:** "So how did the deal go with Joey? He cool?"

**Clementine:** "Yeah, he's cool. He offered to help us with the whisperers since they're also his enemies. He said they killed 3 other members of his old group that used to be called The Legion. He said he needs lots of ammunition for his weapons. He said he'd give us a lot of food in exchange for this."

**Chloe** : "That's very much doable. Rick can hand him over a bunch of weapons and shit. He's always got his pockets full. Did he say anything else?"

**Clementine:** "He said he'd come to our gate in the morning to talk about what happened today and about arrangements."

**Chloe:** "I can tell Rick. He'll wait for him at the gate so you don't have to worry about any of that. You just rest and try to take care okay?"

**Clementine:** "Okay."

**Chloe leaves the room. Violet returns a few minutes later with the soup.**

**Violet** : "I brought you the soup. Here. It's the stuff you like. Rick made it."

**Clementine sits up on the bed and slowly eats her soup. Violet sits on a chair next to her and talks to her while she eats.**

**Violet** : "So now that you're 18 and that, I was wondering if you ever wanted to try...that thing...with me. Ever since your leg injury came a few months ago, I never got the chance to try with you."

**Clementine:** "Who said I had to be 18? It's not like we live under normal law anymore. I'm plenty old enough for that stuff if I say so myself. You could of just asked me back then. I would of said yes."

**Violet:** "Fucking feels weird talking about this, you know?"

**Clementine:** "Well no shit. It's the type of thing you would only bring up to your girlfriend or boyfriend, you know what I'm saying?"

**Violet:** "Yeah. You're right."

**Clementine finishes her soup and continues to sit up on her bed.**

**Violet** : "So you saved my life more than once and this time, it was from actual death. You also discovered a bizarre fucking power. What would be a better time to get down and dirty with your girlfriend for the first time huh?"

**Clementine:** "You make a point."

**Violet:** "So...uh...do you...wanna then?"

**Clementine's face turns red but she holds composure and stands up and takes Violet's hand. She kisses her and Violet and Clementine both slowly undress each other before going onto the same bed as each other and having lesbian sex. This goes on for roughly 10 to 20 minutes before they get back up and redress again back into their clothes. They have a smile on their faces that will never wash away and they both look into each other's eyes passionately.**

**Violet:** "Wow. I've...never felt so happy in my life. That was...something special."

**Clementine** : "Definitely. I've never felt that much love before. We need more space and time for moments like this. It seems like we don't have enough."

**Violet:** "Yeah."

**Judith walks in and notices that Clementine and Violet recently just put their clothes back on.**

**Judith** : "Oh god. Did I just miss something between you two?" **She says while giggling**

**Clementine** : "Uh...no. Nothing. I don't know what you're talking about." **She says very awkwardly**

**Judith doesn't buy it. She knows that they had sex.**

**Judith:** "Listen. I know you both got dirty with each other. It's nothing to be scared of. I may be young but I'm not stupid. You're both close to each other so what's the worry hahaha."

**Clementine:** "What brings you up here anyway?"

**Judith:** "Just wanted you to see how Louis and Sophia are doing on their skylight. It's looking good. I figured you'd want to see it."

**Clementine** : "Sure. We'd love to have a look."

**Judith:** "Okay. For future reference though, try to fully zip/button up your jackets next time if you don't wanna make it look obvious that you both done each other."

**Clementine** : "Thanks for the tip."

**Judith takes Clementine and Violet to Louis' room to check on his skylight him and Sophia are in progress of making. Mariana is there too.**

**Inside Louis' room...**

**Louis:** "Hey there Clem. I'm not even gonna ask what you and Vi have been doing hahaha."

**Sophia:** "Oh god. Yeah. I won't even think about that hahaha. What you both do is your business. We won't judge. Anyway, what do you think of the skylight? It's almost done!"

**They look at the skylight. It's almost complete and just needs the glass pane added onto it now. It looks awesome! Clementine, Violet and Mariana are impressed.**

**Mariana:** "That's impressive!"

**Clementine:** "Yeah! It just needs the glass added on now and it'll be finished."

**Louis:** "Enid and Carl are helping us source some glass from out there. This thing will look sick! It will be cool to sleep under too."

**Sophia:** "Oh. Clementine. Take this. Tenn and Judith made it for you and Violet to stick up on the school gate."

**Sophia gives them a banner that says Castle Violet on it. It's painted in bright pink and also has drawings of Clementine and Violet together on it.**

**Clementine:** "Holy shit! That is fucking cool!"

**Violet:** "Couldn't say that any better myself! Thanks! This is awesome!"

**Sophia:** "Thank Tenn and Judith for it. They made it."

**Violet:** "Thanks!" **She says to Judith**

**Judith hugs Clementine and Violet.**

**Violet** : "Come on Clem! Let's hang this up on the gate now."

**Clementine:** "Sure thing!"

**Clementine and Violet both head outside to the front gate and they hang up the banner and drawings. They both hold each other's hands as they admire the view of the artwork.**

**Violet:** "That's fucking sick! Now we have a place that feels like a true home and I have an amazing superhero girlfriend. Like goddamn this day couldn't get any better!"

**Clementine:** "Yeah. It's been an amazing day and a shit day at the same time."

**Violet:** "No kidding. Come on, we should go rest for a bit. We want to be up early tomorrow in case something comes up with that Joey guy."

**They head back to Violet's room to sleep for the night. They both share the same bed to sleep for tonight.**

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship Status: (1) = Enemies. (2) = Very Low. (3) = Low. (4) = Neutral. (5-6) = High. (7-8) = Very High. (9) = Max. (10) = Romance
> 
> Clementine's Relationship to everyone:  
> Mariana: 9  
> AJ: 9  
> Louis: 7  
> Sophia: 7  
> Lydia: 9  
> Tenn: 8  
> Judith: 8  
> Carl: 9  
> Enid: 8  
> Violet: 10  
> David: 7  
> Evan: 7  
> Alpha: 1  
> Aasim: 7  
> Rick: 9  
> Chloe: 9  
> Joey: 6
> 
> Mariana's Relationship to everyone:  
> Clementine: 9  
> AJ: 9  
> Louis: 8 (+1)  
> Sophia: 8 (+1)  
> Lydia: 10  
> Tenn: 8  
> Judith: 8  
> Carl: 8  
> Enid: 8  
> Violet: 9  
> David: 7  
> Evan: 7  
> Alpha: 1  
> Aasim: 7  
> Rick: 8  
> Chloe: 8 (+1)  
> Joey: ?


	13. A Mutual problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out that the whisperers are still out there, Clementine and Violet met a new guy called Joey. Joey is planning on getting revenge on the whisperers for the loss of his own people. How will the school get along with this new guy and what are his plans on how to deal with the whisperers? Will Clementine and Violet get involved or will they stay out of it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the end notes for a live update of Clementine and Mariana's relationship with everyone at the end of the current chapter

**Chapter 13** : A Mutual problem

**Next morning, Joey arrives at the school gate and Rick lets him in. Violet and Clementine are both still asleep in the same bed holding hands.**

**Rick** : "Hey man. Good to have you here. So what's on your mind? I'm all ears."

**Joey:** "So about the whisperers...I did say to your friends who saw me yesterday that I need the right weaponry to be able to fight them off. Obviously I will give you food in exchange for all of these munitions."

**Rick:** "So is there any other catches? Or is that all you need."

**Joey:** "That's all I need. I can keep sourcing you and your people food as a reward for your help. My end goal is to take down the whisperers once and for all. It's up to you if you want to join me in this war."

**Rick:** "Well you should already know I'm all in to assist you in defeating these animals. They've caused enough trouble with my people as it is. They have to die. Alpha has to die."

**Joey:** "Yep. She sure as hell does need to die. Fuck that bitch! She killed my whole group. All my close friends...gone. She indeed will die for her sins. She'll get the special death of a thousand cuts from me."

**David walks over and overhears the conversation. He recognises Joey!**

**David:** "Oh my god. I know you. I fucking know you."

**Joey recognises him too.**

**Joey:** "David? David King? Well this is a weird place to meet."

**David:** "I never thought you'd make it into the outbreak this far. What happened to the rest of The Legion? Frank? Julie? Susie?"

**Joey:** "They never made it man. That bitch Alpha killed all of them. My fucking friends."

**David:** "I remember the good ol days when you 4 used to just run and stab the lot of us for a living. Good ol times of the fog."

**Joey:** "Feels like forever ago dude. I definitely remember the days of the fog though. The days you used to always butt dance in my face after throwing a wooden pallet on my head. Arch enemies we all used to be. It's a good thing that death in the fog realm was never for real. At least the outbreak that's going on right now freed us from that curse."

**David:** "Yeah. In other words, the apocalypse is a blessing and a curse to us."

**Joey:** "Did anyone else from the fog make it?"

**David:** "Trapper aka Evan made it. He's always lurking around as we speak. Jake was with me for a good bit but he died a few months ago. Haven't seen any of the others though."

**Joey:** "Damn. So it's just me, you and Evan remaining then? Fuck. That sucks."

**Rick:** "So how do you plan on defeating the whisperers Joey?"

**Joey:** "They have a main camp. I scouted it out and I know the details. My plan is we sneak into there at night when they're resting and pick them off. One by one."

**Rick** : "And what if they spot us? They're not exactly stupid."

**Joey** : "We can attack them full force as a backup plan. It'll get messy but it should still work. I know where I can find us some heavily armoured Jeeps. I got in contact with another friendly group who has access to that kind of hardware and is willing to help with this little operation."

**Rick:** "You know who they are?"

**Joey:** "They call themselves The Saviors."

**Rick:** "Oh...right. I know them. They're cool. This is good then. That you have a plan."

**Joey:** "If I just ran in guns blazing with no plan, I would just end up getting myself killed."

**Rick:** "I've seen that before."

**Joey:** "So then? Do you have the things I've asked for? Just a few sets of ammunition is all I need."

**Rick:** "Help yourself man. Ammo is stored over there in that crate."

**Joey helps himself to some ammo. After he's done loading up, he returns to Rick and hands him over a crate of quality food. Rick is happy with what they've received from Joey. He shakes Joey's hand.**

**Rick** : "That food is amazing! You're a man of your word. I respect you."

**Joey:** "I can keep giving you more as well. If you ever need top quality food, I'm your guy. I have plenty."

**Rick:** "Thank you."

**David:** "Rick, why don't you check on Clementine and Violet. I've got some talking to do with my man Joey here. We have a lot to catch-up on."

**Rick:** "Okay dude. You two place nice now. I'll be seeing you later."

**Rick leaves and heads into the dorm building to head to Violet's room to check on Clementine and Violet.**

**Outside Violet's room...**

**Rick walks up to the door and Mariana talks to him for a quick second.**

**Mariana:** "I would knock before going in there Rick. They've been going at it in there if you get what I'm saying."

**Rick** : "Damn. You mean...they actually had sex? Fucking hell. Never thought they'd have it in them."

**Mariana:** "Yeah...more or less. I kind of walked in there at the wrong time, you know?"

**Rick:** "Oops. That must of been awkward."

**Mariana:** "It sure was hahaha. Embarrassing as fuck for me."

**Rick:** "Yeah. I'd imagine. It's not what you want to walk into."

**Mariana:** "Anyway, I have to go talk to Lydia. I'll see you later Rick."

**Rick:** "Alright, bye!"

**He waves goodbye to Mariana and she leaves. Rick talks to himself for a few moments.**

**Rick** : "Clementine and Violet having sex? Wow. I never thought I'd see the day. They're really dedicated to their relationship, I'll give them that. It reminds me of when I had my first sex with Lori. Young love. They do always say falling in love is the easy part. It's the staying in love that can be hard. I have high hopes for those two though. They really do seem committed."

**Rick knocks on the door.**

**Rick:** "Hello? It's Rick! Can I come in?"

**Clementine and Violet can be heard kissing and making love with each other from behind the door. Rick can hear this. Clementine and Violet could not hear Rick. He tries shouting in for them again.**

**Rick:** "HELLO?! It's Rick!"

**Violet:** "Yeah! Just a second! We'll be there in a second!"

**Violet and Clementine both get back into their clothes before answering the door. Clementine opens the door to talk to Rick.**

**Clementine:** "Sorry about that. We where just doing stuff."

**Rick:** "I already know what you where doing. Mariana told me."

**Clementine:** "She probably told you she walked into us doing that right?"

**Rick:** "Yep. Anyway, I'm not here to talk about sexual intercourse. I'm here to see how you're doing. Your headache and all."

**Clementine** : "Yeah it's not so bad now."

**Rick:** "Funny how it comes and goes. Have you experienced any of that before?"

**Clementine:** "Not really. First time actually."

**Rick:** "Weird. Anyway, we have Joey on our side now. He's gonna help with taking down the whisperers. Said he has a plan to sneak into their camp and take them all down while being undetected. Basically picking them off one by one."

**Clementine:** "Sounds like a solid plan. Can I ask something though? I know you want me to join and help you but I must ask if I can stay here with Violet. I sadly don't want to get involved with those people again. It nearly got us killed when we ran into them yesterday in the woods and also a few months ago when Beta attacked us on the bridge."

**Rick:** "Yeah, of course. I understand Clem. You have yourself and your girlfriend and your little boy to be here for. I would never make you come with me if you don't want to. It's okay. I can bring Chloe and David with me so it's all good."

**Clementine:** "I just ask that you be careful Rick. We both know that those people are extremely dangerous. Remember they almost killed me and Violet."

**Rick:** "I'm aware. They did almost kill me too remember. Back at Hilltop."

**Clementine** : "Oh yeah. I forgot."

**Rick:** "Anyway, you know what's going on now. I will head out with Chloe and David to go out scouting with Joey. You take good care while I'm gone, okay?"

**Clementine:** "I will, don't worry."

**Rick** : "Hopefully, we won't be out scouting too long. We'll be back before you know it. Probably be back by tonight."

**Rick leaves. Clementine now talks to Violet again.**

**Violet:** "I really hope he'll be okay. If he's scouting the whisperers, there's a chance he might not come back Clem. You know what they where like yesterday. Remember that they snuck up on me and killed me according to what you said of course. How do we know they won't just do that to Rick or his people?"

**Clementine:** "We just have to hope he comes back okay. We need to be here for AJ and for each other. You understand?"

**Violet** : "Yeah. I understand. It's just...you have a power though."

**Clementine:** "I know I do but it doesn't make me invincible. You saw what happened to Max didn't you? Rewinding time does not reverse any wounds I receive. I can only save others. I can't save myself if I'm already dead or bitten, you know?"

**Violet:** "Yeah. Fuck. You're right actually. Can't rewind time if you're dead. Sorry I asked. I'm just stupid."

**Clementine:** "You're not stupid. You're pretty smart and you're beautiful."

**Violet kisses Clementine.**

**Violet:** "Thanks. You're not looking that bad yourself."

**Clementine smiles.**

**Violet:** "So what do we do then since we're just stuck here? Anything you wanna do?"

**Clementine:** "I dunno. You wanna go draw some shit with Tenn and AJ? I'm kind of burnt out after our little...love session." **She says while winking**

**Violet:** "Sure. Why not. I'm sure they'd be happy to spend time with us."

**Clementine:** "Let's do it then."

**They both leave together to join Tenn and AJ in their room to do some drawings with them.**

**Meanwhile in Clementine and Mariana's room...**

**Mariana and Lydia are talking to each other in private.**

**Lydia:** "Rick told me that the whisperers are back. That means Alpha is back to try and get me again and probably get revenge on the death of Beta."

**Mariana:** "He said it isn't for us to worry about though and that he'd handle it."

**Lydia:** "For his sake I hope he can handle it. She's a serious fucking woman Mari. Her people did almost get your friends Clementine and Violet killed."

**Mariana:** "As Rick said though, it's best if we let him handle it. We shouldn't get involved and potentially get thrown into more danger than we already are in."

**Lydia:** "Yeah, that makes sense. Also, when you told me you had feelings for me, I was shocked. It's kind of mad how we found each other, you know?"

**Mariana:** "Yeah. Not a lot of people at our age these days."

**Lydia:** "That's how I was shocked. Because not only do I get to meet a nice girl like yourself and that you're my age, you also had feelings for me...and I guess I did too."

**Mariana:** "We've still never had our first kiss."

**Lydia:** "Oh shit. We haven't as well. We've been together for months as well."

**Mariana:** "I don't suppose you wanna...kiss now do you?"

**Lydia gives Mariana "That look" and then pulls her into her arms and they kiss each other on the lips. They're both feeling really hot right now.**

**Mariana:** "Oh. Well...that was fast. Damn. I could of just asked you before but...wow. That was...hot."

**Lydia:** "Hehehe. Felt good didn't it? Pretty strong kisser you are."

**Mariana:** "I could say the same about you."

**Lydia:** "Then there's Violet and Clem. Having sex together. Luckily for us, we don't have to go there yet. We're still far too young so I guess it's kisses and hugs for now hahaha."

**Mariana:** "Even kisses is enough to make me smile. Like I now get what people mean when they say, you never forget your first kiss cause damn, I'll never forget that."

**Lydia:** "I won't forget it either. It's our little gift. Memories Mariana. Memories. They can take us away but they can never take away the memories."

**Mariana:** "Yeah."

**They continue chatting and hanging out for a while. Rick is just about ready to leave in a minute with Chloe, David and Joey to go out scouting for the whisperers.**

**In the yard...**

**Rick:** "So are we ready to go then?"

**Joey:** "Yup. We'll scout out their camp and then we can head to see The Saviors later when we're done so we can get a hold of one of their jeeps."

**Chloe:** "So we stay low then? That's the plan?"

**Joey:** "Damn right it is."

**David:** "What are we waiting for then. Let's hit this shit."

**Joey:** "Yes man! Let's do it! We'll make them pay too when we come back for the real thing. Just remember, this is just reconnaissance. No use getting ourselves killed right now."

**Rick:** "Understood." 

**They head out into the forest to do recon. After about 4 hours of roaming about and trying not to be seen, they finally find the whisperers' camp. It looks empty so they all decide to investigate.**

**Joey:** "That's it over there. Looks empty right now so this might be our lucky day. Let's see what's on them and be gone just as fast. We don't know where these guys could be lurking about. They could literally be anywhere so stay right behind me and wait until I say it's clear."

**They sneak up to the camp and they slowly have a look around. Joey searches the tents while Chloe and Rick both inspect the masks.**

**Chloe:** "Wow. This place is fucked up. Look at these things. Gross!"

**Rick:** "They just skin walkers all day, every day? That's fucking disgusting."

**David:** "Filthy fucking bastards is what they are. Joey! Did you find anything?"

**Joey:** "Nothing yet. Just keep an eye out."

**David:** "Okay."

**David finds a sheet of paper that has information on it! It shows plans on where the whisperers are planning on hitting next.**

**David:** "Uh...guys? You might wanna have a look at this."

**Chloe:** "Wow. This is like a schedule. A plan even. It shows where they're planning on attacking next. Wait. That's...that's the school! What does this say? It says they're planning on attacking the school in 3 days. Fuck! We have a problem..."

**Rick:** "Indeed we do. We're gonna have to defend the shit out of that place. Before it's too late."

**David:** "We need to get back and warn everyone!"

**Joey:** "Yeah. We do. I think we've got what we came for. let's go to The Saviors' compound now and borrow one of those trucks."

**Rick:** "Alright, let's go---"

**Joey gets shot in the head by the whisperers and dies! The whisperers holds the rest of the group at gunpoint!**

**David:** "NO! GODDAMIT! Joey! Fuck! You fucking bastards are gonna die for this I swear."

**Alpha:** "Oh is that so? It looks like you tried sneaking into our own turf. We have no use for that Joey guy so we shot him. We do however have some use for you three. You're too valuable to kill. We can use you as a bargaining chip to get the rest of your friends to come out of their hidey holes at that school. Boys, tie them up and throw them over there."

**Chloe:** "You can't do this! You're evil! YOU'RE FUCKING EVIL!"

**Alpha:** "I can do this and I will and I already have. Deal with it. This is what happens when you don't give me my girl back and when you kill my right hand man Beta. So now we're doing this the hard way. Get them out of here! Remember people, if your friends even try coming to save any of you three, I will just put you down and their efforts will be for nothing hahaha!"

**Rick, Chloe and David all yell for help but to no avail. They all get tied up and thrown into a tent as hostages.**

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship Status: (1) = Enemies. (2) = Very Low. (3) = Low. (4) = Neutral. (5-6) = High. (7-8) = Very High. (9) = Max. (10) = Romance
> 
> Clementine's Relationship to everyone:  
> Mariana: 9  
> AJ: 9  
> Louis: 7  
> Sophia: 7  
> Lydia: 9  
> Tenn: 8  
> Judith: 8  
> Carl: 9  
> Enid: 8  
> Violet: 10  
> David: 7  
> Evan: 7  
> Alpha: 1  
> Aasim: 7  
> Rick: 9  
> Chloe: 9  
> Joey: (Dead)
> 
> Mariana's Relationship to everyone:  
> Clementine: 9  
> AJ: 9  
> Louis: 8   
> Sophia: 8   
> Lydia: 10  
> Tenn: 8  
> Judith: 8  
> Carl: 8  
> Enid: 8  
> Violet: 9  
> David: 7  
> Evan: 7  
> Alpha: 1  
> Aasim: 7  
> Rick: 8  
> Chloe: 8   
> Joey: (Dead)


	14. Hostile Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick, David and Chloe all got captured and Joey got killed. It's now up to the school gang to rescue them and deal with the whisperers once and for all before the situation escalates even further!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the end notes for a live update of Clementine and Mariana's relationship with everyone at the end of the current chapter

**Chapter 14** : Hostile Situation 

**At the school later on the night that Rick, Chloe and David where captured...**

**In the yard...**

**Carl:** "Rick, Chloe and David where meant to be back by now. Where could they be?"

**Enid** : "Not a clue but I don't like this."

**Carl:** "If they don't come back by morning, we're going to have to send out a group to look for them."

**Everyone doesn't like that Rick and his team haven't came back from scouting with Joey.**

**Mariana:** "Something could have happened to them."

**Sophia:** "No shit something could of happened. That's why we're all worried!"

**Louis:** "Maybe we should all rest for now? It's a little early to start panicking now."

**Sophia** : "Yeah actually, you're right. Let's get some sleep guys and we'll see if they come back by the morning."

**Everyone heads to bed for the night to relax.**

**Next morning...**

**Clementine and Violet both wake up in their bed and AJ comes in with food for them.**

**AJ:** "Hey Clem. Hey Violet. I brought you food. Carl made this for you since Rick isn't here."

**Clementine:** "Thanks."

**Violet:** "Yeah. Thanks buddy."

**AJ:** "Enjoy it. I have to go now and see Tenn. Carl said he wants to talk when you're done up here. See you later."

**Clementine:** "Okay, see you later kiddo."

**AJ leaves. Violet and Clementine both eat their food.**

**Violet** : "Wow. This is actually nice. Carl's pretty good at making food."

**Clementine:** "Yeah."

**They finish eating their food.**

**Clementine** : "I'm heading outside to talk to Carl now. I'll catch you in a bit Vi. See you later."

**Violet:** "Okay, bye."

**Clementine kisses Violet on the cheek before leaving. She then heads outside to talk to Carl about the people that are missing.**

**Outside...**

**Carl** : "Hey Clementine. So Rick, Chloe and David still haven't returned. Something must of happened to them. We're going to have to look for them. I know it's dangerous Clem but it has to be done. Like what if they're in trouble?"

**Clementine:** "Yeah, I totally understand. So who's gonna go out looking for them?"

**Carl:** "I know you and Vi both don't want to risk dying after the encounter the other day so I've decided that I'm gonna go out and be the one to look for them. I have Enid with me as backup. I can't promise you that we'll make it back but we'll try our hardest to not get into trouble okay?"

**Clementine:** "Just try to stay safe Carl. We need you and Enid to come back here in 1 piece. Hopefully with Rick and the rest as well."

**Carl:** "We will try. Here's hoping we can find them."

**Clementine hugs Carl.**

**Clementine:** "Good luck."

**Carl:** "Thanks."

**Carl takes Enid with him and they both head out into the forest to search for Rick, David and Chloe. Clementine joins Louis and Sophia in the piano room for some music.**

**Inside the piano room...**

**Louis:** "Oh hey there Clementine. Fancy seeing you here. You alright?"

**Clementine is worried.**

**Clementine:** "It's just Rick and the rest. I'm just scared in case something actually happened to them."

**Louis:** "They're strong. Hopefully they can get out of whatever they're in and be able to hold on until Carl and Enid finds them. We all gotta be strong in times like these."

**Clementine:** "Yeah. We do. I won't lie to you Louis, you've changed over the last few months. Changed for the better. I'm actually proud of you now."

**Louis:** "Thanks. It took me a while after Marlon's death to finally realise that it's not worth getting fussed over. He did fucked up shit and I guess his death was karma to him. In the end he is always still my best friend."

**Clementine:** "Yeah, I get that. I'm just sorry we kind of treated you like shit all the time."

**Louis** : "Don't worry about it Clem, it's not your fault. I acted like an ass. You had every reason to be annoyed at me. We're here now though and all that matters is who we are now and not what happened in the past."

**Clementine:** "Quite right."

**Sophia:** "I remember I used to hate the ever living shit out of you Louis. Good old times. Now look at us all. We're all good friends and obviously me and Louis are a little more than friends. In the end, we're all 1 big happy fucked up family."

**Louis:** "Cheers to that."

**Sophia:** "Anyway, why are we yapping? Louis, play us a nice song on the piano. Something relaxing. We could use something to lift up the spirits right now."

**Louis:** "Right away mam! 1 relaxing song coming up!"

**Louis plays a relaxing song on the piano. Clementine and Sophia both listen in and try to relax for a while as he plays the song. He finishes playing about 10 minutes later. The song has made everyone feel better.**

**Clementine** : "That was very sweet Louis. Thanks. It was nice being able to relax to something for a change."

**Louis:** "No problem. You ever need someone to play you some relaxing music, I'm your guy. Just holler at me hahaha."

**Clementine:** "I think I might just do that in the future."

**Louis:** "You're welcome to come in anytime Clem."

**Clementine:** "I'll go check on everyone else. Catch up with you both later."

**Sophia:** "Okay."

**Louis and Sophia both wave goodbye to Clementine. She leaves to check on Mariana and Lydia in the dorms.**

**Inside Clementine's room...**

**Clementine:** "Hey Mariana. How are you doing?"

**Mariana:** "I'm okay. Have a look at this though. I made this just for you. For a great friend. We've been on the road for years before we found our home here so I made you this in honour of our friendship."

**Mariana hands Clementine a sticker. The sticker shows a small drawing of Clementine and Mariana hugging each other with a rainbow above them. Clementine loves it. She sticks it to her jacket and hugs Mariana. Clementine cries in happiness.**

**Clementine:** "Aw! Thank you so much! It's so good! Did you make it?"

**Mariana:** "Mostly me. I had a little help from Tenn and Judith but I came up with the idea for it."

**Lydia:** "You've both been friends for a long time huh?"

**Mariana:** "Yeah Lydia. Clementine is like the big sister I always wanted."

**Lydia:** "I guess it makes sense. You do always get along very well. Maybe one day Mariana, I'll make a love sticker for you."

**Mariana:** "Hell yeah! That would be awesome!"

**Clementine:** "Carl and Enid went out by the way. They're out looking for our missing friends."

**Lydia:** "I just hope for their sake that they don't get into a pickle too. Just like with Rick and the others, we just have to sit and pray that they get back safely."

**Mariana:** "Do you think the whisperers might have gotten them?"

**Lydia:** "It's very possible. They are capable of a lot. They've been known to take hostages before."

**Mariana:** "Oh shit, really? You're saying that they may have captured Rick and the others?"

**Lydia:** "Yes."

**Clementine:** "Fuck. If you're right about this Lydia, it means that Carl and Enid could literally be walking into a trap."

**Mariana:** "I honestly hope not. We're literally sitting ducks out here while we wait for something to happen. Like how do we deal with these guys once and for all?"

**Lydia:** "The only way to effectively eliminate the whisperers for good is to take down Alpha. It's the only way."

**Clementine:** "How do you propose we take her down then? Like what if Joey, Rick and the others actually don't make it back? Then how do we take them out on our own?"

**Lydia:** "We can deal with that if it happens. For now, all we can do is wait."

**Clementine:** "Then let's all wait together. I'll go get Violet so she can hang out with us for a bit."

**Clementine brings Violet up and the 4 of them all hang out for a while.**

**Meanwhile in the forest...**

**Carl:** "Where do you reckon they would have went?"

**Enid:** "I think the whisperers' camp is somewhere down this way. If they are in trouble, that's where they would be."

**Carl:** "Then we're going that way. Stay close Enid and stay quiet. We don't want to get seen sneaking around."

**Enid:** "I'll be quiet. Don't worry. We're like ninjas. Never heard, never seen."

**They continue walking through the forest until they eventually hear some noise. It's the whisperers' camp!**

**Enid:** "What the hell is that noise?"

**Carl:** "It's coming from over there. I think...I think that's their camp! Holy shit! We gotta keep our heads down."

**They both lay low and sneak their way up to the whisperers' camp. They see Alpha and her people having a discussion and they eavesdrop. As well as listening into the conversation, they look around and they see Joey's dead body lying on the ground in the camp. He's been skinned and has blood all over him. They can't see Rick, David and Chloe.**

**Alpha:** "Alright everyone! Tonight, we will pay those school brats a visit and we will finally get Lydia back! Finally, I'll get my daughter back. If they refuse to give my daughter back, maybe our little tied up friends in there will give them a little incentive. Are you all ready!?"

**Everyone cheers. Enid and Carl are shocked.**

**Carl:** "Holy fuck. Is...is that Joey? They killed him. Fuck..."

**Enid:** "He was sounding like a genuine nice guy as well. Poor guy. They also have our friends. You where right. They do have our people."

**Carl:** "They have my fucking dad Enid. My fucking dad! We have to end this now. I can't let them take him."

**Enid:** "Are you fucking crazy!? We're outnumbered. If you charge in there right now, you're gonna get us or our friends killed!"

**Carl:** "I don't care! I have to save my dad! With or without your help."

**Enid doesn't like that.**

**Enid:** "Fuck. I don't like this Carl. We should turn back now, before they spot us---"

**Carl doesn't listen to Enid and he charges into the camp and holds Alpha at gunpoint. All the other whisperers draw their weapons on him!**

**Carl:** "GIVE ME BACK MY DAD! I'LL KILL YOU!"

**Alpha:** "Only if you give us what we want. Hand over my girl and I will think about it. Right now, pointing a gun at me will prove...unwise."

**Carl:** "I can just kill you right now and then your people will have no leader anymore."

**Alpha:** "You shoot me and then my people will kill you. Is it really worth it?"

**Carl:** "Okay. We'll give you your girl. We can take you to her. Right now. If you promise to release my friends."

**Alpha** : "Well now you don't have an option on how this goes down. Because we have lost some people because of your people, we're not going to just accept handing over my girl. One of you has to die for your sins. So before I follow you back to your school, you have to choose who dies out of these 2 friends of yours. Bring them out boys!"

**Alpha's people drags out 2 people. It's Rick and Chloe! David is left in the tent. Alpha is putting them up for execution! Carl has to pick to kill one of them!**

**Alpha:** "Well well well. Looks like you have to make a choice young man. Both of these people deserve to die. But I only feel like killing one of them. You get to choose who dies. Make your choice now or in 5 seconds, I'll kill both of them!"

**Carl starts panicking! He knows that he has to save his dad so he is already prepared to tell Alpha to kill Chloe. Chloe looks at Rick in the eyes and she knows she's fucked. Enid is silently watching the whole thing go down from the trees. She still hasn't been spotted.**

**Chloe:** "Am I just...fucked? YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS ALPHA! FUCK YOU!"

**Alpha:** "Come on now! Hurry up son. Pick someone to die now or I'll kill them both myself."

**Carl:** "FUCK! Save Rick! Save Rick! Save Rick!!!!!"

**Chloe** : "Fuckkkkk. EVEN WHEN I'M DEAD ALPHA YOU WILL FUCKING SUFFER! You'll---"

**Alpha pulls out her gun and shoots Chloe in the head and she dies! Her body drops to the ground hard. Chloe moments before death saw Max in her head calling out for her. Max in her head told Chloe that she will be with Max again soon.**

**Rick:** "NOO!!! CHLOE! FUCKKKK! YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

**Alpha:** "Save the swears for later old man. Now young man, whatever your name is, show me now. To my girl. Keep walking. Now. Take me to your school. No nonsense now or I'll pop your old man."

**Carl:** "Okay. Okay. I'll take you to her. Just don't hurt my dad. Please."

**Alpha:** "Do what I say and I won't kill your dad."

**Carl while terrified, obeys Alpha's demands and he leads her back to the school. Alpha brings Rick and her friends with them. David is left at the camp on his own still tied up. Once Alpha and the rest are gone, Enid comes out of hiding and moves into the camp to free David.**

**Enid** : "Holy fuck! David! Are you okay?"

**David starts spitting out blood. He has bruises on his face and he's just about able to talk.**

**David:** "I'm...I'm okay. They fucking killed Chloe. They fucking killed her! These animals are gonna fucking pay. They got Joey too goddammit!"

**Enid:** "They took Carl and Rick and they're headed to the school. No one at the school is gonna be ready for what's coming. What do we do?"

**David:** "Follow me. There's only 1 thing we can do. We head to The Saviors' camp and we ask for their help. We should carry Joey and Chloe's bodies with us as proof that we got fucked with. They'll have to help us."

**Enid:** "Good idea. Lead the way. We gotta hurry though. We don't have a lot of time before those assholes attack the school."

**David:** "I don't plan on dilly dallying. Let's go."

**Enid and David both leave the camp while carrying the dead bodies of Chloe and joey. They made their way to The Saviors' camp.**

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship Status: (1) = Enemies. (2) = Very Low. (3) = Low. (4) = Neutral. (5-6) = High. (7-8) = Very High. (9) = Max. (10) = Romance
> 
> Clementine's Relationship to everyone:  
> Mariana: 9  
> AJ: 9  
> Louis: 8 (+1)  
> Sophia: 7  
> Lydia: 9  
> Tenn: 8  
> Judith: 8  
> Carl: 9  
> Enid: 8  
> Violet: 10  
> David: 7  
> Evan: 7  
> Alpha: 1  
> Aasim: 7  
> Rick: 9  
> Chloe: (Dead)
> 
> Mariana's Relationship to everyone:  
> Clementine: 9  
> AJ: 9  
> Louis: 8  
> Sophia: 8  
> Lydia: 10  
> Tenn: 8  
> Judith: 8  
> Carl: 8  
> Enid: 8  
> Violet: 9  
> David: 7  
> Evan: 7  
> Alpha: 1  
> Aasim: 7  
> Rick: 8  
> Chloe: (Dead)


	15. Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Joey have died! How will Enid and David warn The Saviors about the whisperers? The whisperers are about to attack the school. Will Enid and David be fast enough to get The Saviors on their side to help or will they take too long and people get killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the end notes for a live update of Clementine and Mariana's relationship with everyone at the end of the current chapter

**Chapter 15** : Calm before The Storm

**At the Saviors' camp...**

**Negan and his people are chilling out and relaxing until David and Enid both show up while carrying the dead bodies of Chloe and Joey. Negan recognises Chloe and instantly questions Enid and David! He looks visibly pissed off at the sight of Chloe's dead body.**

**Negan:** "Hold it right there! What the fuck is this you brought in front of my eyes? What the fuck happened? Explain yourself!"

**Enid:** "Our friends...they...they got killed."

**Negan:** "Who killed them. I must know this instant! Chloe was a good friend of mine's back in the day. Tell me now! Who killed her!"

**David:** "Some bitch called Alpha. She's leader of a group of people. They call themselves whisperers."

**Negan isn't surprised. Negan after being told this, instantly agrees to help Enid and David with no hesitation.**

**Negan:** "Whisperers. Those fucking guys again? I'm honestly not surprised. We need to take these fucking animals down once and for all!"

**David:** "Indeed we do. They have captured 2 of our friends. Carl and Rick. They are using them as hostages to attack that school community nearby."

**Negan:** "Well shit on me sideways! We gotta do something about that don't we? Simon! Go get Maggie! We're going to war Simon."

**Simon:** "Alright. Be right back. I'll go fetch Dwight as well."

**Negan:** "Whatever floats your boat. Just do it!"

**Simon heads away to go and find Maggie and Dwight.**

**Negan:** "I need to tell you something. Both of you."

**David:** "What's wrong?"

**Negan:** "Back when shit only just started to spiral out of control about a few years ago, I got attacked by these nasty fuckers who are all dead now but that's not the point. The point is that Chloe and her 2 friends Clementine and Max, all saved me from death when my attackers nearly got me. When they helped me and welcomed me, I promised on my whole life I'd protect them no matter what and that I'd rip the fucking ever living shit out of anyone who tries to hurt them. So now that Chloe is dead because of them, they are going to suffer. The first attack they done on you was already bad enough but I figured I'd let it slide since they ran away scared. This time though, there will be blood. Alpha will die. She will answer for her sins."

**David:** "They got Max too by the way. During that first attack, she got bit and Clementine had to put her down."

**Negan:** "Well...shit. That doubles down my decision on hitting them back for revenge. 2 of my good friends dead? Such a waste. If they're attacking that school, Clementine will need our help. We're going to help Clementine and her friends and it will get messy. But as long as Alpha goes down, that's all that matters."

**David:** "So what's your plan then?"

**Negan:** "We fucking rush at them no fucking mercy. That's the plan."

**David:** "And what if they execute their hostages. Remember they have Rick and his son captured."

**Negan:** "Then we play it stealthy. We sneak up, grab Rick and Carl and destroy them before they even knew what hit em!"

**David:** "So how do we approach this?"

**Negan:** "Let me do the talking. Our whole convoy will show up and we'll show our faces to them. A few of you guys will be hiding and waiting to strike while we keep them focussed on us, buying you time."

**David:** "So I'm guessing you want us to be the stealthy ones?"

**Negan:** "Yup. You, your friend and Maggie can sneak around and get the jump on them. Maggie knows her shit and she will be a great help. Listen to everything she tells you. Got it?"

**David:** "Alright."

**Simon returns with Dwight and Maggie alongside him. Maggie gasps in shock when she sees Chloe's dead body. She recognises Chloe from a long time ago back around the time that her family's farm was still functional. This was near the start of the outbreak.**

**Maggie:** "Oh my god. I remember that girl. She...she was someone who met me and my family back at the start of all of this. She had a girlfriend roughly her age as well. They was part of a small group who came across my family. Rick was the main guy's name I think. I mainly remember him as the beartrap guy. Main reason we met them was because he got caught in a beartrap in the middle of nowhere. After our place got overrun with walkers, they left and that was the last we saw them."

**Negan:** "The girlfriend was Max. She died too. Recently a few months ago."

**Maggie** : "Poor girls. They always seemed like nice folk. It's just a shame I never got to know them too well."

**Negan:** "Speaking of beartrap guy, he's one of their hostages right now. They have him and his son."

**Maggie:** "We have to stop them then! Before they get them and the other people at that school along with them."

**Negan:** "We have our armoured jeeps ready. The main frontline people will show up in the jeeps and threaten these assholes. If they fail to comply, the stealth team will silence some of them to free the hostages and then we'll attack. If they do comply, then we kill them anyway because they have to die! Maggie, you're doing stealth with these 2. The rest of us are the brute force. Everyone split up now and let's head out. This will be a day to remember. Good luck!"

**Everyone moves out. Negan and the majority all head into jeeps to approach the school heavily armed and heavily armoured. Maggie, Enid and David all take a small vehicle. They begin making their way to the school. This will take a few hours to reach.**

**Meanwhile at the school during the same night...**

**In Louis' room...**

**Louis:** "Just a few final touches and...there! FINALLY! It's done! FUCK YES!"

**The skylight is complete!**

**Sophia:** "It took us a long time to make but we finally done it Louis! We finally finished building the skylight you once thought you'd never see."

**Louis:** "Hell yeah, we did it! We're like a team! Of course we couldn't of done it without the help of the others."

**Sophia:** "Yeah, they really all did help. I'm just happy for you that it's done. You finally get to see the one thing your parents never got to build."

**They both cheerfully stare at the skylight. This feeling of success and achievement, puts a really sharp smile on Louis' already big smile. Louis and Sophia both lie down on a bed together and they gaze up into the skylight above them to see the beautiful stars of the night. During this, Clementine and AJ walks in and notices the completed skylight and they are impressed by it.**

**Clementine:** "Wow. That looks...beautiful. What do you think AJ?"

**AJ:** "it's really nice. You can see all the nice stars."

**Clementine:** "Reminds me of that night with Violet when we both sat down at the top of the bell tower to look at the stars. It was a fucking night to remember. So peaceful...so quiet. Just the calm mood in the atmosphere made it a perfect night. It almost feels the same here."

**Louis:** "Sit down with us Clem. Enjoy the moment of happiness and peacefulness. Come sit with me and Sophia."

**Clementine and AJ joins Louis and Sophia. They all look at the stars together.**

**Meanwhile in Clementine's room. Mariana and Lydia are enjoying a moment together.**

**Mariana:** "It's a peaceful calm night isn't it?"

**Lydia:** "Yeah, it's really nice. Haven't seen a night like this in a long time. It just feels so...natural. You know?"

**Mariana:** "Aren't you worried about Enid and Carl?"

**Lydia** : "They should be back shortly. Let's not think about them right now. Let's think about us. Think about this beautiful moment we have. Since we're together now, I always wanted to ask you something."

**Mariana smiles before replying back.**

**Mariana:** "What is it?"

**Lydia:** "When this is all over, do you wanna...go on a date? Just me and you. We can do something really nice. Something fun. What do you think?"

**Mariana blushes in happiness and she instantly accepts Lydia's offer for a date with no hesitation. She can feel the love flowing through her heart. She kisses Lydia and hugs her before saying yes.**

**Mariana:** "Yes. of course I'd love to spend time with you. Leave it as a surprise though. I want to be...impressed. We should wait until all this nonsense with the whisperers is over, okay?"

**Lydia:** "Yeah. For sure. Gotta stay focussed on the danger first, I get you. Let's just enjoy this beautiful night while we can."

**They look at the night sky while holding hands.**

**Meanwhile outside, Violet is talking to Judith and Tenn.**

**Violet:** "This night. It seems...quiet. A bit too quiet. I like the peace and how beautiful it is but something feels off. I can feel a chill going down my spine and it's not the good chills. You get what I'm saying?"

**Judith:** "Definitely. Everyone seems to be enjoying tonight but I agree with you that something is off. It feels like one of those moments, you know? I don't know what's it called but it's like it's very peaceful but then it spirals into chaos very quickly."

**Violet:** "I know what you're talking about. It's 'The Calm Before The Storm'. Peaceful, quiet and joyful. Not too long later, it turns into madness. The clouds come in, they take over and a massive storm of chaos rages across the land. It's an old saying that people would use when they refer to something nice happening not long before everything goes down hill."

**Judith:** "Wow. How do you know all these?"

**Violet:** "I read a shit load of books in the library in my spare time. Might as well educate myself since the people who used to teach us, can't anymore."

**Judith** : "I would never know. I was born during all of this. I've never had a teacher."

**Violet:** "You wouldn't want to. Trust me, most teachers were pretty fucking shitty."

**Judith:** "Oh. Okay."

**Tenn:** "I just wish things where the way they used to be. Even with bad teachers, at least people weren't getting murdered."

**Violet:** "Yeah, that is true but to be honest, it's helped us learn 1 thing. How to look out for ourselves. It used to feel like a prison in this school when we had teachers bossing us around and bullies just picking on people for no reason."

**Tenn:** "Actually, yeah. I think it is better that we don't have to deal with that anymore but this way of life is just as tough. At least we have each other."

**Violet:** "Yeah, we do have each other. All that we really need these days. I don't know what I'd do without Clementine. I would just...cease to function without her. She helped us grow into the people we are now. Without her, we'd be god knows where or even dead because of Marlon. She freed us from that curse and she showed me a type of love and loyalty that I'll never forget."

**Judith** : "You both are good for each other. Clementine to be honest has been good for everyone but of course she's good for you in the love aspect of things."

**Violet:** "Yeah. I just wish nice things could last because I know that something is going to happen that'll take us all away from each other. Only way to make sure that doesn't happen is to stay strong and hope for the best."

**Tenn leaves.**

**Judith:** "It's up to all of us to be strong. Strong for the school. If there's no strength then we just fall apart. Just with the way things are these days, we always gotta have someone who is able to stay strong for everyone."

**Violet:** "If anyone is strong for the lot of us, it's Clementine. She is 1 tough bastard. Not much phases her. Literally almost nothing."

**Judith:** "I guess she must of been through a lot."

**Violet:** "Trust me, she has been. She's told me a lot. She told me about a guy a few years ago who physically assaulted her almost to death. Stabbed her multiple times and left her filled with knife holes of blood all over. She still has the scars. It looks and sounded like a rough time. I really felt for her when she showed me those wounds."

**Judith** : "Damn. That sounds like hell."

**The front gate of the school gets kicked open! Alpha appears with the whisperers and they also have Rick and Carl as hostages! A storm begins to roll in. Very dark clouds fill up what used to be a calm and peaceful sky.**

**Alpha** : "Wanna know what also sounds like hell? All of you dying right here and now if you don't hand me my fucking daughter!"

**Violet and Judith both panic and they draw guns on Alpha and the whisperers!**

**Alpha:** "I wouldn't do that if I where you. Your friends here might lose their necks if you're not careful."

**Alpha reveals the hostages which is Rick and Carl. Violet and Judith both scream!**

**Judith:** "RICK! CARL!"

**Violet:** "Shit! She's gonna flip. That's her stepdad and brother." **She says to herself**

**Judith starts losing her emotions and starts yelling at Alpha in a fit of rage! Violet tries her best to keep her calm.**

**Judith:** "LET THEM GO! YOU CAN'T! LET THEM GOOOO!!!"

**Alpha:** "Do what I ask and I'll do just that. Hand...over...my...daughter. Now! or I'll slit their throats right here and now."

**Violet:** "Do you swear you'll leave if we give you her?"

**Alpha:** "With my life. All I want is my daughter. If you don't tell me where she is right now, we will ransack your whole school and find her ourselves. I'm pretty sure you don't want that! If we find her and you didn't help, we will kill your friends. So I suggest you cooperate now."

**Lydia and Mariana both overhear the commotion outside and Mariana takes Lydia to the back of the school to hide from the whisperers. The rest all in Louis' room also hear the commotion and they all hide in different places inside the school in ambush spots.**

**Violet:** "Alright. I'll show you to where we last saw them. It's upstairs in the building. Just follow me."

**Alpha:** "I hope you're telling the truth because things won't be pretty for you if you're lying."

**Alpha follows Violet and Judith up to Clementine's room where Mariana and Lydia where last seen. Some of Alpha's people stays outside to keep guard. Alpha brings another group of her people as backup with her. She also has Rick and Carl still held hostage with her. They all enter Clementine's room. It's empty! Alpha is visibly unimpressed.**

**Alpha:** "I thought you said she was up here!"

**Violet:** "I never said they where definitely up here. This the last place I saw them!"

**Alpha:** "Search the room boys. If these 2 try anything, you put them down!"

**Alpha's people ransacks the room to search for Lydia. She is not found. Alpha grows even more angry!**

**Alpha:** "You think this is funny or some shit?! They must of saw us coming in. Search the whole fucking school!"

**Alpha and everyone begins to search the entire school for Lydia. During the search, multiple whisperers get killed in multiple different ambushes set up by Clementine, Louis, AJ and Sophia. Alpha finally finds Lydia in the back room of the school! She doesn't realise some of her whisperer friends got killed. She confronts Mariana and Lydia!**

**Alpha:** "Well well well. There's nowhere left to hide, Lydia. It's over!"

**Lydia:** "Why are you doing this?! Can't you see that I don't want to be with you?!"

**Alpha:** "I'm your mother you disrespectful little shit! I brought you into this world. I can very much take you right back out of it if I please. That's not why I'm here. I'm here to take you home. Back to your real family. Not whatever this shit is!"

**Lydia:** "Why should I come back home with you?! I'm living a perfectly happy life right here and you're ruining it!"

**Alpha:** "You don't have a choice Lydia. I need you to be able to survive. I care about your safety, not your happiness. Every heard the saying, 'Safety First'?"

**Lydia:** "Fuck you. You never cared about me!"

**Alpha:** "Maybe this will give you more incentive!"

**Alpha brings out, Rick, Carl, Violet and Judith. They are all on their knees with a knife in front of their throat!**

**Alpha:** "You have 1 chance Lydia and 1 chance only. You come back home or my people will kill all of your friends that are kneeling in front of me. Make your choice. Now think about it real hard."

**Violet, Carl, Judith and Rick all plead to Lydia to do what Alpha says. Lydia is reluctant to obey Alpha's orders. Her people brings their knives closer to their throats. This is enough to make Mariana talk to Lydia about it.**

**Mariana:** "Lydia! That's our friends! You have to give up. They'll kill them. Please. They mean so much to all of us. Please Lydia." **She whispers to Lydia**

**Lydia:** "They'll kill them even I do give up. You don't know these people like I do!" **She whispers to Mariana**

**Mariana:** "Lydia, listen to me. We're in a no win situation. You have to make it look like we're playing nice. It's the only way. Do it please. For our friends. For me..." **She whispers to Lydia**

**Lydia starts shaking intensely. She doesn't know what to do! Mariana kisses her right on the lips to try and convince her.**

**Mariana:** "Please Lydia. I love you more than anything but you know that you have to do this. Is the only chance we have. Please. You know I'm right."

**Lydia listens to Mariana and agrees to gives herself up. She shakes very intensely. The fear can be seen in her eyes as she gets ready to walk away from the love of her life and over to Alpha.**

**Lydia:** "Okay. I'm coming. I'm coming Alpha."

**Alpha:** "Good choice. Good choice."

**Lydia joins Alpha and Mariana stands on her own.**

**Mariana:** "My friends. You said you'd let them go. Are you going to make me regret giving her up?"

**Alpha:** "Oh right. Here you go. Have your shitty friends."

**Alpha releases all the hostages except Rick. They all join Mariana.**

**Carl:** "Wait. Why is my dad still tied up? What the hell?"

**Alpha:** "Oh I'm sorry. I guess you never heard the last part. You put me through enough trouble getting me my daughter back so I figured that it's fair to take another head as payment. Kill him boys!"

**Rick looks at the ground in disbelief. Carl and Judith's jaw drops!**

**Rick:** "Motherfucker..." **He says while sighing**

**Rick looks up at Carl and stares at him with the puppy dog eyes. After a few seconds, his throat gets slit and he drops to the ground holding his neck and gasping for air! Carl and Judith both completely lose it!**

**Carl:** "DAAAAAAD!!!!! NOOOOO! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES! HOW COULD YOU!? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!!!!"

**Alpha laughs at them and runs off with Lydia and the rest of her friends to escape the school. Carl tries to go after them but Violet stops him.**

**Violet:** "Carl! STOP! It's not worth it! You'll get yourself killed!"

**Carl:** "FUCK OFF! YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT! THEY SLIT MY DAD'S THROAT!"

**Violet:** "I know but vengeance is gonna get you killed Carl!"

**Carl continues to be angry! Rick still manages to talk while his he's holding his hands on his own throat which is currently gushing blood.**

**Rick:** "Son. Don't...go...after...them. It's...not...worth...it." **He slowly mutters while trying hold the blood inside his open neck**

**Carl and Judith cry over Rick who is in critical condition. Rick tries to comfort them but his pain is too much for him to do anything.**

**Violet:** "Mariana. What the hell are gonna do? Those 2 are in no condition to help as they're grieving over their dying dad."

**Mariana:** "We should look for Clem and the others. They're probably hiding out somewhere around here. We need to regroup with them and try to stop those whisperers from getting far. We don't have much time Vi. We gotta go!"

**They head out to look for Clementine and the rest. They find them all in Clementine's room. Tenn included.**

**Clementine:** "Holy shit. You guys are are actually okay?! We heard shit go down and took a few of them out before hiding up here. It looks like they got away with Lydia. What the hell happened?"

**Mariana:** "They had Carl, Rick and Judith hostage. They released them but they fucking slit Rick's throat! He's bleeding to death back there. Judith and Carl are with him!"

**Clementine gasps in disbelief.**

**Clementine:** "Aw fuck! Rick! So he's just...gone?"

**Mariana:** "He's still breathing but probably not for long."

**Clementine:** "Fuck! So what do we do then?"

**Mariana:** "We should check outside and see if we can still catch them before they---WHAT THE HELL?"

**Gunshots are heard from outside! Clementine and the gang all look out the window and they see Negan and his people opening fire on the whisperers! They are blocking the way out so they have nowhere to go. Negan is heard shouting at the whisperers outside!**

**Negan:** "THIS IS WHY YOU DON'T FUCK WITH THE SAVIORS! WOOHOO! TAKE THEM DOWN PEOPLE! NO FUCKING MERCY! THIS ENDS HERE!" **He shouts from outside**

**Gunshots are still heard going off and explosions can be heard amongst the thunderous weather that is also going on outside. Clementine and the gang all head outside to join in the fight!**

**Outside...**

**Clementine and the gang all group up with Maggie, Enid and David. They all sneaked in while Negan and the rest was causing a riot by the front gate.**

**Maggie:** "You must be the other kids. Take these and open fire on these assholes. They don't know we're behind them. Negan and his people have got most of them busy at the front gate. We can pick a few off from behind."

**Maggie gives them all assault rifles. They open fire on the whisperers who now notice that they're there and some of them focus attention to Clementine's team.**

**Alpha:** "BEHIND US! THERE'S SOME BEHIND US! SHOOT THEM!"

**During the gunfight, many whisperers are killed but one of them manages to land a clean shot in a fatal part of Clementine's upper chest! Clementine collapses for a second and time slowly starts reducing to a halt around her as she feels an insane power surge flowing through her. Violet comes to Clementine's aid to check on her!**

**Violet:** "CLEM! ARE YOU OKAY?! HOLY FUCK YOU'RE HURT!"

**Violet puts her hands on Clementine to try and help her relieve the pain but Clementine's eyes turn bright blue for a second and a massive force wave around Clementine knocks Violet back and Clementine channels an insane amount of power! Violet is completely paralysed by what she's witnessing. The amount of power coming from Clementine is insane! It's a power even stronger than Max's power. Clementine uses this power force to create a magic shield in front of her that blocks all bullets and she uses the force to throw multiple objects at the whisperers, knocking them all out! Alpha notices this madness and she drops Lydia and makes a run for it! She gets away! Lydia is now safe. The fight is now over and Clementine stops channelling power and returns to normal. Everyone just looks at her in disbelief!**

**Violet:** "What...the...fuck..."

**Mariana:** "How. How is that even possible?"

**Negan's team regroups with Clementine's team. Negan himself is shocked.**

**Negan:** "I won't say I didn't enjoy that but what the fuck was that Clementine? That is shit I think none of us have ever seen before. I don't get how such power is possible."

**Clementine feels the pain again from the bullet shot she received and without a word, she collapses to the ground and passes out from the blood loss. Violet holds on to her while she's unconscious!**

**Violet:** "Fuck! Clem. Oh no..."

**Mariana:** "Is she..."

**Violet:** "She's losing blood! She's been shot in a fatal spot! Get her to the medical room now!"

**Mariana:** "What about Rick? He's still back there!"

**Rick, Carl and Judith all come out and joins everyone. Rick comes out while still holding his throat. He has a bandage covering his open neck. He is walking outside while slightly dazed from the blood loss.**

**Rick:** "I'm...okay. For now. What happened?"

**Violet:** "It's Clem! She might be dead! She got shot in a fatal spot and she's losing blood! We have to get her to the medical room!"

**Negan:** "Then show us to it! We have extra supplies on us to help you!"

**Everyone rushes Clementine to the medical room! Clementine has a high chance of not making it! The bullet wound was severe!**

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship Status: (1) = Enemies. (2) = Very Low. (3) = Low. (4) = Neutral. (5-6) = High. (7-8) = Very High. (9) = Max. (10) = Romance
> 
> Clementine's Relationship to everyone:  
> Mariana: 9  
> AJ: 9  
> Louis: 8  
> Sophia: 8 (+1)  
> Lydia: 9  
> Tenn: 8  
> Judith: 8  
> Carl: 9  
> Enid: 8  
> Violet: 10  
> David: 7  
> Evan: 7  
> Alpha: 1  
> Aasim: 7  
> Rick: 9  
> Negan: 9  
> Maggie: 5
> 
> Mariana's Relationship to everyone:  
> Clementine: 9  
> AJ: 9  
> Louis: 8  
> Sophia: 8  
> Lydia: 10  
> Tenn: 8  
> Judith: 8  
> Carl: 8  
> Enid: 8  
> Violet: 9  
> David: 7  
> Evan: 7  
> Alpha: 1  
> Aasim: 7  
> Rick: 8  
> Negan: 5  
> Maggie: 5


	16. Fighting from the Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine is suffering severe wounds! She might not make it! Will Negan's group and the school be able to revive Clementine? And how will they deal with Alpha who is still out there? A lot of sacrifices and rough calls will have to be made to ensure Clementine survives and Alpha dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the end notes for a live update of Clementine and Mariana's relationship with everyone at the end of the current chapter

**Chapter 16:** Fighting from the Grave

**Clementine wakes up to a voice calling for her. It's the voices of all the friends she has lost! She finds herself standing in the backyard of her childhood house. She is currently talking to Luke. The sky around her is pitch white and blank. She knows she's in a dream.**

**Luke** : "Clementine. You don't have to be afraid. You're okay now. You're in a better place."

**Clementine:** "What, what happened?! Am I...dead?"

**Luke:** "You got shot by that woman's people. You took a fatal shot to the chest before dropping down from the fatal wound. Your friends have you in the medical room right now as we speak. They are trying to revive you."

**Clementine** : "But if I'm here though, that means I'm dead, right?"

**Luke:** "That power you have from your friend Max, it's keeping you alive. It couldn't save Max because she was bit. But it can save you. That power is more than just a simple time manipulation Clem. You can heal yourself and do anything with that power if you channel enough energy. That's the secret Max never knew about. Your power was limited but when the spirits saw that you where something more than special, your limitations where removed and you have the ability to channel the true power of a god. Why do you think you where able to cast yourself a bulletproof magic shield during that attack. Why do you think you where able to use the force to eliminate some of your enemies? The spirits chose you Clem. They chose you to be the creator of true power."

**Clementine:** "Then how come I'm here?"

**Lee walks over. Luke leaves.**

**Lee:** "You are here sweetpea because you are being resurrected by the spirits. If you didn't have this power, you would be dead right now and you wouldn't be seeing all of us talking to you right now. It would just be empty space."

**Clementine:** "Lee!"

**Clementine hugs Lee! She is so happy to see him again even though she knows it's a hallucination.**

**Clementine:** "I wish I was able to save you Lee. I'm so sorry about what happened to you!"

**Lee:** "It's not your fault sweetpea. There was nothing you could do to change what happened that year."

**Clementine:** "It was my fault for trusting that man when I was little. If he never took me, you wouldn't get bit looking for me."

**Lee:** "Aw, don't ever think this was your fault. I took the risks to ensure you made it and it was worth it. As long as you lived, I'm happy. As long as you have a happy life Clem. That's all I ever wanted for you. Now look at you now! You're all grown up. I'm so proud of you!"

**Clementine:** "Thanks Lee. I just wish you where able to stick around longer. You did so much for me. Treated me like your own daughter. Helped me learn how to use a gun. You're the reason that I am who I am today."

**Lee:** "You still have Rick Clem. He's still alive. He pretty much takes my role as a father. He's your guy to look to when I'm not around. That man is a light in the dark Clem. Just like you."

**Clementine:** "He's still alive?"

**Lee:** "Yes. He actually survived his neck getting slit."

**Clementine:** "Wow. He's tougher than I thought."

**Lee:** "He sure is Clem. He's one of the bravest people I've seen during my time watching over you from the afterlife."

**Clementine:** "So this is what this is? The afterlife?"

**Lee:** "For us, yes. For you, only temporary until the spirits revive you from the dead. You are dead Clem but only temporary. Because you have the blood of the spirits in your body, that blood is fighting off the infected blood in your body that is trying to reanimate as walker blood. The spirits are working hard to purify your blood and restart your heart."

**Clementine:** "So I'm in the process of becoming a walker right now but my blood is like an immune system to it?"

**Lee:** "Kind of, sort of, yeah. You just need to pray that your friends don't panic and think you're turning. The last thing you need is to get put down by them. If your brain goes Clem, then so does your life."

**Clementine:** "I really hope they don't kill me."

**Lee:** "I hope so too."

**Chloe walks over and Lee leaves.**

**Chloe:** "Clem."

**Clementine:** "No! Chloe! You're dead too?! FUCK!"

**Chloe** : "Yes. Very recently. I got stuck in a situation Alpha put us in. She made Carl pick between me and Rick to kill. You obviously know he picked me to die. I don't blame him though. That is his dad he saved after all. Sometimes, we get put in those situations Clem. Not all of us can make it out. But you can. You're the bravest little girl I know and all of us are proud for what you've become! Everyone is going to question you about your power now ever since you channelled that energy surge during the attack. You're going to have to tell them Clem. In times like these, you have to be honest. They can help you. Rick can help you. Violet can help you Clem. You just have to trust them with this information."

**Clementine:** "Wouldn't they call me crazy?"

**Max walks over.**

**Max:** "Chloe used to call me crazy, until I proved to her that I wasn't. You have to do the same Clem. Prove to your friends that you're not crazy. Be modest with them and they will understand. I can't help you any further unfortunately. The power you have is beyond my understanding. Only the spirits can guide you now my friend."

**Clementine:** "Thank you for being there for me when you could though. I appreciate it Max. You too Chloe. I wouldn't of made it this far without you or Chloe. You did save me after all Max. A few times too."

**Max:** "Because we all love you Clem. You're the best friend all of us could ever ask for. My sacrifice for you was not in vein. I don't regret one single bit of it."

**Clementine hugs Max and Chloe.**

**Max and Chloe both leave.**

**Javier and David Garcia both walk over.**

**Javier:** "Clementine. We never got to know each other too well but David, Gabe, Kate and I are all forever grateful for how you've been supporting Mariana. She wouldn't be the bright optimistic little niece of mine that she is today if it wasn't for you. You have done great for her and we all have you in in our hearts Clem. I want to give you this in honour of your kindness to the Garcia family. Take good care of it Clem. Show it to Mariana. Let her know you've seen us again."

**Clementine:** "I can just bring things from here back into the real world?"

**Javier:** "You sure can! Here you go. Remember Clem. We're always watching over you in our hearts. Now go give my little niece the beautiful life she deserves. Take care of yourself okay?"

**Clementine hugs Javier and David. Javier gives Clementine his baseball cap. It's also signed by him. It also says, "I love you Mariana" with Javier's name next to it. They then leave afterwards.**

**Talia and Fred both walk over.**

**Clementine:** "They got you too Talia?"

**Talia:** "When I went to Prescott to try and stop the whisperers, they wiped out Prescott and got me along with them. Daryl never found me. He's still alive somewhere as we speak. It's not all bad news though. I'm reunited with my long lost friend Fred now up here."

**Clementine:** "I can't remember Fred too well. Didn't he die a long time ago on the first year of this?"

**Talia:** "Fred was a sweet guy. Also my best friend. He died when we all tried escaping from Crawford. You wouldn't know because you weren't there I think."

**Clementine:** "No. I don't think I was. I'm sure he died protecting you though, right?"

**Talia:** "Yeah, he did. He got bit and he sacrificed himself to help me and the rest get out of Crawford. The whole thing was a mess but we made it out."

**Clementine:** "It's just a shame you all never made it in the end."

**Talia:** "Aw don't think that sweetie. We all died trying to do what's best for you and the other young ones. Your lives were more important than ours. You're still alive remember. So as long as you live, our deaths are not completely in vein."

**Talia and Fred both leave. Rebecca walks over.**

**Clementine:** "Rebecca..."

**Rebecca:** "Clem, I am so proud of you! You raised AJ to be kind hearted and capable. Just like what your friend Lee and Rick raised you to be like. I am proud to call you a mother myself."

**Clementine:** "I'm still young though."

**Rebecca:** "You may be young Clem but in my eyes, you're just as much of a mother to AJ than I am. His blood is in your hands too Clem. Not just mine. Keeping making him good and better. Better than what Carver ever was."

**Clementine gasps and gets frightened by that. She doesn't think of anything happy when she hears the name Carver. It reminds her of when she was physically assaulted and almost stabbed to death by Philip.**

**Rebecca:** "Aw fuck! I'm sorry Clem. I forgot that Carver brings up horrible memories for you."

**Clementine:** "It's not much him. It's mainly his right hand man Philip. The one who stabbed me almost to death in Carver's office. I honestly felt like I was slowly drifting away, watching the whole thing happen to me. It was the worst thing ever. I still have the scars from those knife wounds today."

**Rebecca:** "I'm so sorry but you saw to his death didn't you?"

**Clementine:** "I sure did. Me and Negan dealt with him and Carver. It was...justice."

**Rebecca:** "It's just unfortunate that I died giving birth but what can you do? Anyway Clem, take care and stay good. We're always watching over you from up here."

**Rebecca leaves. Minerva walks over.**

**Clementine:** "It's...you. What are you doing here? Don't you hate me?"

**Minerva:** "Originally, yes. But in the end, I was in the wrong. I put all of you in danger. Like a selfish fucking bitch. I should of listened to you Clem. I shouldn't of locked you all up like that. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything. It's why I saved you on that bridge. From that big dude. If I had any chance to redeem myself, that was my chance, and I took it. To save you, and Violet and your friend. I just hope you don't always look at me for who I was back on that boat. The way I acted and treated you was really unfair and I now realise that."

**Clementine:** "You got brainwashed by Lilly and Abel. It wasn't entirely your fault."

**Minerva:** "But I let it happen. I was a coward Clem. I gave up. I almost killed you for god sake! You didn't give up though. You fought back, you didn't let me push you around. You where brave. Like a real survivor. Like a real friend to your people. To be honest, I'm glad Violet chose to be in love with you. You're that friend she deserved. She needed a better friend than me. I treated her like shit and I regret all of it. I'm just glad she has you. You're both really good for each other and just know that. If you ever see her, tell her I said that I'm sorry and that I'm always looking out for them from here."

**Clementine:** "Don't worry, I will."

**Minerva:** "Thank you Clem. Take care now. May the bright spirits shine down on your pure soul."

**Minerva leaves. Lee returns.**

**Lee:** "Sweetpea. It's time."

**Clementine:** "Time for what?"

**Lee:** "You are ready to return to the physical realm once more. You have been healed. The spirits are waiting for you to return. All you have to do Clem is wake up."

**Luke:** "Wake up..."

**Everyone else also says "Wake up..."**

**Back in the physical realm...**

Violet: "CLEMENTINE? CLEMENTINE! Wake up! PLEASE WAKE UP! Please for god sake!! Don't be dead! Please, no! We've tried everything to help! PLEASE WAKE UP!"

**Clementine slowly starts moving and this causes everyone to panic for a second as they think she might be turning.**

**Negan:** "VIOLET! Stand back! What the hell are you doing?!"

**Violet stands back from Clementine and they all watch her slowly move. Clementine then starts coughing out blood and she sits up and regains consciousness. Violet bursts into tears of happiness when she sees Clementine alive!**

**Violet:** "Oh my god! You're alive! HOLY SHIT YOU'RE ALIVE!"

**Violet runs over to Clementine and kisses her in relief. She continues crying in happiness. Everyone else is just watching.**

**Violet** : "I thought I lost you! How the fuck are you still alive? Your heart stopped Clem. We all saw it! There's definitely something special going on with you. That is not normal. I've never seen anyone survive a wound like that before!"

**Clementine** : "It's a really long story."

**Violet:** "Tell us everything Clem. Please. Start from the beginning. tell us what happened and what you saw. We have to know."

**Everyone sits down with Clementine and she explains the hallucinations she had when she was temporarily dead. She explains to everyone about her power and that it revived her from death. She does this explaining for a good hour or 2.**

**About 2 hours later...**

**Clementine:** "So that's what happened."

**Mariana:** "You're telling me, you're some form of...superhuman?"

**Clementine:** "Yes. Oh and I almost forgot. Javier gave me this to give you Mari. This is extra proof that these hallucinations where real and that I have power. I was able to drag this from my dreams into the real world."

**Clementine gives Mariana the baseball cap Javier gave her. Mariana cries at the sight of it and hugs Clementine in appreciation.**

**Mariana:** "Oh my god. This...this is the best thing you've ever given me Clem. Thank you. Thank you so much. This means so much! It really does!" **She says while uncontrollably crying in happiness**

**Rick:** "I always knew there was something with you Clem. You always where a special little girl to me." **He says while coughing from his neck wound**

**Negan:** "This has definitely been the most chaotic night of my life. This shit is fucking nuts. Never have I seen such power. Such...a bright light in the world. You are special Clem and today has proven it."

**Negan and his Savior friends all shake Clementine's hand in honour.**

**Negan:** "I knew since the first time I met you back when Max and Chloe saved my life, that you where something more. They where like your guardian angels and now you're the guardian angel. It all comes full circle. I'm glad I was there for you my friend. To save you from those people that almost killed you a few years ago. To think what would happen to you if I wasn't there. I'm glad I was and I'd save you again in a heartbeat. You have my honour Clementine. You have the honour of all of The Saviors. We all kneel down to you in honour for who you are."

**Negan and all of his Savior friends all kneel down in front of Clementine in honour. All people wearing hats also take off their hats as a sign of respect. They all stand back up a minute later.**

**Clementine** : "So what do we do now?"

**Negan:** "We all do what's right. We chase after Alpha and we finish her off. Without her friends now, she's weak. It's time we deal with her once and for all. This is something you and I should do alone."

**Clementine:** "At least let me bring Mariana and Violet with me."

**Negan:** "Of course. As for the rest of you, stay here and try to fix all the damages caused outside. Saviors! You will help these fine people repair all the damages caused by the explosions. Understand?"

**Simon:** "Yes Negan. Of course."

**Maggie:** "You have our word."

**Dwight:** "The Saviors will always honour you Negan. And you Clementine. We will do what we can to help fix the damages. Take it easy brother. We will be awaiting your return. And good luck."

**Negan:** "Come on. It's time. Time to put an end to Alpha once and for all and restore peace to the land." **He says to Clementine, Mariana and Violet**

**Negan, Mariana, Clementine and Violet all head into the forest on foot to track down Alpha.**

**In the forest...**

**Negan:** "You see that? Blood. Has to be hers. Let's follow it and be careful. Don't let her get the jump on us."

**Clementine, Violet and Mariana all nod in acknowledgement. They follow the blood until they find Alpha crawling right next to edge of a cliff. It's the cliff that leads into the same river that Minerva knocked Beta off of the bridge into a few months ago. Negan walks up to her ready for a fight.**

**Negan:** "Well well well. If it isn't Alpha. What's wrong? You too weak now that you don't have any friends left?"

**Alpha starts coughing out blood but still manages to talk. She's sitting on the ground in defeat.**

**Alpha:** "Fuck...you. All I wanted...was my girl and you took her from me. Die in hell you monsters." **She says while still coughing out blood**

**Negan** : "You brought this on yourself. You tried to kill us, even when we gave her back to you. It's your fault. You slit an innocent man's throat! Now you will pay for your sins."

**Alpha:** "Go ahead then. Kill me. See if I give a shit. It makes you no better than the monsters that roam this fucking world. We tried to live among them, we tried to live in a viable way in the world we're in. You'll never understand that because you've never tried it!"

**Negan:** "I plan on killing you. Goodbye, Alpha!"

**Negan slowly approaches Alpha with a gun loaded and pointed at her head. Before he gets to pull the trigger, Alpha whips out a hidden blade and slits Negan's throat!**

**Clementine:** "NO! FUCK!"

**Alpha has 1 last laugh before Negan enters rage mode on her!**

**Negan:** "You bitch! You...you'll die with me! I'll take you down with me!"

**Negan ignores the fact that he is gushing blood from his neck and he goes into full adrenaline mode and grabs Alpha and pushes both himself and her off of the ledge! They fall to their deaths similar to what Minerva done to Beta on the bridge a few months ago. Clementine, Violet and Mariana all look down at the bottom of the river from above.**

**Clementine:** "He's...gone. Negan is gone."

**Violet:** "Damn. He died to take that bitch out. Reminds me of when Minnie did the same thing to take down that Beta dude."

**Clementine:** "Yeah. Even though Minnie fucked us, she still died a hero for us. It's enough to make me forgive her."

**Violet:** "Yeah, I forgive her too but damn. What a mess. It's not gonna be good news when we tell Negan's friends that he got killed."

**Clementine** : "Nope. It sure won't be. Let's go back now and---OW!!!! HOLY SHIT! FUCK!!! FUCK!!!!"

**A crawling walker comes out of nowhere and takes a chunk out of Clementine's leg!!!**

**Violet:** "SHIT!! GET OFF OF HER YOU SON OF A BITCH!!"

**Mariana:** "CLEM!!!"

**Mariana and Violet both beat up the walker that attacked Clementine. They help her up.**

**Clementine** : "Jesus. Does this shit ever end? Damn that was too close."

**Violet:** "You think? Fucker was right on top of you. Grabbed you right by the leg. Gotta be careful. Fucking ankle biters are hiding god knows where."

**Clementine:** "Let's just get back, we---OW! FUCK! Fucking hurts like hell! DAMN!"

**Violet:** "What's wrong?"

**Clementine stares at Violet and Mariana and gives them 'That look'. She was bitten!!! Violet and Mariana notice this and they panic!**

**Violet** : "No. No. This can't be happening. Fuck..."

**Violet pus her hands on her head in disbelief. She paces around cluelessly.**

**Violet:** "What...what the fuck are we gonna do!!!!?? You're just...fuck!!!"

**Clementine:** "Get me back to the school. NOW! I---FUCK!!! IT HURTS SO BAD!!"

**Clementine is unable to walk! She's burning up inside and is shivering in fear! She can see hallucinations of herself becoming a walker. It flashes in front of her eyes. Violet and Mariana both grab her from both sides and they drag her to try and get her back to the school as quick as possible!**

**Mariana:** "Come on Violet! WE GOTTA GO FASTER! If we're not quick enough, she's not gonna make it!!!"

**Violet:** "I'M TRYING MY BEST MARIANA!!! FUCK! This wasn't meant to happen! Not to her!!! ANYONE BUT HER!! NO!!! FUCKKKKK!!!!!" 

**Violet starts screaming and freaking out! Mariana tries to calm her down but to no avail! Clementine while being dragged by both of them, is slowly feeling very dazed and confused. She can still see the hallucinations and she's slowly losing her mind. She is scared but also completely lost inside. She does not have a lot of time left! Violet and Mariana have to get her back quickly to deal with her otherwise she's not gonna make it!**

**Clementine:** "I don't...feel...so...good. I'll be with you soon Lee. Don't worry." **She says to herself while crying inside**

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship Status: (1) = Enemies. (2) = Very Low. (3) = Low. (4) = Neutral. (5-6) = High. (7-8) = Very High. (9) = Max. (10) = Romance
> 
> Clementine's Relationship to everyone:  
> Mariana: 9  
> AJ: 9  
> Louis: 8  
> Sophia: 8  
> Lydia: 9  
> Tenn: 8  
> Judith: 8  
> Carl: 9  
> Enid: 8  
> Violet: 10  
> David: 7  
> Evan: 7  
> Alpha: (Dead)  
> Aasim: 7  
> Rick: 9  
> Negan: (Dead)  
> Maggie: 7 (+2)
> 
> Mariana's Relationship to everyone:  
> Clementine: 9 (Infected)  
> AJ: 9  
> Louis: 8  
> Sophia: 8  
> Lydia: 10  
> Tenn: 8  
> Judith: 8  
> Carl: 8  
> Enid: 8  
> Violet: 9  
> David: 7  
> Evan: 7  
> Alpha: (Dead)  
> Aasim: 7  
> Rick: 8  
> Negan: (Dead)  
> Maggie: 5


	17. When True Love Falls Together...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine got bit! How will her friends save her? Will The Spirits be able to help? The fate of Clementine's future is in the hands of her friends and The Spirits. Not even god can help her now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the end notes for a live update of Clementine and Mariana's relationship with everyone at the end of the current chapter

**Chapter 17:** When True Love Falls Together...

**Clementine while being dragged to the school by Violet and Mariana, starts hallucinating again and passes out. She renters the spirit realm once more.**

**Inside the spirit realm...**

**Lee:** "Clementine..."

**Clementine:** "Lee? Am I...dead for real now?"

**Lee:** "No. You're actually alive. You are currently in the spirit realm right now because you've been bitten. If you die while infected or if the infection kills you, you will die for good and will no longer be connected to the spirit realm. You're running out of time Clem and it's up to your friends to save you."

**Clementine:** "How will my friends save me? I'm bitten."

**Lee:** "You still have time. The bite is still fresh. The only way they can save you is by chopping off your bite. They will have to amputate everything below the bite."

**Clementine:** "You mean they have to chop of everything below my ankle then? That's where the bite is."

**Lee:** "Yes. It's the only way. I never knew you could cut a bite off and by the time I did realise, it was too late. There's still time to save you though."

**Lee leaves. Negan walks over.**

**Negan:** "I'm sorry I died Clementine but it was for a good cause. At least Alpha is gone now but it will be hard on my friends when they find out I didn't make it. I just wish I could of done more for you. I really do hope the spirits shine a light on you in these dark times. Even dead, I will always remember you."

**Clementine:** "I'll always remember you too Negan. You were always a weird friend but you were always so loyal and I'll never forget that."

**Negan:** "You gave me a reason to fight. I'd save you again in a heartbeat if I could."

**Negan leaves. The Spirits appear in front of Clementine.**

**The Spirits:** "Clementine. This is the voice of The Spirits. Your inevitable death is near but we are not willing to let a special soul like yourself die off just yet. We normally don't do this but we have a solution to save you from the infection and also save your leg from being taken out as well. There is only one way this can be possible and it will require a lot of power. Such power can only be released upon death."

**Clementine** : "So what do I have to do to release this amount of power for you to be able to cure me and save my leg?"

**The Spirits** : "We are very glad you asked! In order to release a spectacular amount of energy capable of curing an infected person, you along with another person of your choice has to merge blood together in an ultimate sacrifice ritual. It sounds sketchy and evil but it's what has to be done. In order to merge blood with another, you have to drink each other's blood. It's similar to the same ritual Max performed on you to transfer the power to you except this time, you and the other person will both drink from each other. Instead of the power being passed on, this will instead create a massive surge of energy allowing us to control time and space itself outside of your control. When the energy surge is created, both of you must die in order to release the energy. When this happens, we will be able to control time and space and rewind you back before you died and we will be able to cure your infection and provide you along with your friend immunity to the virus."

**Clementine:** "Did you just say you can make me immune to a walker bite?"

**The Spirits:** "Indeed we did. Do not worry about short term memory loss, when you get rewinded from death, you will remember everything including your death and you will remember that you are immune to the virus. The other person who will become immune with you will also remember everything. If you want our advice, you should pick a friend you truly trust for this kind of thing. Someone you want to live for a very long time with yourself."

**Clementine already knows who she's going to ask to join in with her for the ritual.**

**Clementine:** "I already know who I'm going to ask in terms of joining me in the ritual."

**The Spirits** : "Excellent. You may want to take these with you back to the physical realm. It will make sampling you and your partner's blood a lot easier and less messy. Now remember Clementine. Drink each other's blood first before sacrificing each other. If you die before the blood merge is complete, we will be unable to resurrect you. If your friend dies too early, you can save them with your rewind. Just make sure that you DO NOT DIE too early."

**Clementine:** "I'll make sure."

**The Spirits gives Clementine 2 blood vials to take with her back to the physical realm.**

**The Spirits:** "Good luck. We will always be watching. If we can save you and make you immune, we can eventually work towards helping you save the world. That's a topic to discuss later though. First we need to make sure you're immune to the virus before thinking about curing the rest of the world. You do have the power after all and you need to be strong to make good use of it."

**Clementine:** "Thank you. For helping. I guess I'll never know who you really are but I'd imagine you're something really nice."

**The Spirits:** "We are the curators of humanity. We strive to cure the world of the infection that currently plagues it with undead monsters. We where summoned when the infection first began. We searched for a human with supernatural powers and we worked on communicating with a bunch of them until we found the right person which was Max. Unfortunately she died and we had to transfer her power to you. With you, we were able to enhance you. Turn you into something more powerful. Something capable of saving the world."

**Clementine:** "This is all still intense to me."

**The Spirits:** "We don't expect any human to understand this form of power but you'll come around eventually. We will train you to become a god and eventually a hero. For now, you must focus on curing your infection. That's the last we will talk for now. We are now sending you back to the physical realm."

**The Spirits returns Clementine to the physical realm. Clementine wakes up right outside the school gate still being dragged by Mariana and Violet. Maggie notices them and rushes out to help.**

**Maggie** : "Oh my god! What the hell happened to you 3?"

**Violet:** "No time to talk! Help us get her inside! She's fucking bit!"

**Maggie** : "Aw shit! Hold on! I'll give you a hand! By the way, where's Negan?"

**Violet:** "He didn't make it. He died taking out Alpha but she's gone though. He died for a good cause."

**Maggie:** "Fuck. Negan always did want to go out with a fight. Poor guy. We can mourn him later. Let's get your friend inside quickly!"

**Maggie helps Violet and Mariana drag Clementine into the medical room. They lay her down on a table and they have a look at her leg. The other kids all get told about Clementine being bit and they all can't help but worry for Clementine. They all wait outside in the yard.**

**Inside the medical room...**

**Maggie:** "Alright, let's have a look at this bite. Where is it?"

**Violet:** "On her left leg. Lower ankle."

**Maggie inspects the bite.**

**Maggie** : "Damn. That looks like it hurt. We'll have to cut it off. It's the only way to save her. Pass me that bone saw."

**Violet gives Maggie the bone saw. Before Maggie attempts to cut of Clementine's lower leg, Clementine fully regains consciousness and yells at her to stop.**

**Clementine:** "NO! STOP!"

**Maggie stops.**

**Clementine:** "Violet should be the one to do it. Can you...please let us be alone?"

**Maggie:** "Uh sure. Just don't take too long. The longer you leave that bite there, the worse it's gonna be. I'll be outside if you need me."

**Mariana:** "Yeah, I'll be outside too."

**Maggie and Mariana both leave, allowing Clementine to be alone with Violet. Clementine takes advantage of the opportunity and she begins explaining to Violet everything The Spirits told her.**

**Violet** : "You look like you have something to tell me."

**Clementine:** "Whatever you do Violet, do not cut off my leg. I have...something else we must do. Together."

**Violet:** "What the fuck? What do you mean don't cut off your leg? You'll die!"

**Clementine:** "Remember when I mentioned that I travelled to a spirit realm when I died earlier?"

**Violet:** "Uh...yeah."

**Clementine** : "When you and Mariana both dragged me back to the school, I fell asleep and ended up in the spirit realm again. They spoke to me and said there is a way to cure me and make me immune to the infection while also saving me from losing my leg."

**Violet:** "How the fuck does that work?! You have to tell me."

**Clementine:** "You're gonna call me crazy but I was told that I have to perform a blood merge with someone. When I merge blood with that person, we both have to die to release the inner power of The Spirits into the physical realm. They will be able to reverse our deaths and cure my infection and provide both me and the other person with immunity to the infection."

**Violet's mind is blown and she does not know whether to believe Clementine or not.**

**Violet** : "What the fuck is a blood merge?! And how do I know this isn't your Spirit friends trying to kill you? Can you really trust them?"

**Clementine:** "Well it's either that or I die. Which will be from blood loss from cutting it off or from the bite itself. Take your pick."

**Violet:** "Aw. Shit. I don't know...I..."

**Clementine:** "Do you want to see me die Violet? Do you want to lose me? I thought you said you'd be here for me no matter what."

**Violet:** "This is different. Something well beyond my understanding Clem. I don't know if I can do it. What if this is some black magic that kills us all?"

**Clementine:** "I'm going with my gut Vi and my gut tells me that this will work. Can you trust me Vi?"

**Clementine puts out her hand in front of her. She has a serious look on her face as she awaits Violet's response. Violet has a long hard think about what she's getting herself into.**

**Violet** : "Why do you gotta make this so hard for me Clem. Like I really fucking love you but this is such a hard fucking decision. Shit!"

**Clementine:** "Think about it Vi. I either die and you're all alone in a world destined to die soon or we can at the very least go out together. At least your last moments in that case would be with me, holding hands. We have to risk it Vi. Please. Can you do it? For me. For Mariana. For the world even. For Tenn."

**Violet after thinking really hard, finally gives in to temptation and she takes Clementine's hand and accepts. This was a really rough decision for her to make but she made it to honour her loyalty to Clementine and to show Clementine that she is truly in love with her without any doubt.**

**Violet:** "Okay. I'll do it. Just tell me what I have to do. We're in this together. Now, always, and forever. Until the end..."

**Clementine:** "To do the blood merge, we both need to draw blood from one another and we must drink at least a small sip of each other's blood. I have these vials to store our blood in. We can drink from those. Make sure to draw blood from a non infected part of my body. Pretty much anywhere not near my bite so it's not infected blood you drink."

**Violet:** "Fuck. Well then...here goes nothing."

**They both sit down together by a wall in the room and they both draw blood from each other's arms and they store it in their vials. They have 1 last word together before they drink each other's blood samples.**

**Violet:** "Well...this is it Clem. No going back. I will always love you."

**Clementine:** "I will always love you too."

**They drink from the vials and an insanely massive amount of power flows in their veins. The ritual is almost complete! The power inside them emits a huge amount of noise that alerts everyone outside. A few people start heading inside to try and see what's going on!**

**Violet:** "Shit. Everyone is coming. We can't let them see what we're doing! Help me...block the door Clem. We have to finish this ritual, together." **She says while slightly dazed from the blood loss**

**Clementine and Violet both block the door with a giant crate that's sitting inside the room. The others can't open it! They can be heard yelling from the other side.**

**Carl:** "Violet! Clementine! What the hell is going on in there!? Are you both okay?! Open the door! It won't budge for us!" **He shouts from the other side of the door**

**Violet:** "Clem...it's time. We both know what we need to do. Still got your gun?"

**Clementine:** "Yeah. I never go anywhere without it."

**Carl starts getting worried!**

**Carl:** "Fuck! They're not answering! We're gonna have to force the door open. Everyone start pushing!" **He says from the other side of the door**

**Carl gathers everyone and they start pushing the door with force to force it open! During this, Clementine and Violet both load up their guns and they get ready to shoot themselves in the head.**

**Violet:** "You ready? This is it Clem. Either our lives are saved or this is the end for us."

**Clementine:** "Here we go. I'll see you on the other side!"

**They both kiss one last time and they hold hands with one hand and point a gun to their heads with their other hand. Carl and the gang finally manage to force the door open and they rush inside to see what's going on! Carl tries to stop them from pulling the trigger!**

**Carl:** "CLEMENTINE, VIOLET! NO!! DON'T DO IT!"

**Mariana:** "NOOOO! STOP!!"

**Before they get to stop them both, Clementine and Violet both look at each other, close their eyes and they pull the triggers on themselves, resulting in both of them dying! Carl and the rest are left devastated! Clementine and Violet's heads both flop down as they both still have a hold of each other's hands while dead.**

**Carl:** "No!! WHAT THE FUCK!? FUCK!"

**Mariana:** "What...what the hell happened?! Did they just...give up?"

**Sophia:** "They both went out together...like true lovers. This has got to be the most heart-breaking shit I have ever seen! I think I'm about to cry at the sight of this."

**Louis:** "Me too. Holy crap..."

**Enid:** "I have never seen true love like this before. I didn't think Violet would want to die with her. Like holy mother of..."

**All of the school kids begin crying at the sight of Violet and Clementine's death. Rick and the other adults are left shocked and devastated. Even The Saviors are devastated. While everyone is grieving over the deaths of Violet and Clementine, a massive purified bubble of energy releases out of Violet and Clementine's lifeless bodies. Everyone notices this.**

**AJ:** "What is that thing coming out of them?"

**Carl:** "What the shit of all things holy is that?!"

**The massive purified bubble hovers above Violet and Clementine's bodies and it explodes and releases purified chemicals into their veins. Nothing noticeable happens to Violet but Clementine's very pale infected white face turns back to normal and her bitten leg gets healed. Everyone notices this.**

**Carl:** "Did you see that? That stuff from that bubble just removed Clem's bite. Her face is back to normal. But why though? They're still dead."

**Rick:** "There has to be a reasoning to this. I have a feeling we're going to find out soon."

**Carl:** "The bullet holes in their heads from their gunshots are also gone. It's like they where never shot. But why are they still heads down dead?"

**Clementine and Violet are still dead. But their wounds are gone. Bullet holes, bites and scars are all gone. It seems as if The Spirits are not yet done. Everyone in the room is left speechless at the sight of this.**

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship Status: (1) = Enemies. (2) = Very Low. (3) = Low. (4) = Neutral. (5-6) = High. (7-8) = Very High. (9) = Max. (10) = Romance
> 
> Clementine's Relationship to everyone:  
> Mariana: 9  
> AJ: 9  
> Louis: 8  
> Sophia: 8  
> Lydia: 9  
> Tenn: 8  
> Judith: 8  
> Carl: 9  
> Enid: 8  
>  **Violet: 10 (Dead)**  
>  David: 7  
> Evan: 7  
> Aasim: 7  
> Rick: 9  
> Maggie: 7  
> The Spirits: 9
> 
> Mariana's Relationship to everyone:  
>  **Clementine: 9 (Dead)**  
>  AJ: 9  
> Louis: 8  
> Sophia: 8  
> Lydia: 10  
> Tenn: 8  
> Judith: 8  
> Carl: 8  
> Enid: 8  
>  **Violet: 9 (Dead)**  
>  David: 7  
> Evan: 7  
> Aasim: 7  
> Rick: 8  
> Maggie: 5


	18. The Afterlife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet and Clementine have both died. How will The Spirits treat them in the afterlife and will they be able to offer them both another chance of living? Find out in this chapter as it dives deep into the heart of their afterlife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the end notes for a live update of Clementine and Mariana's relationship with everyone at the end of the current chapter

**Chapter 18:** The Afterlife

**Inside the medical room...**

**Mariana** : "What do we do with our dead friends?"

**Rick:** "We leave them sitting there. No one is allowed to move them. Something tells me we shouldn't mess with their bodies. Let's just leave them here and continue cleaning up the mess outside. I'm still having a hard time keeping my neck together as we speak. That neck slit, I can still feel it. It's bloody painful."

**Mariana:** "I just hope they don't turn."

**Rick:** "They won't. They shot themselves clean in the head. They ain't coming back."

**Everyone leaves the room to head outside to clean up the mess in the school yard. Violet and Clementine's bodies remain sitting and holding hands by the wall in the medical room.**

**Clementine and Violet both wake up inside The Spirit Realm.**

**Violet:** "What the hell? Where...where am I?"

**Clementine:** "This is The Spirit Realm Violet. This is where you end up when you die. The only person that's been able to leave this realm and return to the physical realm is me. Why we're here again, I do not know. The Spirits told me they'd revive us. I am unsure why we're here instead."

**Violet:** "What if it was all a trick Clem? Will that mean we've killed ourselves for nothing? I fucking hope not. I trusted you remember."

**The Spirits:** "Welcome to the spirit realm Violet. We have been awaiting your arrival. You're probably wondering why you're here."

**Violet:** "Yeah, I am actually. Why are we here and not alive?!"

**The Spirits:** "Patience is a virtue young Violet. We are still tampering with your immune systems in your real bodies. Clementine's bites and wounds have all been healed. We are now beginning the process of giving you both immunity to the virus. This process will take a while and you must be patient. In the meantime, why don't you take a look around. Here in the spirit realm, you are able to view the memories of others."

**Violet:** "So I can view Clementine's memories? And she can view mine's?"

**The Spirits:** "Indeed you can. Memory viewer is over there. You just have to put your hand on the button to view them. They are fingerprint sensitive so you can only view someone's memories if they activate the viewer. Anyway, try to enjoy your time here while we transform your real selves."

**The Spirits leaves.**

**Violet:** "So uh...what do we do while we're stuck here?"

**Clementine:** "I guess we just try to enjoy ourselves. Talk to other dead people I guess. You can even view my memories. Other than that, there's not much we can do."

**Clementine opens up the memory viewer for Violet and leaves her alone while she goes and talks to other people.**

**The memory viewer comes up and shows Violet small pictures and videos of Clementine on the day it all began. It shows when she first met Lee.**

**Violet:** "Oh my god. She was...so little. So cute as well. So this was her caretaker Lee then. I wonder how he actually died."

**Lee walks over.**

**Lee** : "She was a handful alright but she was worth fighting to protect. I sadly got unlucky and didn't make it far. But she did and I'm proud of her for that. She has always been my little girl and of course your true love."

**Violet:** "So you're Lee? She's told me lots about you and how she's missed you."

**Lee:** "I always miss her too. Eventually though, there will be the day when both of you die permanently. Then you'll be here forever."

**Violet:** "Doesn't sound nice to be stuck here forever."

**Lee:** "At least it's better than having nothing happen when you die. The Spirits made this possible."

**Violet now watches the part when the St John brothers tried to make everyone eat human meat. Violet is disgusted by the sight of this.**

**Violet:** "That is sick. Sick in the head! Now I know what she meant when she said she ate a guy's leg once. Fucking hell that's gross."

**Lee:** "They weren't nice people Violet. We took them out of course in the only way we seem fit. A bullet to the head. Unlike us Violet, only the good people will end up in The Spirit Realm after they die. Anyone bad will see nothing when they die. Bad people can end up here if they redeemed themselves throughout their time alive. Such as your former girlfriend Minerva. She was bad but she made up for it. So she was allowed here."

**Violet:** "How do you know about Minnie?"

**Lee:** "All of the dead can see everything from this realm. We've always been watching over our loved ones."

**Violet now watches the part when the bandits attacked the motor inn and when Lilly went in a rage when she was left behind for not being helpful to the situation. Violet isn't surprised by her attitude.**

**Violet:** "Now I can see why that woman was always such a bitch. She wasn't being helpful to them so I don't blame them for leaving her behind. They already had a full house of good people as it is. Then she comes back several years later and tries to steal and kill my whole school of friends. I'll never forget how evil she was. She's the reason Minnie acted the way she did. She brainwashed her, manipulated her and Minnie couldn't cope with it. I still love her but not as a girlfriend anymore sadly. She's still a good friend though and I hope she never forgets that."

**Lee:** "Sounds like a rough time for her. I'm guessing you where both close for several years?"

**Violet:** "More than close but yeah, we where close. Until all of this happened."

**Violet now views the part where Lee got bit and when Lee shared his last moments with Clementine and David Madsen. She is heartbroken by the sight of Clementine's sorrow when she had to pull the trigger on Lee. Violet begins crying. Lee comforts her.**

**Violet:** "That's...so hard to watch. I can understand now why she's always so sad when you get brought up. I wouldn't be able to handle that. That must of been rough."

**Lee** : "It was. It was more rough on her than it was on me. Chloe, Max and that guy David took care of her though after I died. Sadly though, like most things, it didn't last."

**Violet now views the part when David was killed and when Negan met Chloe, Max and Clementine. Lee leaves. Chloe walks over.**

**Violet** : "It's just so hard. To watch all the loved ones of Clementine die. One by one. It's almost like I share the same pain she felt. Something definitely happened when we merged our blood. It's like I feel her pain and she can feel mine."

**Chloe:** "You both can do this. You're both strong, bonded for life and an image of true love. If you push through, both of you can make it. You can both make the world a better place. Max tried but she just wasn't strong enough. Clementine on the other hand definitely has the power to push through this. You do as well. Just keep pushing. I believe in both of you. Max and myself will be here in the afterlife supporting you all the way until the end."

**Violet now views the part where Clementine and her group got taken to Carver's camp. She watches the part where Clementine got savagely assaulted and stabbed by Carver's right hand man Philip. She can hear the screams of Clementine ringing through her head and can almost feel the same pain Clementine felt on that day. Violet is stunned into silence by the sheer level of evil that she is witnessing.**

**Chloe** : "I can see that this has broken you as well. I never did see what happened to her when I was alive. I only heard it. It sounded like hell and when I finally died and watched this here, I was completely paralysed by this. Those people were truly fucking evil and we're all glad they got what they deserved. The fact that they almost beat and stabbed an 11 year old kid to death left me dazzled. Like how does anyone have a stone heart like that to do such a thing?"

**Violet:** "I would of ripped that guy's fucking face off if I was there! That shit is horrible!"

**Violet now watches the part when Clementine had to say goodbye to Rick since Wellington could only accept in her and AJ. She once again feels heartbroken.**

**Violet:** "Once again, I don't know how I'd cope with that. First she lost Lee, then David and now she had to part ways with Rick. Damn. She has been through a lot. Fuck."

**Violet now watches the part when Clementine and Taylor lost AJ during the raid on Wellington. She then views when Mariana and Clementine rushed into the mess at the McCarroll Ranch to save AJ. Chloe leaves.**

**Violet:** "It just gets worse and worse. So many...traumatic events. It dazzles me to how Clementine is still able to hold onto her sanity so well. She's been through way more than any of us kids at the school have combined. I wish I was there to support you Clem. I really do."

**Clementine walks over. Violet finally views the last memory she has to see. It's when Clementine and Mariana found Mariana's family dead after The Whisperers' attack on Richmond. She finally understands why Clementine has always been so close to Mariana over the years. She understands why they both have a sister like relationship with each other.**

**Clementine:** "When I first met Mariana, I just had that gut feeling there was something going on with her. After we got to know each other better, we became good friends. But after watching her lose her family, right in front of me, I couldn't help but feel like we have a sister like bond going on between us. She's been through a rough time, I've been through a rough time. It all comes full circle. She's always kept the mood positive during our time on the road. If it wasn't for her Violet, I don't even know if I'd be the sane person I am today. I'd probably have lost it by now."

**Violet:** "I can see. I'm glad you had someone to talk to for all of those years. You now have basically a sister and now a girlfriend."

**Clementine:** "I don't think you're my girlfriend Violet."

**Violet:** "Then what am I then?"

**Clementine:** "You're my soulmate. The best of the best."

**Violet is touched by Clementine's words. She smiles at her.**

**Violet:** "Aw. Thanks Clem. You're always so sweet. Just like when I first met you."

**Clementine:** "I was originally curious about you when I first met you. That moment when we just stared at each other for the first time. I always figured something was up. Then when you fed my boy and you saved me from Marlon. That's when my heart had it all out for you. It's like we where destined to be a thing."

**Violet** : "We sure where Clem."

**Clementine:** "So what do we do now?"

**Violet:** "I don't know. Do you want to...dance? Not much else to do. I wanna see if you still got the moves just like when we had our first dance."

**Clementine takes Violet's hand and they dance again. They passionately put their hands around each other during the dance. After they dance, they fall into a deep hug.**

**Violet:** "Thanks. You're getting better at it."

**Clementine:** "Hehe. Yeah."

**The sky goes dark and a bright light shines down on both Clementine and Violet. The Spirits have returned to have a word!**

**Violet:** "What's going on?"

**The Spirits:** "The process is almost complete. There has been a slight mess up in the process and this has made it so we're unable to return you directly to your own bodies. The connection is too weak for us to be able to link you back to your real physical form. We are however able to return you to the physical realm in your spirit form. In other words, as ghosts. In order to return to your physical bodies, you will need to find your real bodies and convince your friends to drag them to the top of the great mountains afar. From which, I will be able to summon the great lightning of power to strike down on your physical bodies which will return both of you to those bodies and with full power of the spirits. Unfortunately as ghosts, you can only guide your friends. You are unable to interact with anything but nothing can see or hurt you. Only your friends can see you."

**Violet:** "How far are these mountains?"

**The Spirits:** "At least a day's worth of walking. It will be quite dangerous for your friends but you are able to guide them since you are able to phase through objects and walls. You have to make sure they get you both up there in one piece."

**Clementine:** "We'll get it done somehow."

**The Spirits:** "Excellent. I will transform you both into the physical realm now then as spirits. Good luck. You can also control who you want to be able to see you. So you can become unseen if you really wish."

**The Spirits returns Clementine and Violet back into the physical realm as their spirit forms.**

**Back in the physical realm in the school yard about a few days after the events of Clementine and Violet's deaths...**

**Rick:** "Hey AJ. How are you doing?"

**AJ:** "I miss Clementine. And Violet."

**Rick:** "I know buddy but they're gone. At least they both went out together. Holding hands. At least their death was peaceful."

**AJ starts crying. Rick comforts him.**

**Rick:** "Don't worry buddy. They will have wanted you to live on and be the strong little boy you are today. Trust me."

**AJ:** "Are they still sitting down in that room?"

**Rick:** "Yeah. We haven't touched them. I guess we left their bodies in there as a sign of...respect. The only time we'll ever move them is if they start decomposing. At that point, we will bury them."

**AJ:** "I just hope they're okay. Wherever they are now."

**Rick:** "Trust me buddy, they will be. They'll be thinking about you. They'll be watching over all of us."

**Meanwhile inside Clementine's room. Mariana and Lydia are talking.**

**Mariana:** "It's been a few days now, almost a week. You'd think their bodies would decompose in there by now but they haven't. They still look fresh and remember that Clem's bite isn't there anymore. Literally all of her scars are gone! Something isn't right."

**Lydia:** "Hm. I'm not sure what could be going on there. Maybe we should check on them and see if they're actually alive."

**Mariana:** "They shot themselves in the head though and they haven't moved ever since."

**Lydia:** "I think it's worth taking a look at Mariana. There could be something more to it. I'm not a big believer in magic myself but I think there is something going on. Especially after when Clementine used a force to defeat the whisperers. We need to look."

**Mariana:** "Yeah actually. You're right. We should probably avoid telling anyone else about this. For now."

**Mariana and Lydia both check on Violet and Clementine's dead bodies. The spirits of Clementine and Violet both listened in to their conversation and they decide to follow them.**

**Inside the medical room...**

**Mariana:** "There they are. Still sitting in the same place as before."

**Lydia:** "Still confusing how that bite just goes away and how all of her past wounds have healed but yet, they're dead. How the fuck..."

**The spirits of Violet and Clementine both reveal themselves to Mariana and Lydia and they both freak out when they see the ghosts.**

**Mariana:** "AHHH! HOLY SHIT! Do you see that?! It's a fucking ghost!"

**Lydia stares deeply at the ghosts. Her face is mesmerised by the sight of them for a few seconds.**

**Lydia:** "Oh. That's...what the fuck. That's Clementine and Violet. They're ghosts! What the fuck is this?!"

**Mariana:** "How...how is this possible?"

**Clementine (Spirit)** : "We have been sent here by The Spirits to send you a message. There is a way to bring us back. But we need your help."

**Mariana:** "How? How the hell do we help you?"

**Clementine (Spirit)** : "Our bodies. They must be carried and set down on the top of the great mountains afar where the lighting strike of The Spirits will strike down on us and return us to our real bodies and with ultimate power and immunity. It's not going to be an easy task. They journey may be a bit dangerous. Lots of walkers between here and the mountains."

**Mariana:** "It's going to take more than just 2 of us to drag you both up there."

**Violet (Spirit)** : "This is why you have to convince some of the others to help you. Pick who you truly trust and let us know so we can reveal ourselves to them too. Only you and Lydia can see us right now."

**Lydia:** "I vote we bring Aasim in on this. I can trust him."

**Mariana:** "If that's your choice then I'm bringing Enid as my vote."

**Violet (Spirit)** : "Then we will communicate to them too. Bring them in here and let us explain this to them. Do not tell anyone else."

**Mariana:** "Okay, we'll be right back."

**Mariana and Lydia both bring Aasim and Enid to the medical room to talk to the spirits of Clementine and Violet. When they walk in the room, their faces turn pale white in shock!**

**Aasim:** "What...the...fuck? How is this possible?"

**Enid:** "Violet? Clem? Is that really you?"

**The spirits of Violet and Clementine both explain the mission to them and they agree to do it and not tell anyone else what they're doing. Enid and Aasim both carry Violet's body. Mariana and Lydia both carry Clementine's body. They all head out and they begin their adventure to reach the top of the great mountains afar. The spirits of Violet and Clementine both guide them along the way.**

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship Status: (1) = Enemies. (2) = Very Low. (3) = Low. (4) = Neutral. (5-6) = High. (7-8) = Very High. (9) = Max. (10) = Romance
> 
> Clementine's Relationship to everyone:  
> Mariana: 9  
> AJ: 9  
> Louis: 8  
> Sophia: 8  
> Lydia: 9  
> Tenn: 8  
> Judith: 8  
> Carl: 9  
> Enid: 8  
>  **Violet: 10 (Dead)**  
>  David: 7  
> Evan: 7  
> Aasim: 8 (+1)  
> Rick: 9  
> Maggie: 7  
> The Spirits: 9
> 
> Mariana's Relationship to everyone:  
>  **Clementine: 9 (Dead)**  
>  AJ: 9  
> Louis: 8  
> Sophia: 8  
> Lydia: 10  
> Tenn: 8  
> Judith: 8  
> Carl: 8  
> Enid: 8  
>  **Violet: 9 (Dead)**  
>  David: 7  
> Evan: 7  
> Aasim: 8 (+1)  
> Rick: 8  
> Maggie: 5


	19. Resurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia, Aasim, Enid and Mariana are all tasked to carry the bodies of Clementine and Violet to the top of the great mountains afar in an attempt to supposedly resurrect them. Will the plan work and will they be able to save the world when they do return or was this just a lie from The Spirits the whole time in an attempt to destroy humanity. Find out in chapter 19 what lengths the 4 of them will take to get Clementine and Violet to the top of the great mountains and what sacrifices will have to be made to get them there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the end notes for a live update of Clementine and Mariana's relationship with everyone at the end of the current chapter

**Chapter 19:** Resurrection 

**During the journey to the great mountains...**

**Everyone talks while carrying Clementine and Violet's bodies.**

**Enid** : "Isn't it crazy that you both are alive from the dead as ghosts? I never thought it would be possible."

**Clementine (Spirit)** : "Yeah but here we are though. Barely just hanging on."

**Violet (Spirit):** "When I said there's something more to Clementine when I first saw her, I fucking meant it Enid. Now do you believe me? She's definitely something special."

**Enid:** "Oh I definitely believe you now. Sorry if I ever had any doubts."

**Aasim:** "I'm just sorry for any hassle we caused any of you back on that boat with the raiders a few months ago. I really did want to help but I had to play it cool with them too so I'm not getting my ass handed to me. I tried my best to support you all in those rough times. Minnie being really stubborn didn't exactly help either but it wasn't really her fault. She did get brainwashed after all."

**Mariana:** "It was rough for all of us but we managed to push through it. We did lose a few people along the way but I guess that's what happens when you fight for peace and freedom. Sacrifices and mistakes will be made."

**Aasim:** "It's just a shame really. Shit like this shouldn't have to happen. The things a broken world can turn people into. It's just so fucked up."

**Lydia:** "Tell me about it. No one is more fucked up than my psychotic mother. I'm just glad she's finally gone for good. She was gonna get either me or all of us killed. It was only a matter of time. I can't say I'll miss her. Cause I fucking won't."

**Mariana:** "I'm so sorry that your family is fucked up. I really wish you could have a family like mine's. They were so nice, always thoughtful and would always fight to keep each other safe. Especially my dad. He was a warrior and a half. My brother was kind of a dick but that's brothers for you. In the end, he was always sweet. He even had a sweet spot for Clementine back when they spoke."

**Violet (Spirit):** "Who doesn't have a sweet spot for Clementine?"

**Mariana:** "Haha! You're right!"

**Clementine (Spirit)** : "Hold it! I see something over there. Stay here guys. Me and Violet will check it out. We'll make sure you're not walking into a walker's nest up ahead."

**Lydia, Mariana, Aasim and Enid all put down the bodies and they rest for a minute while the spirits of Clementine and Violet both scout out up ahead to check for danger. They spot a big group of walkers up ahead!**

**Clementine (Spirit):** "Damn. That's a lot of walkers. How do you reckon they could deal with this. Because we both know we're powerless in the spirit form. Wouldn't they target our bodies? Because they do smell blood."

**Violet (Spirit):** "You're right. We may be immune to the virus but they can still devour our bodies into nothing."

**Clementine (Spirit):** "Wait. I have an idea! They're going to have to gut a walker and cover themselves with their smell. They have to cover our smell too on our bodies. It's the best chance they got."

**Violet (Spirit):** "You fucking genius. I almost forgot about that. I always knew you were a smart fucker. Let's go tell them."

**The spirits of Violet and Clementine both head back to warn the team about the walkers up ahead.**

**Violet (Spirit)** : "There's a shitload of walkers up ahead. Clem and I hatched a plan for you all to be able to slip past them without any hassle."

**Aasim:** "Go for it. We're all ears. What you got?"

**Violet (Spirit):** "So you will have to kill one of them so you can gut him. Use that walker's blood to cover your own smell and also cover our smell on our bodies. They shouldn't be able to detect any of you while you're covered. You can just slip right through them like nothing happened. Just stay quiet and walk slowly through them. You're meant to act like you belong. If you pretend that belong with them, then you will belong."

**Aasim:** "That's not the worst idea I've ever heard. I'm down to do that. What about you 3?"

**Lydia:** "I can do it. I'm used to it. I used to do it all the time during my time with The Whisperers."

**Mariana:** "I've done this sort of thing before as well. Back a few months ago with Clem and Vi when we were sneaking onto the boat to rescue everyone. We snaked through a herd on the beach that was used as a distraction."

**Enid:** "I guess me and Aasim are the only ones who haven't tried this? Sounds a bit scary but I'll manage somehow. I've made it this far haven't I?"

**Aasim:** "Well yeah. You have. We all have."

**Lydia:** "I'll take down a walker. Out of us 4, I think I have the most level head when it comes to handling walkers. They don't scare me and I'm good at taking them down."

**Lydia walks out to silently take down a walker. She drags it back to the rest so they can start gutting it. Everyone covers themselves in guts and they then cover Clementine and Violet's bodies in guts too. Enid is initially scared of this plan but she tries to keep her cool.**

**Enid:** "I hope we get in and out of that fucking herd fast. I don't like this. My fucking heart is racing."

**Lydia:** "I understand. I was scared too when I first tried this. It's something you eventually get used to. Just stick close to me if that makes you feel better. You can help me carry Clementine. Mariana, you help Aasim with Violet. Now don't worry Enid, I'll get you through this. I know what I'm doing."

**They begin walking through the herd.**

**Violet (Spirit):** "Keep walking that way guys. We'll guide you through the herd. We'll make sure you don't get yourself lost. Don't worry about us talking to you, they can't hear us since we're just spirits. Only you 4 can hear us."

**They all nod in acknowledgement. They keep moving through the herd while staying calm and quiet. Enid is shivering in fear a little bit but Lydia keeps her calm. They manage to push through a quarter of the herd before one of the walkers bumps into Lydia and Enid, knocking Clementine out of their arms. Lydia silently signals to Enid to stay quiet and to help slowly pick Clementine back up. Enid is still seen shivering. They manage to get Clementine back into carrying state. They move on. They get halfway through the herd now and it begins raining! This worries everyone!**

**Violet (Spirit):** "Shit! It's fucking raining! Their guts are gonna wash off!"

**Clementine (Spirit):** "Motherfucker! We should warn them!"

**Violet (Spirit):** "I'm pretty sure they'll get the message but yeah, we warn them."

**They warn the team!**

**Violet (Spirit):** "If I where you guys, I'd get ready to fucking run! Those guts are gonna wash off any second to the rain!"

**Lydia:** "Shit. They are as well!"

**The walker guts begin washing away and the walkers can now smell everyone!**

**Lydia:** "Aw fuck! RUN!!!!!!"

**Everyone panics and begins running! They all use Clementine and Violet's bodies as meat shields and they push away any walkers in front of them using the bodies. Lydia and Enid both make it out of the herd with Clementine. Aasim and Mariana both struggle to get out with Violet and they end up dropping Violet!**

**Mariana:** "FUCK! HELP ME GET VIOLET OFF THE GROUND! QUICKLY! THEY'RE CATCHING UP!"

**Aasim:** "FUCK! I'm trying!"

**They both rush to pick up Violet from the ground and Aasim gets bit in the arm while picking up Violet! They both make it out of the herd and they regroup with Lydia and Enid.**

**Enid:** "Aasim..."

**Lydia:** "Aw fuck! Is that...a bite?"

**Aasim reveals his bite. Everyone panics!**

**Mariana:** "Shit. What are we gonna do?"

**Aasim:** "We keep going. Clem and Vi are the main priority here. Deal with me when the time comes. For now, we keep pushing. Can't afford to lose time my friends. Mountains are just over there. It's gonna be a tough climb but we'll do it."

Lydia: "Are you sure you can handle that Aasim?"

**Aasim:** "Positive. Vi and Clem would do it for us so I'm doing this for them."

**Mariana:** "Okay. Let's keep moving. Before that herd catches up on us again. They're now following us since we drew their attention so we're gonna run out of time if we don't move fast."

**Aasim:** "Agreed."

**They all continue moving and making their way towards the great mountain. About 30 minutes later, they reach the bottom of the mountains. A storm can be seen at the top of the mountain. They know that this is the place. They begin making their way up the mountain. During the first part of the climb the spirits of Violet and Clementine guide them across and around any obstructions in the way.**

**About a quarter of the way up the mountain...**

**Violet (Spirit):** "Move those rocks out of the way. They shouldn't cause any problems if you move them slowly. You have clear paths on the other side of the rocks."

**Enid:** "God knows what we'd be able to do without you Vi. We'd be running up this mountain blind if we didn't have you and Clem here guiding us."

**Lydia:** "Give me a hand with this!"

**Enid and Lydia both put down Clementine and they move the large rocks out of the way together. They successfully do it. The rocks that they moved fell to the bottom of the hill and killed a few walkers down below. The herd has caught up with them! They pick Clementine back up and they keep moving.**

**Lydia:** "The herd has caught up. We don't have a lot of time left. We need to keep moving. I hope your bite can hold a bit longer Aasim."

**Aasim:** "I'm...trying. It's not easy but I'm doing my best. I'm losing a lot of feeling in my arm." **He says while grunting**

**Lydia:** "That's not good. Just hang in there buddy. We'll be up there soon."

**They continue making their way upwards. At around the halfway point, The Spirits gets in contact with Clementine and Violet.**

**The Spirits:** "We don't want to worry you both but as you get closer to the top of the mountain, you will start losing your connection to the physical realm since the storm will interfere with your spirit forms. You should warn your friends as they will be on their own when this happens. Remember the mission. Your bodies must be laid to rest on the peak of the mountain and then the process can be completed."

**Violet (Spirit):** "Okay! We'll warn them!"

**The Spirits:** "Good. Now good luck out there!"

**The spirits of Clementine and Violet warns the team about them losing connection to the physical realm.**

**Violet (Spirit):** "I don't want to alarm you but we just got warned that we will lose connection to you all as we get close to the peak of the mountain. When that happens, you'll be on your own for the rest of the journey. You have to finish the mission."

**Enid:** "Oh god. That worries me. Like what if we run into something dangerous that you cannot warn us about?"

**Violet (Spirit):** "Then you'll have to pray to god that you can overcome it. We won't be able to help you. Anyway, keep moving. You're running out of time. Those walkers are starting to come up."

**They continue moving up and as they reach 3 quarters of the way there, lighting starts striking down on the mountain! The final push is going to be very hazardous and dangerous! Aasim is almost completely drained of energy and is almost ready to drop down in defeat from his bite! Mariana tries to motivate him to keep pushing. Aasim holds onto his consciousness for as long as possible.**

**Clementine (Spirit):** "I'm feeling a massive energy surge Violet. I think we're getting close to the top. I can feel the electricity in the air, in myself as well."

**Violet (Spirit):** "The lightning is getting worse! They're gonna have to tread very carefully if they're gonna get through that shit unscathed! They can't take too long either since Aasim's time is nearly up and we have walkers very quickly catching up to us. Time is of the essence."

**Clementine (Spirit):** "You 4! You guys have to hurry up! Time is running out but you also have to be careful of the hazards up ahead too, you---"

**Clementine and Violet's spirits gets disrupted by the storm and they lose connection to the physical world! Everyone else notices this.**

**Lydia:** "Shit! We've lost Clem and Violet. We're on our own now. We have to be careful and watch our step. One wrong step and we're all done for."

**As they get closer to the top, the path gets thinner to the point where they have to sidestep while carrying the bodies. As they keep moving, eventually a lightning strike lands in front of them and it hits Aasim! Assim gets fried by the electricity and drops down the side of the mountain to his death! Violet falls too when Aasim is lost since Mariana can't keep a hold of her on her own! Violet slips off the ledge but Mariana just about manages to keep her hanging!**

**Mariana:** "HELP ME! She's slipping! Aasim is gone! He's fucking gone!"

**Lydia:** "SHIT! GIVE ME A HAND ENID!"

**Lydia and Enid both put Clementine down and they rush over to Mariana's aid immediately. They help her pull up Violet and they manage to get her up.**

**Mariana:** "Thanks. God that was fucking close! We lost Aasim though! I can't carry Violet on my own. She's too heavy!"

**Lydia:** "Stand back. I got this. I can do it. You 2 grab Clementine. We can't give up now. Let's push!"

**Lydia grabs Violet and carries her. She initially struggles but then she finally gets the strength to handle her weight. Mariana and Enid are both impressed by Lydia's sheer level of strength. They all push on and continue to head to the top, avoiding any hazards along the way.**

**Meanwhile at the school...**

**Carl notices that Clementine and Violet's bodies are gone.**

**Carl** : "Fuck. Where'd they go? They're...gone."

**Rick walks in.**

**Rick:** "As this what I think it is?"

**Carl:** "Yeah dad. They're gone..."

**Rick:** "Someone must of taken them. But who could of---I KNOW!"

**Carl** : "Who did it?"

**Rick:** "Enid, Mariana, Lydia and Aasim. I can't find any of them. It must of been them."

**Carl:** "What would they want with Violet and Clem's bodies though?"

**Rick:** "I don't know but I think they may be heading towards that great mountain all the way down that way."

**Carl:** "How do you know this?"

**Rick:** "I have a gut feeling. There's a storm over by that mountain so I think there may be some great magic involved."

**Carl:** "So what do we do then?"

**Rick:** "We wait I guess. If I'm right, they're up to something that involves magic. It makes sense doesn't it? After when you saw Clem pull off that shit back during the fight with The Whisperers. Clem could be a ghost or something that may be guiding her friends to do something crazy!"

**Rick and Carl both look out the window and the stare mindlessly at the great mountains where they can see the storm. They both stand together and pray for the best that everything goes okay.**

**Meanwhile in The Spirit Realm...**

**Clementine:** "So what now? We just wait until they reach the top?"

**The Spirits:** "It's the only thing we can do. I can't get you a strong enough connection to the physical realm as a spirit with that much disruption from the storm. As soon as they put you both in the ritual position, then I will be able to finally resurrect both of you with the power of the storm."

**Violet:** "I hope this works. I don't want to think that we killed ourselves just for some dark magic demon to take over the world. That would just do me right in."

**The Spirits:** "If we where demons, we wouldn't need to do this to take over the world. We already have the power to control the world. We could literally start an earthquake right now if we wanted to but we're not doing that because we're not evil."

**Violet:** "I just hope you're telling the truth, that's all."

**The Spirits:** "We understand your concern. We are just spirits after all so we're not exactly the most trustworthy. You will see when you come back that we are trying to save the world. We are unable to save the world alone. We need a physical person in order to be able to save the world. We do have the capability of destroying the world alone, but we don't have the ability to cure the world alone if you get our meaning."

**Clementine:** "I guess I understand."

**Lydia, Mariana and Enid finally make it to the peak of the mountain!**

**The Spirits:** "They made it! All they have to do is put both of you down right in the very centre of the peak. Finally, the time has come!"

**Violet:** "So, we're able to come back?"

**The Spirits:** "Indeed you are. As we said before, you will be resurrected by the power of the storm and will be granted ultimate power along with immunity to the virus. With such power and capability, we can guide you to help save the world!"

**Meanwhile at the top of the mountain...**

**Lydia:** "Alright! We fucking made it! So where do you reckon we put them?"

**Mariana:** "I'd imagine in the middle. probably have them hold hands too. You know...just in case."

**They put Clementine and Violet in the middle of the peak and as soon as they make them hold hands, they step right back from them as quickly as possible to avoid being hit by any potential lightning.**

**Mariana:** "So what now? We just wait?"

**Lydia:** "I suppose so."

**All 3 of them sit down for about 10 minutes. Enid finally gets bored and starts complaining.**

**Enid:** "Nothing's fucking happening. Why are westill sitting here? I feel like we're wasting time, we---HOLY SHIT! STEP BACK!"

**Clementine and Violet's bodies start glowing bright blue and The Spirits manages to gain a connection to the physical realm and they speak to them. Everyone freaks out!**

**The Spirits:** "We want to thank all of you for being so brave to get your 2 friends up here. Your part is done. The resurrection process has now begun and your friends should be back with you momentarily. We'd advise you to step back because there will be a lightning strike on them. May us, The Spirits shine a light on you all. Farewell my friends. Clementine and Violet will explain to you what will happen next when they re-join you. For now, goodbye."

**The Spirits returns to The Spirit Realm to continue the resurrection process. As the process gets closer to being complete, the blue glow seen on Violet and Clementine gets brighter and brighter. While this process goes on, the herd finally catches up with them and begins attacking!**

**Lydia:** "FUCK! The herd has caught up! We have to hold them off until The Spirits completes their process! We can't let the walkers reach them!"

**The walkers begin flooding the top of the mountain and everyone tries their hardest to hold them off. Everyone starts unloading ammo on the herd until they eventually run out of ammo. The herd finally corners them and manages to get Mariana! She gets bit in the neck! Just before the herd finally kills her along with her friends, a huge lightning bolt strikes down on top of Clementine and Violet! The shock wave stuns all of the walkers and knocks them down temporarily.**

**Lydia:** "Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit! Mari! Your...your neck..."

**Mariana:** "I'm okay...I'm...okay. Did we do it? Is it over?"

**Enid:** "Seems like it. The lightning bolt just zapped Clementine and Violet and it knocked out the walkers, it---FUCK! They're getting back up!"

**The walkers start to get back up again but before they can deliver anymore damage to the 3 of them, a massive force sends all of the walkers flying off of the mountain! This shocks Mariana and the team! When they turn around to see what caused it, they see Clementine standing up with her arm raised in front of her! Everyone is stunned into silence. Clementine helps Violet stand up.**

**Clementine:** "Are...are you guys okay?"

**Mariana, Lydia and Enid all stare at Clementine and Violet in silence. Mariana runs up to Clementine and hugs her! Enid hugs Violet!**

**Mariana:** "Clem...my neck. It's...fucked."

**Clementine:** "Don't worry about that. I've got you covered."

**Clementine uses her power to heal Mariana's neck and she cures the infection on her.**

**Mariana:** "You can just do that?! Oh my god! THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

**Clementine:** "I'm just glad this worked. I was scared Mariana. We were both scared that The Spirits where going to betray us. It turns out they told the truth. They did save us. They also gave us immunity to the virus so we cannot get infected if we get bit. At least me and Violet that is. What we need to do now is something bigger than anything we've ever done."

**Mariana:** "What would that be?"

**Clementine:** "We're going to save the world. With the amount of power Vi and I have, we can cure the world of the virus and end the outbreak once and for all. We want you to join us in this quest. One last mission Mariana. Then we're all free and we can all live a happy and walker free life at the school. Forever."

**Mariana:** "Of course I'm in. I'm with you until the end my friend."

**Violet:** "Awesome! We will take you safely back to the school then so we can begin making this happen. Everyone will be wondering where the fuck we went so let's not keep them waiting."

**Enid:** "What about the walkers? They're all over the mountain still."

**Violet:** "They won't be a problem. Just leave it to us. We can easily take care of them."

**Violet and Clementine both show off their power by wiping out the entire walker population below them with a single arm raise in front of them. Violet and Clementine both take the lead and they lead everyone down the mountain, taking out any walkers or obstructions in the way. When they make it to the bottom, they begin walking back to the school together. Violet and Clementine are seen holding hands together and smiling during the journey back. The rest continue to follow behind them.**

**To be concluded in chapter 20...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship Status: (1) = Enemies. (2) = Very Low. (3) = Low. (4) = Neutral. (5-6) = High. (7-8) = Very High. (9) = Max. (10) = Romance
> 
> Clementine's Relationship to everyone:  
> Mariana: 9  
> AJ: 9  
> Louis: 8  
> Sophia: 8  
> Lydia: 9  
> Tenn: 8  
> Judith: 8  
> Carl: 9  
> Enid: 9 (+1)  
> Violet: 10   
> David: 7  
> Evan: 7  
> Aasim: (Dead)  
> Rick: 9  
> Maggie: 7  
> The Spirits: 9
> 
> Mariana's Relationship to everyone:  
> Clementine: 9   
> AJ: 9  
> Louis: 8  
> Sophia: 8  
> Lydia: 10  
> Tenn: 8  
> Judith: 8  
> Carl: 8  
> Enid: 9 (+1)  
> Violet: 9   
> David: 7  
> Evan: 7  
> Aasim: (Dead)  
> Rick: 8  
> Maggie: 5  
> The Spirits: 9


	20. TS-19 No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come to join The Spirits in the ultimate quest to save the world from the TS-19 virus that currently plagues the world with undead monsters. Clementine and Violet must work with The Spirits to find a cure for this nasty virus and finally put an end to the apocalypse. How will they do this and at what cost? This final chapter explains how the apocalypse was averted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the end notes to see Clementine and Mariana's final relationship status with everyone who's alive.

**Last time on The Walking Dead...**

**Clementine (Narrator):** "After years of facing threats both alive and dead, it has finally come down to this. Violet and I are in charge of a very important quest to save the world from the virus that currently plagues it with undead monsters. Such an incredible virus like this must finally be put to rest. Balance in humanity must be restored. We must sample the source of the virus, learn more about it and give the information we know over to The Spirits so they can study the virus and help determine the appropriate action in order to cure the world of it. During a mission like this, there will most likely be sacrifices and even with such power that I currently have, it doesn't guarantee my survival as a person. It isn't going to stop myself or Violet from attempting to pull off this life changing quest. My dying wish will be to save the world. If it means everyone will live a better life, it's a risk I'm willing to take. For the people of the school. For my soulmate Violet. For my best friend Mariana. For my boy AJ. For...everyone. I will do whatever it takes to ensure our quest is fulfilled. The end of an era is now. There is no turning back."

**Chapter 20:** TS-19 No More

**At the school...**

**Everyone has a chat in the yard.**

**Tenn:** "What's going on? Where's Aasim, Lydia, Mariana and Enid? They've been gone all day."

**Rick:** "Hopefully they'll be back soon. I'm sure they're fine."

**Carl:** "Yeah, they're okay. They just had to go out to do something. They'll be back."

**Tenn:** "I hope you're right. I do worry for them."

**Judith:** "Something feels off though. I can feel a chill in the air. I know something isn't right and I doubt we're gonna be happy when we find out."

**Rick:** "It feels like a storm is heading this way. A storm bigger than any other storm. It feels like the end may be near."

**Sophia:** "Maybe it's not a storm Rick. Maybe it's A WHOLE FUCKING HERD OF WALKERS COMING OUR WAY!"

**Rick:** "SHIT! IT IS AS WELL! EVERYBODY GET OFF YOUR ASSES. WE NEED TO CONTROL THIS!"

**An insanely massive herd of walkers approaches the school and begins pushing the front gates open. Rick stands on the lookout spot with AJ and they both open fire on the herd to try and hold them off. It's very ineffective!**

**AJ:** "We're going to run out of bullets. There's too many of them!"

**They keep firing until they run out of ammo. When they run out of ammo, they fall back. The walkers break through the front gates and begin flooding into the school! Everyone falls back into the admin building.**

**Inside the admin building...**

**Rick:** "Sophia, Carl, Judith, Tenn, David, Louis! Barricade the ever living shit out of that door leading outside! I'm heading upstairs to set up a defence so we can take a fucking stand!"

**Everyone begins barricading the front doors. They then head upstairs to join Rick and they all take cover.**

**Sophia:** "Do you think that'll hold them?"

**Rick:** "It damn well better. There's hundreds of them out of there. I don't know where they came from but I'm pretty sure this is looking grim for us. It would be great if we had the other 4 with us right now."

**Louis:** "At this point, only god can help us right now. At least if we die, we'll all die together."

**Everyone hugs each other. The walkers finally breach in through the front doors. They begin walking upstairs to reach the group. The group takes a final stand and after they are completely overrun, they share 1 last moment before they get taken down. Everyone is cowering in the corner as the walkers approaches them. Louis holds onto Sophia. Tenn holds onto AJ and Judith. Rick, David and Carl all stand there terrified.**

**Louis** : "Where's Clem when she's needed most!"

**Sophia:** "I really wish she was here too but sadly she won't be. I think this is the end!"

**Rick:** "At least it was good. While it lasted. We'll be with you soon god. Don't worry."

**The walkers finally starts grabbing people but before they get to dig their teeth into anyone, a huge shockwave blasts through the entire school yard and buildings, knocking out the walkers. As soon as the shockwave ends, Clementine, Violet, Enid and Mariana all run into the admin building and Clementine uses the force to eliminate all of the walkers inside the school. Violet runs back outside to eliminate all threats outside. The school has successfully been saved! The entire school is stunned into silence by Clementine's return and show of great power.**

**Rick:** "Clem. How the fuck..."

**Carl:** "We thought you where dead."

**Clementine:** "What? Are you disappointed that I'm here?" **She says while smiling**

**Carl:** "No. We're definitely happy that you're here! You saved our asses! Holy shit!" **He says while breathing intensely**

**Everyone takes turns hugging Clementine. This makes everyone smile and feel so much better. Violet walks in and joins them.**

**Rick:** "Violet! You're alive too!? This day just gets better and better! Holy fuck!"

**Violet:** "We have big news! So there's no other way to explain this but...we're going to save the world. From the virus."

**Rick:** "What?! Save the world how? How do you plan on doing that?"

**Violet:** "We need to sample some blood from a walker. With this, we can give that blood sample to The Spirits. They can diagnose the blood sample and study what the cause of the virus is and they can source out a cure for it. With the power we have, we can spread that cure around worldwide with the help of The Spirits. It helps if you source as much walker blood as possible. We have these empty jars for the blood. Gather as much blood as possible for us to hand over to The Spirits. More samples means faster results. I suggest we all get to work. Me and Clementine will take watch since we can handle almost any threat that approaches us. Good luck."

**Rick and the rest all begin collecting blood from the walkers that Clementine killed and they do this for a good few hours to fill up all of the jars with blood. In the meantime, Clementine and Violet both have a private discussion alone while they take watch.**

**Violet:** "You know how happy I am that we both got to live. We're both reasonably cheerful along with our friends and now we get to save the world. This has definitely got to be a day to remember Clem. A day bigger than any other. If we actually pull this off then we'll actually have something beautiful to love for. We can live in peace, we can actually spend more quality time together instead of only focussing on survival and we can actually properly rebuild the school into something special. Louis' skylight was one step in the right direction but if we can fully decorate it then it will truly feel like a home to remember. We can turn Castle Violet into the prettiest home in the woods."

**Clementine:** "We just have to survive this final mission first. We're so close Vi. Just know I'm here with you until the end. We both lived together, we both died together and both got resurrected together. So we can both save the world together! We can do it!"

**Violet turns towards Clementine and gives her 'that smile'. She pulls Clementine into her arms and makes out with her. It gets really hot and they don't stop for at least 5 minutes. Clementine's face turns very bright red afterwards. The sheer amount of blush from her is real.**

**Clementine:** "Wow Violet. You're relentless! This is why I love you. We can definitely make more time for beautiful moments like that in the future. You always know how to cheer a girl up."

**The Spirits contacts Clementine and Violet.**

**The Spirits:** "Your friends seem to have collected enough walker blood. Go check on them and collect the jars. Once you have all the jars on you, return to the spirit realm and hand them over to us."

**Violet and Clementine both check on their friends and they collect the jars of walker blood they collected. They both return to the spirit realm to hand the jars of blood over to The Spirits.**

**Inside The Spirit Realm...**

**Clementine:** "Hello again. We brought you the jars of blood you requested."

**The Spirits manifest themselves into 3 separate members. This is the first time The Spirits are seen in a human form.**

**Rae:** "Thank you Clementine. We are The Spirits. This is our true form. There is 3 of us. Allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Rae and I am the main person out of the 3 of us. I am considered the main leader."

**Lucy:** "I am Lucy. I am Rae's right hand. I would be the one to take control if anything happened to Rae."

**Harris:** "And I'm Harris. I am Rae's left hand. I am the one who helps keep our connection to people like yourselves. I help with communicating with people from the physical realm. With your help Clementine and Violet, we can figure out how to cure this virus and restore peace to your world. If you could hand the jars over to Rae, she can show you what we're going to do with that blood."

**Clementine hands the jars over to Rae.**

**Clementine:** "Wait a second. If we can just enter The Spirit Realm at anytime while we're alive, what happens to our physical bodies while we're here?"

**Rae:** "I'm glad you asked. Don't worry about you being vulnerable while you're here. When you manually come to this realm outside of death by using your power, you actually enter The Spirit Realm with your physical selves, meaning that you just disappear from the physical realm until you return."

**Clementine:** "That's pretty cool actually."

**Rae:** "Also if you raise your arm like this then you can actually transform into a Spirit at any place and anytime. Doing this will make your physical body drop down wherever you where at so be careful when you use this ability. It can be useful to look for danger since you can travel through walls and be undetected. Also helpful if you just feel like spying on people. I wouldn't advise you to tell your friends about that ability hahaha."

**Violet:** "Sounds like fun. Looks like I can spy on Clem if she tries cheating on me. I'm just kidding, I know you wouldn't do that."

**Clementine laughs. She tries out the ability and she transforms into a Spirit. Her real body drops down on the ground. After a few seconds, she returns to her real body. Violet likes what she sees.**

**Violet:** "Wow! My soulmate can turn into a ghost at anytime! That's cool!"

**Clementine:** "You can do it too you know."

**Violet:** "Oh shit. Yeah. I forgot."

**Harris:** "Now if you guys are done playing about can you follow us now?"

**Clementine:** "Sure."

**Clementine and Violet follows the 3 Spirit leaders to a magic machine they have set up. Rae inserts a jar of blood into the machine so they can analyse the walker blood. This helps them determine what they're dealing with. On the screen above, it displays what the virus does and what scientists know the virus as.**

**Rae:** "So it looks like we have results."

**Harris:** "What do we have Rae?"

**Rae:** "TS-19. Apparently it's an illness that causes human beings to reanimate shortly after death. From the looks of it, it seems as if it's an infection that spreads through the human blood after the body shuts down. It's as if the blood just gets all rotten. Think of it like a decomposing body. We all know a decomposing body will eventually turn to bone. Think of but with blood. It goes all rotten until the point where it causes an infection that restarts the brain but the **you** part of the body, it doesn't come back. Just an empty shell in the brain. So in a way, you come back as a lifeless creature. A creature I guess that craves for human blood. It's...incredible. That now makes sense that if you get bit, you turn. Because when you get bit by one of the reanimates, their rotten blood will enter your blood and it infects your blood until it eventually gets to your brain and it shuts down your brain and then turns you into another one of them."

**Violet:** "Wow. So how do we cure something like this then? If we're just all destined to get infected, how do we make it so we don't get our blood infected when we die?"

**Harris:** "There is only 1 way. It will involve a massive nuclear sized blast from space though. Now don't panic just yet! It's not explosives so we aren't destroying your world. It's a chemical you'll be releasing from space in a huge blast. This chemical will purify everybody's blood and make them immune to TS-19. Anyone already infected with TS-19 will be cured but since they already are technically dead, they will just revert to being dead. Unfortunately anyone already infected can't be saved but at least they can be saved from living as a walker. Anyone currently suffering from a bite will simply just be cured and they'll return to normal."

**Violet:** "So how do we get this chemical?"

**Harris:** "Believe it or not but your old friends seem to be in possession of the purification powder we need. The other ingredient is walker blood. Remember The Delta? They still stand. At least the ones at their home base. The ones who attacked you of course are gone. But The Delta's main base has possession of the purification powder. We need you all to try and get it. What the hell am I saying. We're going to help you get it back."

**Lucy:** "The Delta are very dangerous people and you wouldn't survive without our help. Your powers can give you the edge in the fight but we should come with you to make sure everything goes right for you all. We need to make sure those people don't do anything with that powder. It's more important than you can possibly imagine!"

**Clementine:** "Wait so you're coming with us? In human form?"

**Rae:** "You are correct Clementine. No one in the physical realm can know that we're spirits so we'll disguise ourselves as kids around your age. We can still use our real names but we need to not show any signs of paranormal activity or it could cause a lot of problems."

**Lucy:** "Don't worry about us dying. We are immortal even in human form. We just can't make it obvious to anyone that we're immortal. You guys should be careful though. You may have powers but you're not immortal. Use us as meat shields if things gets hairy."

**Clementine:** "So let's go then."

**Rae:** "Alright then. We will take you right in front of their base. From there we can sneak in and get the powder. It's in their safe in their main building. I have this for you so we can get into the safe without decimating whatever's inside. This explosive can go through any door without destroying what's inside."

**Rae gives Clementine a C4 device that is capable of blowing up a safe door without destroying what's inside. The 3 Spirit leaders takes Clementine and Violet along with themselves back into the physical realm and they land outside of The Delta's main base.**

**Rae:** "Here we are. This is it people. Get ready for the heist of your lives. This is gonna be good!"

**Lucy:** "Harris. Blow up the gate. We're going in."

**Harris plants a C4 on the front gate of The Delta's base. He returns to the rest of the team. Everyone looks at each other.**

**Harris:** "You ready?"

**Rae:** "Always."

**Lucy:** "Let's do it."

**Violet:** "Fuck yes!"

**Clementine:** "YEAH!"

**Harris:** "Alright. Let's make history people! HERE IT GOES!"

**Harris detonates the explosive and it blows a huge hole in the gate! The alarm goes off in the compound and all soldiers have been alerted!**

**Delta Leader:** "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! WE GOT COMPANY! TAKE THEM OUT! NO MERCY!"

**Clementine, Violet and The Spirit leaders all move into the compound, wiping anyone out in their way. They make their way to the main command centre building to find the safe containing the purification powder. They clear out the compound, trying to minimise casualties as much as possible. After the yard is clear, they all move into the command centre.**

**Inside the command centre...**

**Rae:** "We're in. Let's try and keep casualties to an all time low. Try and only injure people rather than killing them. We are trying to save the world after all. We are Spirits and it's not in our nature to kill. I hope you understand that Clementine."

**Clementine:** "Yeah. Okay. I'll try to avoid killing. Can you try too Violet?"

**Violet** : "Of course. I would never disrespect The Spirits."

**Rae:** "Thank you. You're both kind. We appreciate that. We really do. I'm glad we chose you 2."

**Clementine and Violet both shake Rae's hand and they give her a hug of respect. Rae appreciates that and blushes. She feels super awkward because this is her first time feeling human emotions.**

**Rae:** "Is this what it feels like to have human emotions? To feel happy?"

**Violet:** "Wait. You've never transformed into a human until now?"

**Rae:** "Correct. It just feels...weird. You know? Weird to actually feel something and just not be like a spirit all the time. How long do you think it will take to get used to human emotions?"

**Violet:** "Hopefully not long. Feeling emotions is a good thing though. Maybe not all emotions are good but happy emotions are good."

**Rae:** "I want to let you know something before we find the powder. After this is all over...can...can we stay with you all? It does get lonely in the spirit realm and it's our best chance to actually live like humans for a change. It's hopefully something better."

**Violet:** "Don't you have the afterlife to watch over though?"

**Harris:** "You won't have to worry about that Violet. Lucy and I will still be there for that."

**Violet:** "Then in that case then of course you can join us Rae. You're like the god among gods. You're more than welcome here with us."

**Rae:** "Thank you. I appreciate that. Come on now, we can discuss this later my friends. Let's go get the powder and save the world!"

**Violet:** "YEAH!"

**More security guards walk in. Clementine and Violet both subdues the guards and drags them away to hide their bodies. They still have time. They move downstairs in the command centre and into a basement. The safe is in there. As they approach it, the leader confronts them and holds them all at gunpoint.**

**Delta Leader:** "Don't move any closer. Otherwise I'll happily pop a cap in the first person I feel like shooting."

**Harris:** "I got this guys. Leave it to me. Get ready to rush at him and knock him out." **He whisperers to the team**

**Harris rushes at the leader and the leader shoots him in the head and he drops down to the floor. During this, Rae, Clementine, Violet and Lucy all rush at him too and they disarm him! Harris pretends to be dead to avoid alerting the leader that he's paranormal.**

**Rae:** "Dude. Just walk away. We're giving you a chance. To live. We never killed any of your people on the way in here. We did pacify the ones in our way though. We just want that powder. We walk out and you never hear from us again."

**Delta Leader:** "You're telling me you organised this effort just to get that shitty ass bag of powder?"

**Rae:** "It's more important than you can possibly imagine."

**Delta Leader:** "And what's stopping me from calling everyone down here to take you out?"

**Rae:** "I wouldn't do that if I where you. It won't end well for you."

**The leader reaches into his pocket for his radio.**

**Clementine:** "Screw this..."

**Clementine notices that he tried to radio for backup and she knocks him out by hitting him in the face with the end of her gun.**

**Rae:** "I guess that's one way to deal with him. Still got that little C4?"

**Clementine** : "Yup."

**Rae:** "Plant it on that safe. It shouldn't destroy what's inside."

**Clementine plants the C4 and Rae detonates it. The safe opens and the purification powder is there! Rae slowly walks up to it before grabbing it.**

**Rae:** "Finally. We finally have it. At last. We have the components required to create a cure. It's time my friends. We're returning to the spirit realm to begin the final mission. Come on Harris. Get up!"

**Rae helps Harris up. Rae transports everyone back to the spirit realm.**

**In the spirit realm...**

**Rae puts the powder inside her magic machine along with the walker blood and the machine manufactures the ingredients. It gives out a sample of the cure. Rae gives Clementine the cure sample. The machine is now altered to manufacture huge amounts of the cure. This will be used to create a massive nuclear sized explosive that will release the chemicals into the world that everyone will be able to inhale.**

**Rae** : "Take good care of that sample. You earned it. In regards of spreading these chemicals across the world, we'll need an explosion big enough to create a nuclear sized radius. When the explosion happens, instead of a lethal explosion, it will be a chemical explosion that spreads the cure into the atmosphere upon impact. I know how we can do it. There's a rocket on the Moon that was abandoned years ago. It's still functional. We can give you the fuel to get it started. The plan is when this thing finishes producing the cure, we will add the chemicals into this nuclear bomb shell and we will put this bomb shell into that rocket on the Moon. When we set off the rocket, it will fly towards a deserted place on the earth and explode, causing all of the chemicals to spread globally into the air. The reason we're making sure the rocket explodes in a deserted place is because the rocket will explode too which will destroy anything nearby. It's so we don't kill anyone in the process."

**Clementine:** "Won't we suffocate though? There's no air in space."

**Rae:** "We're spirits for a reason Clementine. We can summon fully working spacesuits for you to use out there. As for me, I don't have to breathe remember."

**Rae summons 2 spacesuits for Clementine and Violet to wear.**

**Rae:** "Manufacturing will take a while so I suggest you return to your school and relax for a while before the big final push. We will call you back to the spirit realm when the bomb is ready. For now, enjoy yourselves. We'll catch up later."

**Clementine and Violet both return to the physical realm and they head into Violet's dorm to hang out. They take the spacesuits with them.**

**Inside Violet's dorm...**

**Clementine and Violet both sit down together. They have a final romantic chat before the big final mission coming up. They get really flirty with each other.**

**Violet:** "So it's almost time Clem. Almost time to make history!"

**Clementine:** "Hell yeah! We will be the ones to save the world! Rae will be a god to remember!"

**Violet:** "Couldn't of said it better myself. So anyway, I wanted to ask you a question since this mission we're going on will be a do or die situation."

**Clementine:** "Yeah, go for it."

**Violet:** "Wanna...uh...have another one of those sessions again? Like before? What better time to do it than now right?"

**Clementine:** "Oh. Sure. Let's do it! If we have a chance of dying then let's just get all in there!"

**Violet:** "I will give you a session to remember Clementine. Trust me."

**Violet stands up and puts her hands on Clementine and removes her clothes. Clementine removes Violet's clothes and they both have sex in the bed. Violet gets real aggressive this time and goes right in on Clementine. Clementine likes that and now gets aggressive too. They go at it for almost 30 minutes before they finally get burnt out doing it. They put their clothes back on and Judith and AJ knocks on the door. Clementine and Violet are still blushing together.**

**AJ:** "Can we come in?"

**Violet:** "Sure! Come on in."

**They walk in and they notice that Clementine and Violet only recently redressed themselves.**

**Judith:** "Were you 2 at it again? **She says while giggling**

**Violet:** "Uh...maybe."

**AJ:** "Hahaha! Anyway, we wanted to see how you're both doing? We haven't spoke in a while."

**Clementine hugs AJ.**

**Clementine:** "Hey kiddo. We're almost ready to do the biggest life changing event in history. We're about to save the world."

**AJ:** "So no more monsters then?"

**Clementine:** "Yeah buddy. No more monsters when we're done. It'll be better."

**AJ:** "I'd love to see that. Just stay safe okay?"

**Clementine** : "Don't worry buddy, we'll do what it takes to be safe. The hard part is over. We just have to do 1 last thing and the world is saved."

**AJ:** "Well good luck. I'll miss you while you're out. Please come back safe."

**Clementine:** "We will save the world and we will come back safe. I promise."

**Clementine hugs and gives AJ a kiss on the cheek. Clementine and Violet calls for everyone in the school to have a meeting in the yard. They all head out to the yard.**

**Clementine** : "Everyone! It's time. Violet and I are finally ready to leave and finish the quest to save the world. I want all of you to stay safe and stay happy. The process of the world being cured will begin when you hear a massive worldwide explosion. In the meantime, you guys should try and decorate the school and make it look pretty for our return. It's going to be a party and a half! I want to wish all of you good luck and we will see you again on the other side! That's all we have to say! Take care and stay happy!"

**Everyone walks up to Clementine and Violet and hugs them goodbye. Mariana doesn't let go of Clementine for a good minute of hugging her. The Spirits calls Violet and Clementine back to The Spirit Realm. Everyone at the school begins decorating for their return.**

**In the spirit realm...**

**Rae** : "It's time. We are ready. Put on your spacesuits."

**They put on their spacesuits.**

**Rae:** "I have the bomb. Let's go. Lucy, Harris, both of you stay here and keep guard of The Spirit realm."

**Violet:** "So this is it? We're ready to go?"

**Rae:** "Hell yeah. Time to restore humanity to this world. Together!"

**Rae transports herself along with Violet and Clementine to the rocket on the Moon.**

**On The Moon...**

**Rae:** "There it is my friends. The thing that'll save your world. I'll be the one to start up the rocket. So at least you 2 won't die inside of it because someone has to be in the rocket to start it, meaning they will explode upon impact with the earth. Since I'm immortal, I can survive it."

**Clementine** : "Okay."

**Rae:** "When I'm inside the rocket, you both have to simultaneously press those buttons there and I have to press the red button inside the rocket within 5 seconds of you both pressing those blue buttons so give me a shout when you hit the buttons!"

**Clementine:** "Okay, good luck."

**Rae holds the hands of Clementine and Violet for good luck. She smiles at both of them before she heads into the rocket to plant the bomb and sit by the launch button. Violet and Clementine waits by the outside launch buttons. About 5 minutes later, Rae gives Clementine and Violet the signal that she's ready to launch the rocket.**

**Rae:** "We're all good to go! Target location and rocket sequence is a go! Tell me when you hit the buttons! Remember you have to hit them simultaneously!"

**Clementine and Violet both intensely stare at each other and have 1 last hug before they push the buttons.**

**Clementine:** "Well Vi. This is it. The official end to walkers. The end of TS-19. The start of something better. All we have to do to make this new reality true is push these 2 buttons. Together. Are you ready. To save the world?"

**Violet:** "I was born ready. I was born to live. Let's make FUCKING HISTORY!!"

**They both push the buttons.**

**Violet:** "WE PUSHED THEM! DO IT NOW!"

**Rae:** "ON IT! SEE YOU ON THE OTHER SIDE!"

**Rae pushes her button and it starts the launch protocol!**

**Rocket announcer:** "Launch protocol initiated! Launching in 5...4...3...2...1..."

**The rocket engines start up and it takes off into the sky and heads towards planet Earth! Violet and Clementine both hold hands while watching it from the Moon. Rae waves at them through the window before she disappears into the sky in the rocket.**

**Meanwhile at the school, everyone can see the rocket that's heading straight down towards the planet!**

**Rick** : "Woah! Holy fuck! Do you see that? That rocket is hurling straight down towards the planet! Is this the big bang Clementine was talking about?"

**Carl:** "Looks like it. I hope whatever this is works."

**Everyone in the school sits down together in the yard and watches the rocket coming down towards the planet.**

**On the Moon...**

**Rocket announcer:** "30 seconds until impact!"

**Clementine:** "Well if this works, then we've done it!"

**Violet:** "Hell yeah! We can definitely have a night to remember what a successful day this will have been. I'd kiss you right now but I can't because we're wearing helmets hahaha!"

**Clementine:** "Oh I definitely have something to ask you Violet when we get back home."

**Violet:** "I'm looking forward to hearing it!"

**Rocket announcer:** "10 seconds left!"

**As the Rocket announcer counts down from 10 seconds, flashbacks pop up in Clementine and Violet's heads of all the bad things that the apocalypse has caused. They take these last 10 seconds to remember all the loved ones they lost during the outbreak. After they're done looking back on that stuff, the rocket announcer reaches 3 seconds.**

**Rocket announcer:** "3...2...1..."

**Violet and Clementine stare at each other and they hold hands as the rocket explodes on impact with the earth! The explosion creates a massive cloudburst of the cure that spreads globally in seconds and covers the entire planet in a bright blue chemical for a few seconds that can be seen by Violet and Clementine from the Moon! The explosion was incredible to watch! Once the blue cloudburst gas is gone, the world looks so much more pure! Across the planet, many infected alive people are reverted and cured back to normal and all dead infected people are neutralised once and for all! The walkers are no more! TS-19 is completely extinct! Rae returns to the Moon to join Clementine and Violet. Her face is completely singed from the rocket explosion she was in.**

**Rae:** "Well. I thought I'd never see you clowns again..."

**Violet and Clementine stares at Rae curiously. Rae then pulls both of them into a huge hug!**

**Rae:** "WE DID IT! WE ACTUALLY DID IT!!!"

**Violet:** "So it was a success?"

**Rae:** "DAMN RIGHT IT WAS A SUCCESS! THE WALKERS ARE NO MORE! TS-19 IS NO MORE! I'M SO PROUD OF BOTH OF YOU! Let me take you back into the spirit realm for a second."

**They return to the spirit realm. Clementine and Violet takes off their spacesuits.**

**Rae:** "I know it's awkward but give me a damn kiss! This is my sign of respect for both of you! You're both heroes!"

**Clementine and Violet both kiss Rae. This is Rae's sign of respect for the both of them.**

**Rae** : "Thank you. For everything. Both of you. Now I definitely know how it feels to be happy. You helped save the world and you've impressed all of us here in the spirit realm. You've more than earned our trust. I hereby grant both of you complete and ultimate true power. Both of you now share the same power rank as me. Which means you have complete true power and can do anything. You also have the ability to be completely immortal. I'd say you've earned it. You're the bravest 2 people I've ever seen entering this realm."

**Rae gives Violet and Clementine her powers. They now share the same power rank as Rae. Rae is the leader of the spirits so that means Clementine and Violet are true gods now.**

**Rae** : "Now I shouldn't be doing this but as a reward for saving the world, I am hereby granting both of you the ability to resurrect one person each from the dead and 1 person only. Keep in mind that your decision cannot be reversed so pick wisely. I'm sure whoever you resurrect will be forever grateful for you giving them a second chance."

**Clementine:** "I choose Lee. Lee Everett. Bring him back."

**Rae:** "Is that your final answer?"

**Clementine:** "Yes." 

**Rae:** "What's your choice Violet?"

**Violet:** "I don't know. I guess I'll bring back the person that actually transformed Clementine into the lovely sweetheart she is today. I choose Max Caufield. Final answer."

**Rae** : "Okay. Your fate has been sealed my friends. You should return to your school with me. Your dead friends should now be alive and waiting for you there. Harris, Lucy, take good care while I'm gone okay? This realm is relying on both of you!"

**Lucy and Harris waves goodbye. Rae returns to the school with Clementine and Violet and she introduces herself to everyone.**

**In the school yard...**

**Lee:** "Clementine. Sweet pea..."

**Clementine's face turns red at the sight of Lee! She runs up to him and right into his arms! Max joins in with the hugs.**

**Max:** "Wow Clementine! You now have ultimate power? I remember when I had my rewind ability. It used to always make me get nosebleeds. I'm glad I don't have to deal with that no more. You seem to be able to handle your power just fine. Being immortal and all."

**Clementine:** "It's a weird feeling Max but it's something I'll get used to eventually."

**Rick:** "YOU FUCKING DID IT CLEM! You too Vi! YOU'RE HEROES! The walkers are gone! No more! This can finally be the start of a new life! Anyway, you should head inside to Violet's dorm. Mariana, Lydia, Tenn, Judith and AJ all decorated your room and left you both a gift! I'll cook you all dinner in a bit. Let's fucking enjoy this day!"

**Lee:** "We'll catch up later Clem. Go see your friends."

**Clementine and Violet both head upstairs to see that their room is fully decked out and painted in purple! The walls have stars drawn all over them on one side and the other side has a painted drawing of Clementine and Violet holding hands with a heart in front of them.**

**Judith:** "Surprise! Do you like it?"

**Violet:** "Wow...I...it's...it's fucking beautiful. Thank you so much! You guys are the best!"

**Clementine:** "I've never seen something so pretty in my life!"

**Mariana whisperers to Clementine for a second while Violet isn't looking. She hands Clementine a violet flower.**

**Mariana:** "Here. You should...you know. Ask her..."

**Clementine** : "Ask her what...Ohhh. I see. I think I will. It's a good time."

**Mariana:** "Yeah. It is. We'll be watching. She can't possibly say no to you."

**Clementine** : "Violet?"

**Violet:** "Yes?"

**Clementine goes on her knees in front of Violet and shows her the flower.**

**Clementine** : "Will...will you marry me?"

**Violet's face turns red! She has never felt more happy in her life! Everyone else is watching. Violet accepts the flower.**

**Violet:** "Yes. Yes. YES! I WILL!"

**Violet and Clementine both walk up to each other and kiss each other deeply on the lips! Everyone else watching smiles at them.**

**Judith:** "Well ain't this a wholesome moment."

**AJ** : "Yeah. It's great. I feel so happy for them."

**Clementine:** "Come on you guys, let's go and see the rest. I want you to meet Lee, Violet."

**Violet:** "Let's go meet him. Together. Rae will be waiting for us outside too."

**Everyone heads outside. Clementine introduces everyone to Lee. Max is happy to be alive again and Rae takes the time to introduce herself to the school. They all have dinner later and they spend the rest of the day rebuilding and decorating their now safe home. Everyone lives a happy and peaceful life from here on out. Clementine and Violet over the next few months, plans out their wedding and they get married happily. The school over the next few months turns into a happy joyful home. Decorations are everywhere, the kids are having a great time and Lee and Rick form a brotherly type of relationship during their few months together. Rae finally adapts to the human world and has made many friends with everyone! All of the dead people watching over them from the spirit realm are happy for them. Clementine and Violet will be forever remembered as the heroes of the world. They may not be known by the public for their heroic actions but their friends know them for what they did and that's all they care about.**

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Relationship Status: (1) = Enemies. (2) = Very Low. (3) = Low. (4) = Neutral. (5-6) = High. (7-8) = Very High. (9) = Max. (10) = Romance
> 
> Clementine's Relationship to everyone:  
> Mariana: 9  
> AJ: 9  
> Louis: 9 (+1)  
> Sophia: 9 (+1)  
> Lydia: 9  
> Tenn: 9 (+1)  
> Judith: 9 (+1)  
> Carl: 9  
> Enid: 9  
> Violet: 10  
> David: 9 (+2)  
> Evan: 7  
> Rick: 9  
> Maggie: 7  
> Rae (Spirit Leader): 9  
> Harris (Spirit Left hand): 9  
> Lucy (Spirit Right Hand): 9  
> Lee: 9  
> Max: 9
> 
> Mariana's Relationship to everyone:  
> Clementine: 9  
> AJ: 9  
> Louis: 9 (+1)  
> Sophia: 9 (+1)  
> Lydia: 10  
> Tenn: 9 (+1)  
> Judith: 9 (+1)  
> Carl: 9 (+1)  
> Enid: 9  
> Violet: 9  
> David: 9 (+2)  
> Evan: 7  
> Rick: 9 (+1)  
> Maggie: 5  
> Rae (Spirit Leader): 9  
> Harris (Spirit Left Hand): 7  
> Lucy (Spirit Right Hand): 7  
> Lee: 9  
> Max: 9


	21. Season 5 Trailer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a small trailer for Season 5.

**Season 5 Trailer**

**In the school yard about 4 years after the events of the TS-19 virus going extinct...**

**Rick:** "Hey there Clem. How've you been today?"

**Clementine:** "Fine actually. Violet and I were actually planning on repairing the staircase on the bell tower. Out of our 4 years of peace and quiet from the old world, we still haven't fixed that broken staircase."

**Rick:** "I'll see if Lee can give you a hand. I know how much you and Violet both love watching the stars from up there. I still can't believe you've grown up so quickly! Like how old are you now?"

**Clementine:** "I think around 22 or something? If I remember correctly."

**Rick** : "Time does fly by I suppose. What about your friend Mariana? How old is she now?"

**Clementine:** "Well she was 14 around the time we first found the school. So if I'm correct she should be about 18 now. Lydia is 1 year older than her I think. We're all grown ups now."

**Rick:** "Then there's Lee and I. Hitting our 50s. Getting old hahaha. Old but still strong as fuck."

**Clementine:** "We're all in this together! We're doing good rebuilding this place. So many of the rooms look beautiful now."

**Rick:** "It wouldn't of been possible without you Clem. You cured the world from the virus. You helped rebuild the small civilisation we have here at Castle Violet. Speaking of Violet, how are you both getting along? Marriage and all."

**Clementine:** "Aw, we're happier than we ever have been. I'm glad we got married. You know when I asked her if she would marry me, I think she felt a happiness she's never felt before in her life. I could just tell she wasn't going to say no. Violet I think didn't expect me to propose to her but you could tell she was stoked that I did."

**Rick:** "My Lori shared a similar feeling to Violet when I proposed to her. I know it's kind of different because you 2 are in a same sex relationship but I can still relate to the 2 of you. Same sex or not, you're both a match made in heaven and that's a fact."

**Clementine:** "Oh yeah. We for sure are. It's kinda crazy how the universe put us together. It took the end of the world to find 'The One'."

**Rick:** "It do be like that though."

**Rae walks over and hugs Clementine before talking to her.**

**Rae:** "Hello Clementine. I don't want to alarm you but Harris and Lucy have warned me about an ominous fog heading our way. Hopefully it's nothing serious but I think it's worth bringing up. You should probably tell Violet and Mariana."

**Clementine** : "Okay. I'll catch you later Rick."

**Rick:** "See ya!"

**Clementine and Rae both join Violet and Mariana in Violet's room.**

**Inside** **Violet's room...**

**Clementine and Rae both walk in and Clementine gives Violet a quick kiss before Rae and herself explains the situation to Violet.**

**Clementine:** "Good to see you again Vi."

**Violet:** "It's good to see you too. So what's on your mind today?"

**Rae:** "So we have a problem. Clementine and I both had to bring it to your attention."

**Violet:** "So what's wrong?"

**Rae:** "Uh...take a look outside the window."

**Violet looks out the window and she sees the fog that's approaching the school. This worries her a little.**

**Violet:** "Uh...I don't like this. What's that fog out there?"

**Rae** : "According to Harris and Lucy, this fog is unlike any normal fog. It's gonna roll in on us and it's gonna cause unexplainable shit that not even I can stop. We have no idea what's coming our way but we know it's definitely paranormal activity."

**Violet:** "So we just sit here and hope for the best?"

**Rae:** "Right now, yes. We can't do anything. Lucy and Harris are working on a way to fix the situation. They will keep me updated on their progress."

**David and Evan both run into the room and explains to everyone what's going on. They know what's going on!**

**David:** "That fog..."

**Evan** : "It's back. God save us all it's back!"

**Clementine** : "What are you 2 on about?"

**David:** "It was a long time ago. Before the walkers took over. Evan, myself and many others got stuck in a fog. A curse basically. And it took the end of the world to break the curse. Without the apocalypse anymore, we may never get out this time. A demon more evil than any creature you have ever seen will control us and make us suffer. All I can say is god fucking bless cause shit is gonna fly when that fog reaches us."

**Violet:** "Can't we maybe repel the fog before it gets to us?"

**Rae:** "We could be able to do that. It's going to take some doing but there could be a way to keep the fog from completely wiping us out."

**David:** "Do what you have to do but we need to do it fast! Not even you can stop this demon Rae. The demon is more powerful than you can possibly imagine. They can even control you."

**Rae:** "Then we must get to work then. Clementine and Violet, can you both join me in the spirit realm for a bit? We need to go through a plan with Lucy and Harris before it's too late!"

**Mariana hugs Clementine.**

**Mariana** : "Be careful and stay safe."

**Clementine and Violet enters the spirit realm with Rae to talk to Lucy and Harris. David and Evan runs around the school warning the rest about the fog in the meantime.**

**To be continued in Season 5...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for reading through the first 4 seasons! Tell me your thoughts and what I can do better at! Thanks for being here :)


End file.
